Pokemon Special Hail Johto
by Lillystream
Summary: Team Rocket's been defeated in Kanto and Hailey decides to continue her journey in Johto to save the rest of the Dex Holders with some unexpected help. Her goals change slightly; save the Dex Holders, become strong, and find out what these feelings were for her new Golden eyed, black haired compantion. The finished sequel to Pokemon Special Hail. Pokemon Special Hoenn is up now!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, here it is! Then second story of the Pokemon Special Hail series! Have you been looking forward to it? If you have you rock! Hope you all like it as much as the first one, or more if it's possible!

Green: We're still not out of here yet! Care to explain?

Blue: Yeah, and what the heck happened to Gold, Silver, and Crystal?

Sapphire: What does that matter? Get us the heck out of here!

Lillystream: NEVER! Just kidding. It ain't your turn yet, so shut it! Anyways, all shall hopefully be answered and I don't own anything but my characters and my poptart.

**Chapter 1**

(Hailey's POV)

"Bye, guys! I'll miss you!" the blonde haired girl called out to her group of friends standing on the dock. The sea breeze tugged at her hair and the water lapped at the boat, causing it to rock slightly. Hailey, a slender, nervous-looking man, and a small girl with a blonde ponytail stood on a boat belonging to the man's, who was known as Professor Elm, to carry them on their way to the Johto region.

The group standing on the dock consisted of a boy with spiky blonde hair and slanted teal eyes, a redheaded boy with gray-green eyes, a short brunette with brown eyes and a Ninetales sitting at his heel, a taller boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a small girl with lavender colored hair and sky blue eyes, and two elderly men, one of them wearing round, black shades over his eyes.

Their names were Copper, Garnet, Mathias, Brown, Yoi, Blaine, and Professor Oak. They had all grown close and became a sort of team while Hailey had been travelling through Kanto. However, after saving Yellow, the girl standing beside her, she decided to go with Elm to Johto to follow some leads while her friends decided to stay in Kanto and clean up the messes Team Rocket made for them.

"Bye, Hailey!" Brown called out, waving.

"Get back soon, ya hear?" Copper shouted in a play elderly tone, shaking his fist at her, teasingly.

"Maybe, you old geezer!" she shouted playfully back.

"Take care!" Professor Oak, Yoi, Mathias, and Blaine all called out at the same time.

"You too!" The boat started to take off and Hailey called out, "I'll bring them back, Professor! I promise you!"

"We both will!" Yellow elbowed her new friend and travelling companion and winked.

Hailey had saved Yellow from Team Rocket after defeating Garnet, who used to be a high ranking member. She smiled then grimaced as she remembered that she let the others go due to her shock. _I can't believe they were so close!_ she thought.

Gold, Crystal, and Silver, the Johto Dex Holders, had been just within her reach; but she had hesitated.

_I shouldn't have hesitated… Naotis was probably lying anyways… There's no way we could be related. Yeah… that's right! All he had to do was look into my background and find anything harmful towards me. That's gotta be it… but what's this feeling telling me it's not?_

Hailey sighed and peered into the water rippling, making waves due to the boat. Her hand gripped her snowflake necklace closer to her heart. Her whole family life had always been strange… Her mother had died when Hailey was only five and her father lived in a distant region, more than likely unknowing she had passed away, for he didn't come for Hailey afterwards. Her mother never told her much about her father, who he was or what he looked like, but she had always told her one thing; his love for beauty brought him to her. She always had loved the story of how they met when she was a child and used to constantly beg her mother to tell her more, but the beautiful woman would never speak any farther than that.

After her mother's death, she had lived with the elderly man named Pryce they had been staying with before for a few more years before being sent to a foster home called Lovely Waters in the small, humble Pallet Town.

There, she became Professor Oak's apprentice, so to speak. Hailey would never speak with the other kids and always went to the professor's lab and spent all of her time there instead. It was always much more fun there than with the stereotypical kids that lived back at the foster home. There were pokemon to talk to and play with and the professor was much kinder to her than the foster home workers who really didn't care about the kids they were in charge of. Soon enough she started to bring Mathias and Yoi, the only two kids she seemed to ever take a liking to, to the lab too. The two younger children looked up to her as a role model of sorts; an older sister, perhaps.

She had a cousin that she had adored when they were only two and one years old. He was taken away by some masked man with giant bird pokemon. His name was Silver, due to his shining gray eyes.

Turns out he was Silver of the Dex Holders a few years later. If she had known that she would have had a way shorter search.

Her aunt slowly lost her mind due to the kidnapping of her son and death of her sister in law. It got so bad that Silver's father sent her to some sort of mental hospital. Actually… he might have just locked her up in their old house, if Hailey's memory served her correctly. Her first uncle became a jerk and tossed his wife and Hailey away, as if they were nothing to him anymore. It didn't matter much to Hailey, since she never really knew him, but she cried sometimes for her poor aunt; deprived of all the people she loved; all in one moment of her life.

_I have to save Silver_, she thought. _He's all I have left._

"So, Hailey," Elm's shaky voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You said you wished to start a new team in Johto, yes?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I mean, do you really think it'd be safe for me to go around with my original team? Rocket's would know who I am the second they saw me and one of my old pokemon. Plus, while I travel, rookie trainers are obviously going to challenge me, right? Don't want to freak them out by having a huge Venusaur to kick their butts just as I'm starting my journey."

"What about me?" Yellow asked.

"Didn't Brown ask Oak to keep your pokemon safe for you until you split off from me? You know what, though? We could both do for a little makeover," Hailey said, eying both the older blonde girl and herself. "Don't get me wrong; normally I'm not one for this kind of stuff, but we could do with less people recognizing us."

"She has a pretty good point," Elm commented. "You can do that at my lab. One of my star assistants, Olivia, loves doing things like this. I have no clue as to why she didn't become a stylist of sorts rather than choosing to become my assistant. Anyway, Hailey, which of the Johto starters were you thinking of taking with you on your journey. I've trained each of them to know the purpose of your journey and their roles, if they are chosen."

"Hmm." Hailey put her right hand on her chin in thought. She never really liked Totodile, Croconaw, or Feraligatr, even if her cousin and Copper owned one. Chikorita, Bayleaf, and Meganium never seemed to be her type of pokemon, plus she had already raised a grass type on her last journey. Hailey grinned a bit and said, "I think I'll choose the Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil? Why?" Elm asked in shock. "I mean, they're not normally known for toughness or bravery… or being good at being quiet…"

"Well, I may not know what makes a pokemon a good one, but I've been meaning to raise one fire type only for my next team. I had one too many last time."

"Alright," Elm gave in, with a small smile on his face.

"Hailey!" Yellow tugged on the other girl's sleeve. "Let's go downstairs!"

Elm just gave a confused look as Hailey was dragged down the steps by Yellow against her will.

"What are you doing, Yellow?" Hailey asked, as she and Yellow entered the room they shared. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Yellow said shyly.

"About what?" Hailey asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing in particular. Just girl talk… is that what they call it? Blue always does it; whatever it is." Yellow scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"I don't know anything about that sort of stuff either…" Hailey admitted. "But Yoi and I used to do it all the time. It was a sort of bonding thing, I guess."

"Yeah, when you talk to each other to get to know each other, or something like that. Blue's so weird… although I shouldn't be saying that when I'd give anything to see her right now."

"Do you miss the other Holders?" Hailey asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, since I'm rescuing them and am a fellow Holder, you might as well tell me about the others," Hailey said as she plopped herself on her bed and pat a spot next to her, indicating to Yellow she should do the same thing.

Yellow took a seat and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"What are the Dex Holder's personalities like? Who's the leader? Is there even a leader? Who's your team? Are any of the Holders in relationships? What's your favorite pokemon?" Hailey's questions burst out of her before she could stop herself.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on there! I can't answer all of those questions at once, like you can ask them," Yellow giggled.

"Sorry. But really! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Well, my favorite pokemon is Pikachu. A couple of the others are in relationships… sort of. My team is Red, Blue, and Green. Well, I'm sort of an outsider, really; but I'm considered part of the team. I think, if anyone, Red would be leader."

"Red's the one with really cool spiky hair, the Pikachu, and red eyes, right?" Hailey asked, recalling seeing his picture several times.

"Yup, that's him."

"You didn't tell me what the others are like, though," Hailey persisted.

"Well, there's Pearl, Platinum, Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Crystal, Silver, Green, Gold, Blue, and Red. Pearl is a bit of a hot head; really short tempered, confident, yet really loyal and brave. Diamond's a little slow at times, but his heart's in the right place. I think he has a crush on Platina, but I can't be too sure. Platinum is very regal and polite.

"Green is a bit of a lone wolf, but, again, his heart is definitely where it should be. Blue is seriously crazy, but she always seems to have fun. She can cause a whole lot of trouble if you don't watch her, though. Emerald can be pretty self-conscious, but he's getting used to the idea of working with the rest of us. Sapphire is a really wild girl. She's loyal and funny, but, boy is she tough! She and Ruby are constantly arguing, though. Ruby has a love for all things with beauty, which is pretty strange considering that he's a boy. Sapph thinks that's a little weird… oh, never mind. She thinks it's the weirdest thing ever!"

They both laughed and Hailey could just imagine the pair fighting. _Wait…_ she thought. _Love for things beautiful? I have to look into this guy, quick._

"Gold is… um… well… he just doesn't know how to keep certain things to himself, would be a nice way to put it. Crystal is serious, calm, and collected. Silver is quiet and observant. I actually think he's starting to open up to the rest of the group, instead of just his team and Blue, though."

_That's my Silver!_ Hailey thought with pride.

"And Red… well, he's Red. It's kind of hard to explain him. I guess he's incredibly brave, kind, considerate, and everything you'd find in a good leader," Yellow said quickly while a small pink color crept to her cheeks.

"No way!" Hailey burst out. "Could you possibly like Red, just maybe? Even a little?"

"What?" Yellow shrieked. "W-wh-hat makes y-you say th-that?" she stuttered as her face grew redder and redder in color.

"You're blushing! You do like him! Don't you?"

"Alright… maybe just a little…"

"I knew it! Am I good or what?"

Yellow got a disbelieving look on her face. Hailey looked at her and grew confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"NO! You must tell me!" Hailey shouted and started shaking Yellow's shoulders.

"Okay, okay! It's just that you remind me a bit of Blue. She's always doing stuff like that, really. Though, with Blue, it normally turns out way more dramatically."

"How so?"

"Well, one time, she got me and Red stuck alone in an elevator. She also handcuffed Sapphire and Ruby together one time. That one got really violent." Hailey could tell Yellow was trying to keep a straight face, but the younger girl couldn't help but laugh at this Blue girl's antics.

"She sounds like a whole lot of fun!" Hailey chirped.

"She is, really. But, all in all, she's like a big sister to me. She's kind and, normally, whatever she does, she has other's best interests put ahead of her own. Red told me she used to be a sneaky, greedy con artist, before she changed. No wonder. She was taken by the Mask of Ice when she was only five or so."

Hailey's smiling face turned cold in an instant; frozen in confusion.

Yellow must have noticed because one look in the younger girl's direction, her expression became concerned and her voice asked, "Hailey, what's the matter?"

"Can you say that last part again; about the Mask of Ice?"

"Blue was kidnapped by the Mask of Ice from Pallet Town when she was only five years old. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Pallet Town too…?" she muttered to herself.

_No wonder Pryce hadn't sent me there until a few years later… It would have been too dangerous with the guy who took Silver lurking around there too. That good old Pryce, always putting me before himself._

"Wasn't Silver of the Johto Holders kidnapped by some Mask of Ice when he was two?"

"Yes, he was. How did you know? He only barely told us, how could you have found out?" Yellow asked while narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"You also said earlier," Hailey continued, ignoring her senior's questions, "that Silver and Blue were really close, right?"

"Yes, I did. Now, again, what's the matter?"

"How did they escape?"

"Hailey!"

"NO! HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?" Hailey shouted above the older girl.

Yellow flinched and looked at Hailey, now standing, looming over Yellow almost threateningly. "What are you doing?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Hailey just seemed to realize she was towering over the other girl, so she backed off and looked at the floor, holding her hands into fists at her sides, her knuckles turning white.

"How did they get away…?" she asked again, in a smaller, gentler tone.

"Blue helped Silver get out somehow. I don't know the full story… Why? Is it really important to you? Can it help us find the others?"

"I can't tell you anything about this. At least not yet. I don't know enough myself, really."

"Hailey," Yellow's tone turned really serious. "Allow me one question."

"Sure."

"Why are you here? Honestly."

Hailey looked up at Yellow and said, "To save the Dex Holders."

"I said honestly! Tell me the truth!"

"Fine!" Hailey snapped and glared at the older girl. "I'm looking for my family! What's it to you?"

"Is that why you were so curious about the Mask of Ice and Blue and Silver escaping?"

"Not necessarily. I told you what you wanted to know, now lay off. Never speak about family or my motives for being here again. Not unless you can tell me anything useful about them that I haven't already found out for myself."

Hailey got up and went up the stairs to the deck to get some fresh air. She didn't want to fight with Yellow, but she couldn't help it. She got such a short temper about those kinds of subjects.

After an hour of just standing there, leaning on the rail, Hailey began to list things she had to do, people she had to find. Silver. The Holders. Her father. Her aunt. Her uncle, or possibly uncles. The Dex Holders. She sighed and looked up at the stars. She smiled at the irony or, at least, similarity to the amount of stars and her problems. So many things to do, not enough space, and, surely, not enough time.

She couldn't wait to step onto land. But they wouldn't be in Johto until morning and she felt like she couldn't sleep. Her hand began to itch and she sighed, knowing it would be a long night.

Hailey went back to her room and found Yellow sleeping in bed. Hailey smiled faintly and walked past her to retrieve her own sketchbook, making sure it wasn't Yellow's (that kind of thing only happens once), and a box of pastels and pencils, and walking back up the stairs to draw the night sky.

(Silver's POV)

"You've got to be shitting with me right now," Silver growled at the man standing in front of him and Crystal.

The man wore a black cloak and a mask that looked like it was carved completely from ice. Though, Silver could tell, the mask was not the old one the man used to don. If only slightly, even if it resembled the old one, this one was different.

Crystal sat next to him, clutching the boy's arm and glaring at the masked man with her azure blue eyes.

It had all happened so fast, the day they were whisked away by the Mask of Ice with his legendary bird friends. The familiar blonde girl; the explosion on the hovercraft; being captured yet again by the masked man who had taken him from his home so many years ago.

"Sorry, Silver my boy. But there is absolutely no joking around at this point in time. I saved you from Team Rocket, did I not? I hope you realize, Silver, Crystal, that I'm on your side this time."

"Like hell I'm gonna believe that!" Silver shouted at the man. Crystal flinched at the volume of his voice and held onto his arm with a tight grip, bringing him back to the cold, calm Silver she was used to.

"Oh?" the man said, sounding surprised. "Why is that, young Silver?"

"Why? Why! Because you kidnapped me when I was two, tried to take over the world or time or whatever, tried to pretty much murder Gold, joined Team Rocket again, kidnapped me again, and left Gold for dead, AGAIN!"

"That was then," Mask of Ice said, shaking his head. "This is now. I feel very sorry for all of this. Your friend, Gold and, especially, for taking you all those years ago. You've no idea, you lucky boy, how much pain I caused to the very people I loved more than anything by taking you. An entire family I destroyed. Then again, the family might have stayed intact if not for the woman's death."

Silver glared at the man and growled, "Take off the mask, Pryce. There's no use hiding from us; seeing that we already know who you are. Let me see your face to see whether or not you lie."

He took off the mask, as Silver previously instructed, and the cloak to reveal an elderly man in a wheelchair. His little, old face showed an intense, extreme sorrow.

"Tell me more," Silver's said, his voice almost catching in his throat. He decided that the man in front of him was not lying about this. He was speaking full heartedly. No lies or anything hidden beneath the man's eyes, no longer hidden behind the mask. Silver looked closer at the man and saw that he looked tired; exhausted even. Not a speckle of joy seemed to come from his eyes like they had before.

"I feel utter and complete guilt. It's haunted me ever since I took you and Blue. The others I didn't care for as much, but, you and Blue were the youngest. Both under the age of six. I had not one right or just reason to take you. I was completely taken over by greed and desire."

He took a deep breath and choked back a sob as he continued.

"The worst part is that the little girl still believes I'm innocent. I always used to ask her, when you had been taken, who do you think did it? It was me. She would always stare lovingly at me and say in her sweet, dear little voice 'You're a part of the family, Pryce. You couldn't have done it. I know everyone says it was you, but I still believe in you, no matter what!' She still says the same exact things even though she's older now."

"Exact same?" Silver asked with a sort of fond smile. Crystal's expression turned to hurt.

"She might have grown up a bit, Silver my boy, but her views and feelings on the world have never once changed. She told me that I would never have destroyed her life or that family. She trusted me. Your mothers trusted me. Your father trusted me. She still trusts me. She shouldn't. I've betrayed too many people, Silver. I left that poor girl with no-one but me, and that's punishment enough to be raised by a sick, twisted criminal."

"You've obviously gotten better, haven't you? So, why shouldn't she trust you the way you are now? Wait, how did you treat her after you captured me?"

"With utmost kindness. And when her mother died, I figured it'd be fine to dump her off with someone else. Problem was it took years to find somewhere decent enough where I knew she wouldn't get hurt or whatever thoughts were going on in my corrupt mind. The place had also had to be outside of Johto so she wouldn't be able to see me or come upon my plans and deeds."

"Why didn't you leave her with Naotis, her father, or my family?" Silver asked in pure curiosity.

"I had no idea your parents had a brother. Your family cast her and your mother out like they were the scum of the Earth. Those jerks. Believe me, I tried, but all in vain. Plus, I didn't want to spend too much time on them, since I needed the girl gone as fast as I could. I didn't have and still don't have any clue as to who her father is. Her mother never told me. Shame too, she could have been living happily with him wherever he is now. Most likely."

"Too bad," Silver agreed. "She could have been out of trying to save all of us if she had been raised somewhere else."

"Yes, I didn't ever think about that. Really didn't see that coming. Though, in all truth, I'd be pretty amazed with myself if I had. I tried to search for a home for her in Hoenn; it was too dangerous there with all the tiny gangs that lead up to Magma and Aqua. I tried Sinnoh, but there were too many strange people I didn't want her to end up like. Have you seen the gym leaders in Sinnoh? A great load of fools, the lot of them! I mean, if you've seen or even heard of them, you would know what I'm talking about." Pryce stopped to laugh; a strangled, saddened sound that made Silver flinch and feel a pang of sorrow in his heart. He had no idea she and Pryce had gone through so much.

"So you left her in Kanto, so she would be out of your way and with safe people?" Crystal spoke for the first time.

"Yes, my dear. Part of me wishes I had kept her. She was so sad the day I left her in Oak's care in Pallet Town. I told her I had much business to do and that I'd visit her. I only did a few times, but she was so happy when I did. You remember, don't you? She would play with the pokemon, slide in my gym, tame wild Gyarados at the Lake of Rage, and go out to the local shops to buy Rage candy bars? Those were the best days of my life, to tell the truth. Watching you two. It was so much fun. I never had grandchildren before, so you two were wonderful having around. She would always stop and talk to trainers and their pokemon and they'd smile at her and mind her until we had to go. If there was ever a pokemon in pain, she'd heal it; whether it had a trainer or not didn't matter."

"I remember. She was always a sweet girl, wasn't she?" Silver smiled.

"Yes, always. Never mean to a soul. Though, if you were a bad person or pokemon that hurt others, then she would go off at you."

"Yep, she definitely did. Do you remember when she kicked the ace trainer in the shin when he told his Golduck he was a stupid pokemon that didn't deserve to live?"

The both chuckled.

"She also used a couple of your favorite swear words, you know."

"Yeah, good thing my mother never found out."

"Or hers."

"She knows who I am, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she does, Silver. Now she's looking for you and she won't stop until it kills her. You know that, don't you?"

"She's always been like that, hasn't she?" Silver whispered.

Pryce laughed softly. "Yes; I suppose she has. She's coming, you know. To Johto, that is. She'll be sure to visit me while she's here. If you'd like, you can stay until she does so."

"Silver," Crystal said warningly.

"How can we really, really trust you though? Didn't you take Green to Naotis from his gym when everyone was stolen?"

"I had to repay Naotis from ruining his family somehow… I did gain some useful things while I was there, though. I hung around, absorbing everything, anything I could, taking it all in, all the information. I gained trust and rank while, at the same time, top secret information. They're targeting her, Silver. Naotis will kill her if he gets his hands on her. Though, I'm sure you know all of this already, hmm?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I actually know their true plans, Silver. The girl's safe until she reaches Blackthorn. You can be with her to help her if you stay here and wait for her. We all can. I'm sure she can meet up with Gold before coming here. He fell into the ocean just a bit off from Johto, and should be staying in one of the first towns, lying in wait."

"Fine," Silver said.

"Silver!" Crystal explained disbelievingly.

"What? Can't you see he's telling the truth? Plus his plan makes a whole lot more sense than wandering around Johto not doing anything, just hoping to come across Loner."

"Fine, I guess…" she gave in, knowing better than to try and argue with Silver once he's made up his mind. "But I still think you're hair's too red for your head."

Silver smiled and said, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Ah, young Crystal. Good to see you're still kicking, hmm?" Pryce regarded her.

"I'd like to say the same thing," she said coldly. "Anyways, who is this girl you two keep talking about? Is she Loner?"

"Yes, she is. We grew up together, at least until I was stolen."

"Was she your…" Crystal grew quiet.

"My what?" Silver asked, confused.

"Never mind. Is there somewhere I can sleep? I'm really tired and I haven't slept at all lately. Plus, we haven't really eaten since we arrived in Johto." Crystal asked Pryce.

"Of course. Your room, Miss Crystal, is behind the second door on the left. Silver's is just across from you. Mine is the last door on Silver's side if you need anything. I'll have one of my pokemon bring you something to eat once you've awoken. Silver and I shall stay here and converse about things; you know, catch up. We'll try to keep it down, so as not to wake you. Goodnight, Miss Crystal."

"Goodnight, Pryce," Crystal said, feeling just a little awkward to be saying a friendly goodnight to their old enemy. "Goodnight, Silver."

"Night, Crystal," Silver said, taking a seat in one of the two loveseats. "Sweet dreams."

"We'll see about that," she said jokingly and followed Pryce's Houndour to her room.

"She's a keeper," Pryce commented to Silver once she was out of earshot.

"You think so?" Silver asked, a smile on his face. "I'm not sure if she likes Gold or not, but if she doesn't, I'd really like to see if she might like me back."

"I think that's good. Love is a wonderful thing, young lad. I'm just glad I never saw Hailey corrupted by it. Love turns girls into either things of wonder or things of horror. Plus, I always thought of myself as her father or at least of her as my daughter, so I never want to see that kind of thing."

"Me either. Remember, I was more like her body guard overprotective brother than her cousin. Even though she definitely didn't need me to protect her. She'd just call for her pokemon friends from the Lake of Rage and wipe out whoever threatened her."

Pryce chuckled. "And how."

Author's Note: Did you like? Please review so there can be more of Pokemon Special Hail! I love all my fans/readers/reviewers and I dedicate this story to all those who have supported me and my other stories ever since I became an author on fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't post last week. I've just been so busy; my school is preparing everyone for the finals coming up, so I haven't had much time to get a lot done. But, don't worry, I work on my stories whenever I get some free time and I promise I'll get next week's chapter up as well as this one. See ya later and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own pokemon.

**Chapter 2**

(Hailey's POV)

She looked up at the two-story building as she, Yellow, and Elm walked up to it. They were in New Bark Town, the starting town of Johto where Elm's lab was. It was very similar to Pallet Town, at least to Hailey it was. They were both small towns with very little people living there.

"This is my laboratory," said Elm as he opened the door to the building. "Olivia? Are you in?" he called out.

"Oh, Professor! I thought you weren't to be back for another few days!" a feminine voice called back in surprise.

"I was, but we decided the sooner we started the better."

A beautiful woman with straight black hair and green eyes stepped around a corner, a Ninjask floating after her.

Of course, Hailey only really noticed the pokemon.

"What a cool Ninjask! I've only ever seen them in books before, though. I wish we had them back in Kanto. They're a Hoenn pokemon, aren't they? How are you? Oh, I'm good thanks! You're so polite. Really? Wow, that must've been cool. Naw, I'm just here on a mission for Professor Oak. Have you heard of him? Oh, yeah. Of course you have. He's famous. I keep forgetting that. Anyway-"

"Umm, Hailey?" Elm asked, more than a little freaked out.

Yellow just looked at her in amazement.

"What is it?"

"It seems we have a special girl here, doesn't it?" the woman spoke, smiling at the blonde girl speaking to her pokemon.

"You're Hailey, right? I heard from Professor Oak you could speak with pokemon. That's pretty cool, if I say so myself."

"What?" Yellow and Elm shouted at the same time. "You could speak to pokemon? Rather, why did the professor tell you instead of me about this, Olivia?" Elm complained.

"I asked about it. I heard from some of the gym leaders, and I wanted to see if the rumors about her were true. Turns out they are."

"You can talk to pokemon too?" Yellow asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that too. But you do it in your head, right? I can hear their thoughts, language, and emotions. I can heal them too, but I'm sure you can do that too. I heard from Brown that you're a psychic, right?"

"Only a little bit… I can move the pokeball at the end of my fishing rod, and I can sense things, but that's about it really. What about you?"

"Eh, there's not much to say in my case. I definitely can't move things, but I can sense all sorts of stuff. I can tell if a pokemon's in pain from miles off. I used all the time when I was younger. The foster people always got upset with me though."

"Anyhow, Hailey, let's get you your Cyndaquil."

"WHAT?" Olivia screeched. "She chose the CYNDAQUIL? What the heck? Sorry, but he's the laziest, meanest, most upsetting, bothersome pokemon I've ever met in my life! He's worse than a Gyarados if you were to ask me!"

"Well, I didn't. I want him, and if he causes trouble, I'll give him some right back. I can handle an uncooperative pokemon easy. I put up with Mathias, didn't I?"

"Good point," agreed Yellow, who saw how stubborn the young boy could be when it came to his sister figure.

"Can I see it?"

"It's a male. And I'll get him."

A few minutes later, a nervous looking Elm came back into the room, holding a lap sack bag with something writhing inside, throwing an obvious fit.

"What are you doing?" Hailey asked, appalled at the fact they stuck her future pokemon in a bag.

"Trying to keep this little monster from roasting the furniture, cooking ourselves to a crisp, or burning down my lab."

"Well, let him out!"

Out of the bag plopped a small, shrew-looking pokemon. He took one look at the professor and ran at him, on the attack.

"If you want the little booger, you're free to take the stupid thing!" he shrieked as the little ball of fuzz chased him around the room, spitting embers at him.

"Maybe he'd be a whole lot nicer to you if you weren't so cruel to him!" Hailey knelt down and began to stroke the fire pokemon's fur. He looked surprised, then, thinking he was being attacked, bit down hard on her hand. Everyone in the room gasped as her shiny red blood flowed freely from her hand. Hailey merely winced, but didn't take her hand away or falter her smile. She simply began to pet him with her other hand and whisper kind things to him in a sweet, gentle tone. "It's alright, little guy. There, there. I'm here for you. Oh, you poor thing. He must have been so horrible to you, putting you in that bag. I know. There, there."

The Cyndaquil looked at her and released his jaws from her wrist. He stared up at her, then, without warning, tackled her to the ground.

"HAILEY!" everyone shouted in alarm.

"It's alright. He's fine!" she laughed. The pokemon was currently licking her face and rubbing his long snout against her neck lovingly. "See? He just needed to be shown a little kindness. I'm sure you've never said one nice word to him in his life."

"Oh… umm… well…" The professor looked at his shoes guiltily.

"That's what I thought. Well, you don't have worry anymore, little guy," she said, looking at the small pokemon. "You're coming with me on our mission. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded his head frantically and clutched her leg as if he was afraid she could leave any second. She stooped down to stroke his head and she picked him up. He went up onto her shoulder and shot a raspberry at the professor.

"Well, that was a huge change of events. Sheesh, turns out the random little girl Oak sends to save the Dex Holders seems to be a pokemon whisperer. At least we'll have him out of our hair for a while. As I said, I told all of the pokemon of your mission, so he knows enough. That is, if he paid any attention to me, which he probably didn't."

"I'm going to have to name you though, if that's okay. I don't just want to call you Cyndaquil the whole stupid time. I'll call you… Typhlo!"

"Why Typhlo?" Elm asked, a smirk on his face.

"It'll fit him when he's a Typhlosion. Plus, he's just about as strong as one the way he is now. And I thought you said he'd be a bad pokemon!" She grinned at him as he glared at the tiny pokemon on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah!" Yellow exclaimed. "We totally forgot after the whole Cyndaquil thing! Olivia-san, you're good with… um…"

"Cosmetics, honey," she reminded her kindly.

"Whatever that is. Yellow and I can't be recognized out there, so… if you'd be so kind to, would you-"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Olivia shouted, grasping Hailey's and Yellow's hands.

Hailey and Yellow could only glance at each other before they were dragged by Olivia into another room. Thyphlo growled and snarled at being left behind. He raced after the professor, aiming to take his frustration and anger out on him.

They both stopped, however, when there was a knocking at the door. Typhlo stepped away from the professor, wanting to see if he'd tell Hailey of his good behavior with the public, allowing him to answer it.

"What?" the professor blurted, shocked at who he saw in front of him.

"Hey, professor! How's it going? Good? That's great."

A boy with black hair, large bangs, a cap, goggles, holding a billiard cue, three belts with pokeballs attached to them, and a skateboard stood in front of Elm with a wide grin on his face.

"GOLD!" Elm cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here? How in Arceus' good gosh name did you ever escape to get here? Answer me boy!"

"Umm… professor? Can I come inside? Then we can talk."

"Oh… yes, of course. Silly me, always forgetting to allow people to speak or enter my home before I start shouting nonsense at them. Very well, come inside. Oh, and watch out for the Cyndaquil. He's evil, I tell you; evil!"

"Well, alright," Gold said as he walked inside.

Typhlo sat on the couch, eating a cookie.

"How'd you get that, you demon? I was going to eat that later!"

Typhlo merely shot him a raspberry and went back to eating.

"Is this little guy the one you were talking about? Doesn't seem that bad," Gold commented as he reached down to pet him. He had teeth sink into his hand. Instead of being calm and collected, as Hailey had been, Gold flailed his arm away and cried out in alarm. "Never mind; he is that bad!"

"Anyway, Gold, How did you get here?"

"I fell from the cage Silver, Crystal, and I were in. I fell into the ocean a couple days off of New Bark Town's coast. I came here on Politaro and Silver's Feraligatr. I have both of their pokemon. Silver and Crystal were taken by the Mask of Ice. He's in control of Ho-oh and Lugia again, Elm. He took them and flew off."

"Oh me, oh my! This is terrible! Now we're against Mask of Ice and Team Rocket? The other one alone was bad enough! This is going to be twice as hard as it was before."

There was a loud crashing sound in the other room that made all three of them look in its direction.

"NO WAY IN HECK AM I WEARING THAT!"

"Who's that…?" Gold asked in a quiet, freaked out voice.

"I believe that's-"

He was cut off by another voice shouting;

"I said you could do anything but dye my hair, so, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT DYEING IT PINK WOMAN!"

"That was-"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS OR NOT?"

"That was Olivia!" Elm shouted quickly.

"You're assistant lady? What in the name of Mew is she doing in there?"

"You see-"

"I can't believe you just pushed me over so I wouldn't be able to curl your hair! And, Yellow, why the heck did you slap me across the face for? I was only trying to put a dress on you!"

"No dresses!"

"Definitely not! And I said nothing weird with the hair, didn't I you crazy woman!"

"Whatever! You wanted to look different, right?"

"Not to the extreme!"

"Oh, and Olivia, if it's no trouble; ABSOLUTELY NO MAKEUP!"

"DAMN!"

"Seriously, professor, what the heck are they doing?" Gold sounded scared as he, Elm, and Thyphlo took cover behind the couch. "They're starting to freak me out!"

"Starting to?"

A second later, a tired looking Olivia came out of the room with a black eye and messy hair.

"Done," she breathed as she sat down. "What happened to you guys?"

"Hey, I'm here. You know, only was kidnapped for half a year, no biggie."

"Oh, hi Gold. Nothing can surprise me anymore. I'm way too tired. Oh, professor, they're done. But, if you ever, EVER, ask me to makeover two tomboys ever again, I'll rip out your throat and cremate your balls. Okay?"

Gold and the professor both gulped as Thyphlo chuckled darkly at the older man's bad luck.

"Come out, girls," Olivia sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy either.

"NO!" they both shouted.

"Please?"

"NEVER!"

"NOW, IF YOU EVER WANT TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

"You need to stop talking about ripping off or harming the reproductive parts of the body, you know that?" Gold muttered.

"Yeah? Well you obviously haven't tried to work with these two. C'mon guys, you look great and no one will recognize you at first glance, alright? Sheesh!"

"Says you! I never want to go through anything like that again!" Yellow's voice came from the room.

"Where did you come from; Hell?" the second voice growled.

"Just get the hell out here now, damn it all!"

(Gold's POV)

I am oh, so happy I was born so I could see this.

Yellow came out wearing her blonde hair down, allowing it to cascade down her back. She had small locks braided in the front. She also wore a flower helm that Olivia had braided into her bangs. She wore a ruffled white blouse, denim shorts, white knee-socks, and denim shoes.

I looked her up and down, my mouth gaping open, and my mind befuddled. "Yellow, three words; you be hot!"

"GOLD!" Yellow shrieked as she practically leapt into my arms and proceeded to crush my lungs. "How in Arceus' good gosh name did you get away? I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yellow, I need to breath. That's what I was given lungs for, and you are killing them. Though, I do like you hugging me and could really get used to it," I said with a smirk.

Yellow blushed and backed off just to jump up and down giddily. "Sorry Gold, I just can't believe you're back! Hailey and I weren't planning on finding you until a whole lot later with Silver and Crystal."

"Super Serious Gal and Silv can wait until later. Anyways, who's this Hailey girl? Is she hot?"

"Gold," Yellow began in a stern tone. She never got to finish because, just as she was going to continue, Olivia had managed to bring the other girl out of the room.

If I thought Yellow looked good, this girl was a goddess sent from the garden of all beautiful pokemon in the universe. How could something like this exist without me knowing? What've I been doing all these years while this beauty was on the face of this planet?

The girl wore her blonde hair in a messy bun with a few strands falling out, framing her pretty face perfectly. She wore a ruffled sundress that reached to her knees, had puffy sleeves, and had a ribbon that tied around her neck. It was a lush, pale green color that brought out the green in her stormy sea-green eyes and took his breath away. She wore a sort of gold Roman sandals that twisted up to the top of her calf with a leaf and vine design. She wore a bow made with some sort of golden frilled ribbon on the side of her bun.

"I'm never, ever going to forgive you for this you demon woman!" she was growling at Olivia.

"But you look so pretty now! I'm sure all the boys will be knocking at your door in no time!"

"I don't want that! I'm on a mission, not a fashion show!"

"Hey, at least I didn't make you wear makeup. You're welcome."

"Wow…" was all I could get out. This girl was the epitome of beauty; the long lashes, the smooth ivory skin, the eyes that seemed to contain the colors of the sea on a stormy night, the curly blonde hair, the way she could tell you what she was feeling just by her expressions (though she voiced it too); she was just too perfect to be true! Also, everything about this girl screamed most of everything about her was real and natural.

_Is this what love at first sight was like?_ I thought to myself. I've never felt anything like this before in my life!

"YOU!" she exclaimed, seeming to completely forget her misery. She walked over with a bright smile on her face. "How'd you get out! I wasn't planning on seeing you for awhile! Do you remember me?"

"Remember you…?" I trailed off. Now that she mentioned it, she did seem familiar. Where have I seen her before…? Wait…! "LONER!" I screeched.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?" she asked, in a semi-irritated voice.

"That doesn't matter! You helped me get out. You're Pidgeot shot a Steel Wing at the cage, I leaned back against the bars of it, and there I go; crashing into the ocean while the Mask of Ice steals my friends again! Well, at least I'm out again!"

"You're right," she said, looking a little put down.

"Don't worry about Silver and Crystal for a second. They're tough as nails and grumpier than Piloswine. They'll be a-okay. Just trust me on that," I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. "The only thing we really have to worry about is that stupid Mask of Ice; he's the real threat, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Elm asked me, tilting his head to the side.

So I explained exactly what happened and left everyone else gaping at me, all besides Hailey. God was she hot! Anyways;

I saw her expression harden and her eyes narrow for a moment before she asked, "Are you sure? From what you said, it sounds like he was saving them from their deaths, not trying to kidnap them. Also, what would he possibly gain from capturing those two; without you; throwing their pokemon out the window to help you, and crash our enemy's spacecraft? It sounds to me he's trying to help our cause."

"What makes you side with him?" I growled, forgetting all about the fact she was a pretty girl.

"Your story, that's what. I'm just going on facts is all. No need to get so defensive."

"You're sticking up for that bastard!"

"Please don't use that language around me; there are plenty of other things to call him that aren't curse words."

"Why are you on his side though?" I continued to argue; still not seeing her reason.

"Because he sounds like a friend; not an enemy. Plus, I'd like more people to add to my ally list instead of my list of enemies."

"Whatever! He's an enemy and that's that! Can't you see logic?"

"Can't you see reason?"

"You know who the mask of Ice is, right?"

"Of course not," she said, her voice growing quiet.

"His name is Pryce."

In just a few seconds her face went from stubbornly charming to a face made of an emotion containing a blistering fury that could compare to the heat a Groudon could make.

"It is not."

"Yes… it is," I said slowly. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"HE'S NOT!"

"Then explain to me the old man I unmasked when he tried to take over time!"

"Shut up!"

"Pryce is a creepy ass jerk who-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's not that kind of person! He wouldn't do anything like that! He's a good person that would never do anything that bastard Mask of Ice has done to me! He wouldn't! I swear it wasn't him! He even told me he didn't do it!"

"Pryce is a dirty liar then. He did it."

I felt my head snap to the side with a loud resounding noise. My cheek stung and made my eyes blister with tears when I lifted my hand to touch the sore spot.

I turned my head back to the girl in front of me. Her hand was raised, her eyes brimming with tears of her own, and fury being the only emotion on her face.

"Wha-"

She took off running out of the house with the Cyndaquil dashing after her, shooting me a dirty look. I was about to follow before a small hand grasped my shoulder, keeping me back. I turned to see Yellow, slowly shaking her head.

"This must be a touchy subject to her. Give her some time, Gold. Don't talk about Pryce or her family; ever. Not even the Mask of Ice. Just don't."

"Alright Yellow; but damn, she can slap."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's your weekly chapter of Pokemon Special Hail! Oh, and I just wanted you all to know that the week after next week till June 10th or so will be really busy for me and I may not be able to post as often. It kills me not to get more stuff out to you guys but I just won't have the time. I have finals in a week or so and I have a whole bunch of stuff for my school to do until two or so weeks after summer break. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Remember; read and review!

Hailey: Wow, I finally get to do a disclaimer?

Green: Hey, she's right. How do you go on for so long as the main character without doing even one disclaimer?

Hailey: Yeah, it's just sad! Lillystream!

Lillystream: What? I never thought about it till now! Do you want me to give it to Bulba?

Hailey: NO! Lillystream does not own pokemon. If she did there'd be too many plot complications and the show wouldn't exist.

Lillystream: Haha, you say that like it's a bad thing.

Green: The show not existing would be great, but I'd hate to see what you'd do to the characters.

Hailey: True…

Lillystream: Okay, just for that I'm making you have a boyfriend in this series!

Hailey: What! Alright, alright, I give up. Wait… Why are you still reading this? Seriously, just read the stupid story already! Oh, sorry, I meant please!

Chapter 3

(Hailey's POV)

That jerk! How dare him!

She wiped the tears from her eyes and knelt next to Typhlo by a tree trunk about a mile away from New Bark Town.

Typhlo nuzzled my cheek affectionately before asking, "Are you okay? Did that spiky headed freak hurt you? I'll blast him to pieces; I swear!"

She chuckled a bit before stroking his back. "I'll be alright, Typhlo. It's just a rocky subject for me. You see, I have a second mission."

"Other than finding the Dex Holders like that overgrown nerd told me and the others about?"

"Yeah. I want – no, have – to find my family."

"Your family?"

"You see, I don't really know any of them that are alive. My mom died when I was five. My cousin was kidnapped when I was one or two. My aunt slowly lost her mind until her husband, my uncle abandoned her. I don't know where she went. I never knew my dad. I don't know if he's alive or not. I only know he was in Hoenn when my mom was alive. I think Naotis is my uncle, but I'm not too sure."

"Wow…" Typhlo breathed. "Can I ask a few questions?"

"Of course. You don't have to ask permission first, silly! You're my partner now! Another member of our family! I'll have to introduce you to the pokemon from Kanto in a little. After you ask your questions first."

"Who did you live with afterwards? You know… when…"

"I lived with Pryce. He's a great guy. He had to put me in a foster home so he could continue being a Gym leader."

"Is that why you got upset when spiky head started talking bad about him?"

"Yeah… The bond runs too deep for me to just sit there and listen to someone badmouth the person who took me in as their own after everything happened."

"How far are you with this mission?"

"I've already found out some stuff about my cousin. I don't know much about anything else really. There's still so much to do and so many people to look for."

"Can you introduce me to the others now?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah… I heard they were super cool and strong."

"They are. But they're really nice, too." Hailey reached for the largest pokeball at her waist. She brought it out to show her new partner. "This contains the entire old team's pokeballs. If we have to continue the journey after Johto, then you and our future team will go in here with the others. C'mon out, you guys!"

The rest of the team was out with a few flashes of bright light.

Seven pokemon stood before them. A large bird pokemon with soft, downy plumage stretched its wings. A fox with nine tails sat gracefully next to a large tiger-pelted dog with a large mane that stretched, arching its back. The green dinosaur-like pokemon stood, blinking slowly, the leaves on its back swaying in the breeze. A yellow spiky dog ran in circles around all of them. A purple humanoid pokemon with a tail leaned on a tree, holding a spoon and staring protectively at his new trainer. And a large, flaming bird floated in the sky above them, flapping her inferno wings once in a while.

"This is my old team," Hailey said fondly, walking up to stroke the green pokemon's snout. "This is Bulba. He's a Venusaur. The Pidgeot is Pidge, the Jolteon is Thunders, the Ninetails is Fern, the Arcanine is Lyla, and the other two are Mewtwo and Moltres."

"Whoa…!" was all Typhlo could utter. "These are the legendary team of yours! I can't believe I get to meet you guys! Holy Arceus, you guys are too awesome!"

"Thank you, little one," Pidge chirped in her bell-like voice. "I am glad to have you as my comrade. I hear you are strong as well."

"I'm nothing compared to you! I'm honored to be your ally!"

"Well, you guys should go back now," Hailey said. "It'll be best if no one sees any of you just yet."

Hailey had just gotten them all in their pokeballs right when a voice called out.

"Hailey! Where'd you go? I'm sorry bout what I said earlier! Come back!"

It was Gold.

_That guy! _Hailey cursed to herself quietly.

"Come on, Typhlo. Let's leave."

"What about Miss Yellow? Didn't you want to bring her too?"

"Yeah… but she'll be with Gold. I don't want to be around that jerk."

"You're right. Let's go to Cherrygrove City. It's just a couple of miles away from here. C'mon, I'll lead the way there!"

"Alrighty then."

Hailey followed the small pokemon without another word.

An hour or so later, Typhlo and Hailey rested at the foot of a tree, leaning against the trunk to enjoy some poffins Hailey made. There were patches of flowers everywhere. Hailey could name most of them. She had studied flora, plants and flowers, when she had lived in Kanto just as much as she learned as much as she could about pokemon. A patch of bluebells here, a group of daisies there. They were all very beautiful.

"This is great! Where have you been all my life?" Typhlo asked, savoring every bite of his poffin.

"In Kanto," Hailey said, trying not to chuckle at her new pokemon.

They simply sat there for a few moments, silently munching on the food, before one of the daffodil patches rustled and shook.

"Did you hear that?" Typhlo asked, leaping up and breathing smoke out of his nose.

"Yeah. Let's check it out."

They crept up on flowers before pouncing in them. Hailey picked up what was in the midst of the flowers and brought it up to her eye level. It was a Sentret, trembling in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" the Sentret cried in a terrified voice. It was a female.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry!" Hailey set the furry pokemon down immediately. "I didn't know whether or not you meant harm, so I just went and did that. I'm really sorry. Please; don't be afraid of us. We didn't mean to scare you." She spoke in a gentle, reassuring voice. "We won't hurt you."

"Oh… I didn't mean to make you suspicious. I was only looking for something to eat. I thought I smelt something yummy coming from over here, but I didn't mean to be so rude. I sincerely apologize."

"Here, have some," Hailey said, pulling out one of the poffins. "It's no trouble at all, really, so you can have it. Here, have as much as you want; I made more than enough. My name is Hailey, by the way, and this is Typhlo. Here, tell us about yourself."

They all sat down next to the makeshift camp while the Sentret ate and talked.

"I ran away from my home in Mahogany Town because my old trainer was ever so cruel."

Hailey's stare grew icy cold as she asked, "What did he do?"

"Well, I wanted to be strong and I thought he caught me to be a part of his team, but he only ever used me for his other pokemon's target practice or their very own personal punching Sentret. He always said I was really weak and useless… That I had no worth and no reason to live."

"What?" Hailey asked, enraged. "You are not!"

The Sentret flinched. She looked surprised at the girl's words. "What do you mean?"

"No one is useless! Why would we be born if we had no reason to live in this world? We all have a purpose and we are all useful no matter who or what we are. Don't let what that jerk bag of a trainer said to you get inside your head. Don't let that crud get to you and always remember that you're always of use as long as you actually want to help others, and don't you ever let anyone tell you anything different."

The small furry pokemon looked up at the blonde girl in silence for a moment before leaping onto her shoulder and weeping into her hair.

"It was awful! He was so horrible to me!" she sobbed.

Hailey smiled and stroked the pokemon's fur. "There, there," she said soothingly. "You must have been through so much, you poor thing. It's alright. You must have been so sad. You're so strong, little one. It's alright. There, there."

Typhlo grinned up at them just as his Cyndaquil nose caught the scent of someone approaching them swiftly. "Hailey," he said warningly.

"Something's coming?"

"Yeah… I don't know who, but they're coming fast. We'd better get out of here…"

"Would you like to come with us?" Hailey asked the pokemon in her arms.

She nodded, her face tear stained as Hailey and Typhlo dashed forward to Cherrygrove.

"Is it still behind us?"

"Yeah, and it's gaining. There's no way a human could be that fast. Try picking it up on your Poke radar. You might be able to find out at least what kind of pokemon it is."

"How are you so sure it's a pokemon?"

"Have you ever heard of a human that can go that fast? I'm amazed how we're able to keep ahead of it!"

"The radar isn't reading off a pokemon's signal though!"

"Then please feel free to explain to me what in Arceus' name is following us!" They finally reached Cherrygrove City, almost completely breathless. "Do you think we lost it?" Typhlo asked nervously.

"I've got no idea, but we'd better get to the pokemon center so we can stay the night. Anyway," Hailey turned to the Sentret, "you never told us your name."

"Oh, why that's because I don't have one."

"Well, I'll have to name you then. Hmm… How about Flora?" she suggested, smiling, remembering picking the pokemon out of the flowers.

"I love it!" the brown pokemon purred, swishing her large tail.

"I thought you would. Now then, we'd better get going. Whatever, or whoever, was chasing us might still be around so we'd better get going."

"You're right," Typhlo agreed. "I definitely wouldn't want to meet whatever it was alone out at night. What are we going to eat?"

"You're just like Bulba; nothing but food with you two!" Hailey grumbled half-heartedly.

They had just walked through the automatic door when they heard a male voice shouting, "You damn nurse! Move faster, you bitch!" The nurse Joy flinched at his words, but didn't say anything in her defense.

"Hey, watch your tongue!" Hailey barked before she even thought about what she was doing.

"What did you say to me, you little whore?"

"Who are you calling a whore?" Typhlo shrieked at him.

"Oh, you're little buddy here thinks he's so tough, huh?" the man sneered, though all he heard from the Cyndaquil was growling and snarling.

The man had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He wore glasses and a necklace with some kind of tooth on it. Flora trembled on Hailey's shoulder, only able to stare openmouthed at the man who stood before them.

"Ah, so you found my punching bag, have you? Great, now give it back."

"What are you talking about?" Hailey glared at him.

"That Sentret; it's my punching bag. I can tell from the way it's looking at me. Now give the stupid thing back to me you little slut!" He thrust his open hand out in front of her, as if he expected her to put Flora right into his palm.

Hailey's eyes narrowed and her stare turned icy. The man flinched under her glare. "You know," she said in a cold voice, controlled by rage, "there is so much you can get away with saying to a girl."

She brought her knee straight up, catching the man in the groin. He let out a girlish scream of pain as he fell to the ground. He screamed with each kick she landed on his groin until he went silent.

"Is he…" nurse Joy walked over nervously.

"Nah," Hailey said dismissively. "He isn't dead. But he should be. Nobody like that should exist."

"Well, thank you for defending me. Oh, were you planning on spending the night?"

"I was kind of hoping so…"

"Then, it's on the house! Oh, and, here, take this gift." The nurse took out an egg. It was the same size as Lyla's and Fern's eggs, but weighed a little less. There were red and blue triangles on it and it seemed to buzz along with her heartbeat.

"Thanks a lot." Hailey got the key to their room and wrapped the egg warmly into a blanket upon their arrival. Doctors had come to take care of the jerk Hailey practically neutered, despite Hailey saying he was better off dead.

"He's not the only one," she whispered as she shut off the light, all of them encased in a world of slumber.

Author's Note: Sorry it was a little short; I just wanted to get it out on time for you guys to enjoy. I'll be sure to get another chapter out next Friday/Saturday/Sunday, but from then on no promises. I love you all and I hope you don't have to get kneed in the nuts like that guy! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's the chapter for this week! I finally got it out. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. There are a few things I'd like to start doing with this story. One is to try making the chapters a little longer. Two is to start making some of the characters a little more interesting. If you have any suggestions for anything please feel free to PM me, and don't hesitate about it one little bit. I mean, I love constructive criticism. Trust me. I just can't stand someone complaining to me about stuff. So, remember, anything but bashing, complaining, or flames of any kind. Thank you and I hope you like the chapter!

Hailey: Wow that was a long author's note.

Lillystream: Sorry for being thorough!

Hailey: So, the characters aren't interesting enough now are they?

Lillystream: Hey, I'm just trying to make this story fun and entertaining for peoples of all kinds!

Hailey: Sure. We believe you.

Gold: Really? I don't believe her for a second!

Hailey: Neither do I, Gold. I was just being sarcastic.

Lillystream: Do you guys want me to make you two make out at some point? I will.

Hailey and Gold: NO!

Lillystream: Then shut the heck up and do the disclaimer.

Hailey: Fine you stupid author!

Gold: Lillystream does not own pokemon. Thank goodness for that. She's evil.

Lillystream: HEY! OUT OF LINE!

Gold: HELP ME!

Chapter 4

(Gold's POV)

"Dang it! Where'd she go? Explotaro, are you sure they went this way?" Gold asked his Typhlosion as they walked through the forest in the direction of Cherrygrove. Yellow had stayed with the professor to discuss some things before she left for Cianwood on account of Jasmine calling saying her Ampharos growing ill with old age and asking for Yellow to see if she could do anything about it.

Explotaro had been able to keep up with the scent trail for quite a time, lumbering through the forest at an unnatural pace, Gold perched on his back. He had lost the trail at the foot of Cherrygrove City.

Cherrygrove really wasn't that much of a city, Gold had concluded long ago. It was more like a town than anything really; just a few comfy looking homes, a Pokemart, and a Pokemon Center. That was it. Not at all like his beloved Goldenrod City; a city of all cities.

"Well, we'd better call it a night, eh buddy? Let's spend the night at the Pokemon Center. We'll look for her tomorrow; don't worry. Even if she's really cute and vulnerable-looking, she's seriously strong. Nobody's gonna hurt that girl. That, I can promise you without a doubt."

They had just walked up to the Pokemon Center just as the first ambulances pulled up. Paramedics and police poured into the building, leaving Gold and Explotaro immediately worried. What if it was Team Rocket?

They ran after the police and medics to see a guy on the ground holding his balls in pain. Gold didn't know whether or not to laugh or to swear. He'd seriously thought the place was getting attacked or robbed by Rockets.

He saw a blonde head walking away from the crowd with a Cyndaquil and a Sentret on each of her shoulders. "Found you," Gold smirked.

"Excuse me," he said to the nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Oh, yes? How can I help you, sir?"

"Can I get a room? Oh, and can it be next to the pretty girl who just walked by? She's supposed to be with me, but I kinda pissed her off and she left so I'm gonna apologize big time to her in the morning."

"Alright, sir," the nurse relented, giving him a knowing smile full of pity; she obviously knew that anyone who pissed of the tiny blonde was bound to get their asses handed to them painfully. "Here's your key. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Gold glanced at the guy being carried away on a stretcher.

"Yes, sir. What would you like to know?"

"What exactly happened here? All I know when I came here is that this guy was cradling his nuts as if they'd fall off if he didn't."

The nurse gave a small, dark chuckle at this. "He was badmouthing me and pokemon so the small, cute blonde girl started attacking him in our defense. It was quite amusing and adorable of her to do so, though I'm sure he went through a world of pain."

A little freaked out by the nurse's expression, he nodded and left for his room, Explotaro trotting after him.

(Silver's POV)

"Morning, Crystal," Silver greeted the girl as she walked into the kitchen of Pryce's home. "Did you sleep well?"

Crystal's face turned a soft shade of pink as she said, "Isn't that a question Gold would ask?"

It was Silver's turn for his face to turn red. "T-that's not what I meant and you know it! I meant that, you know; did you have a good rest, or did you have nice dreams, or whatever!"

"Sorry; I'm too used to Gold's stupid questions," she explained as she sat down. "I slept well. How do you think he is, anyway?" she asked, referring to their rash, wild friend.

Something dinged and Silver pulled the toast out of the toaster. Spreading butter and jam over it, he replied, "That idiot is probably just fine. He's a dumbass, but it there's one thing about him that cancels that out; he knows sure as Hell how to survive. Trust me; he won't be stopped by something like this. Who knows? Maybe he's joined up with Loner and they're looking for us right now."

Crystal took a bite of the toast and sighed. "You're probably right, Silver. It's just hard to wrap my head around this completely. It's not that easy for me to adapt to situations like this. I mean, I could deal with being locked up with the others, but being cut off from them? I'm not too sure. And why did we choose to stay with Pryce again? Didn't he try to kill us all just a few years ago?"

"Yeah, but, Crystal," Silver said, pouring orange juice into two glasses; one for him and one for Crystal, "can't you tell he's changed? He seemed really sorry and upset about what he did; especially about what it did to Loner. Plus, he's helping us now. Don't you think that's enough to make emends? Sure, I'll keep an eye out for if he does anything suspicious; you know, since it's not my style to run into anyone's open arms without thinking it through first; but I do want to trust him for the most part. I'll do anything to be reunited with Loner and take Naotis down."

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, why do you think he through all of the pokemon down to Gold?"

"To save his ass maybe?" Silver chuckled. "Listen; he needed at least more than one water type to get his good for nothing butt to shore. Plus, he needs more protection than we do. Against Team Rocket and Loner."

"So, tell me," Crystal glanced over at him, taking a sip of her orange juice, "how do you know Loner?"

"I'd like to call us family, but we're more like childhood friends really. We grew up partially together and lived together until I was taken by the Mask of Ice."

"I see. Do you like her?"

"Yeah," Silver answered, obviously not understanding fully what she meant; our poor, pure little Silver.

"Oh… Do you think she likes you too?"

"Well I'd sure as heck hope so. Why?"

"No reason…"

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" Silver asked, slowly backing away from her as she found great power in destroying five pieces of toast every ten seconds.

"I'm perfectly fine," she managed to get out without choking as she forced down the toast with the juice.

"Don't die…"

(Hailey's POV)

"Dear Arceus I hate mornings…" Hailey grumbled as she fixed her bed head, which grew wilder than a Mareep's fur if she didn't brush it regularly. She put her hair up like Olivia taught her and put her outfit back on. She preferred her pigtails to the bun, but she'd have to wait until she reached the department store of the region since none of the Pokemarts ever had any good ones; only the cheap kinds that snap after one use.

She looked around the room she, Typhlo, and Flora stayed in. It reminded Hailey so much of the first room she stayed in on her journey. She remembered Bulba's goofy smile and Pidge's chirpy voice saying good morning to them for the first time. She spotted her two new pokemon and smiled softly at the two snoring away; Typhlo loudly and Flora softly.

"Brings back some good memories, eh?" a deep, masculine voice came from the large pokeball on the side table. Hailey took it out and brought out Bulba's pokeball. The Venusaur was staring up at her, a nostalgistic twinkle in his eyes. "I'm remembering the same thing you're remembering, I reckon. The first night we spent together with Pidge."

"Yeah. It was loads of fun with you two, wasn't it?" she asked, smiling fondly.

"Are you kidding me? It was more fun than anything I've ever done in my short life."

"The room we stayed at?" Hailey asked incredulously.

"Naw, not that part; although it was one of the many stepping stones we used to get to the fun parts. What I meant was the journey as a whole. It was all fun; equally."

"Yeah, it was. What was your favorite part?" she asked.

"My favorite part was being with everyone. I've never had friends before. I used to think I didn't want them. Oh, boy was I wrong. If I hadn't met any of you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now. Probably still sitting back at Oak's place with Charmander and Squirtle."

"I'm glad I chose you."

"I'm glad you chose me too, Hailey."

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Hailey staring down at Typhlo and Flora's sleeping forms, before Bulba interrupted by saying, "They're a fine bunch, too."

"Who?" Hailey asked, curious.

"Those two, of course!" Bulba said, pointing down at the two pokemon she was staring at with one of his vines. "They're gonna be great fighters. Just you see."

"I don't doubt you, nor have I ever thought any different from you about that subject. Typhlo is already a great fighter and I'm sure he'll just get better and better at it. As soon as he stops being so spoiled!" she joked. "He'll be following me around like a lost Houndour if he keeps this up! But Flora; Flora's got great potential. And I'm sure she can reach it since we've beaten all that's stopped her all this time. Don't worry; I won't go soft on these two."

"That makes me worry more!" he chuckled. "I've seen what you're like! You're brutal! You know," he began, a mischievous twinkle dancing in his scarlet eyes, "you'd think such a tiny, cute little girl would be so sweet and innocent. Never would think she's a demon in disguise!"

"Hahaha; very funny," she grumbled in an un-amused tone. "Well, anyways, I'd better wake them up so we can get started for today."

"You do that. And, Hailey?" he called out softly.

"Yeah, Bulba?"

"You be careful now, you hear? That's from all of us. We don't want harm to come to a single lock of curly blonde hair on your pretty little head."

"Don't worry, Bulba," she reassured him. "Just as you said, I'm tough. I'm not gonna get myself hurt that easily. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Good bye, Hailey. And good luck. Be safe."

With that, she put away his pokeball into the larger one and called out to the sleeping pokemon;

"Wake up!"

The Cyndaquil jolted awake while Flora flinched and opened her eyes slowly.

"What was that for?" the shrew-like pokemon squinted up at her from where he lay.

"You wouldn't wake up fast enough so I had to. We need to get up or we'll never leave on time."

"Well you didn't have to be so loud…" Flora muttered silently.

"Anyways, did you two sleep well?"

"I slept awesome," Typhlo said as he stretched, jumping of the couch as he went into the kitchen area, grinning in her direction, "Until you woke us up!"

"I slept well," Flora said from where she was curled in a ball, her tail wrapped completely around her like a blanket.

Hailey looked over to the egg that still lay on the bed that she had wrapped in blankets the previous night. "What about you, little guy?" she spoke in a warm, motherly tone to the egg, feeling its energy quiver in response. "That's good."

"Did you make any more poffins?" Typhlo came back out of the kitchen with a dejected look on his narrow, shrew-like face.

"Typhlo," Flora said in a stern tone, her shyness around the two completely gone ever since Hailey put the beat down on her old trainer, "why don't we let Hailey rest for once and we make breakfast?"

"What?" Typhlo looked at her with bewilderment written clearly all over his expression. "How in Mew's good name are we to accomplish such a demanding task as that? I have nubs for arms and so do you! How are we supposed to work that stuff? Cooking is human's play!"

"We could make something else that's easy for anyone to make. Like… toast or something. Oh, we should probably make lunch for later since we'll be on the road training and all. We'll probably work up an appetite!"

"You seem eager, don't you?" Hailey smiled at the Sentret.

"Yeah! I'm ready to train; especially since you're not going to use me as Typhlo's punching bag. At least I hope you're not planning on that. I'm going to actually get to do something! I'm so excited!"

"That's the spirit! I'd never even think of using a pokemon like that at all; especially one with such great potential. Remember, I'm not your old trainer; I'm your new one. So forget that douche bag and remember the great times we're bound to end up having! Oh, and don't worry; I'll make the food. Thyphlo, you pack up and clean the place while I do that. That way we'll be ready to leave once we're done eating."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Typhlo barked goofily as he ran off to pack up their supplies.

"Flora, you said last night that you can read and write in human, right?"

"Yes. My old trainer forced me to learn so that I could read and write everything for him. Why do you ask?"

"Can you write a list of supplies we need to get? I'm not trying to make you do all the work, but I wanted to get this done while I make breakfast."

"It's not a problem at all!" The pokemon ran off to get a pen and paper. "Ready."

As Hailey stirred the porridge, she called to Typhlo, "Do we have any more potions?"

"Only a few," his voice called back.

They continued like that for several minutes until the list, packing, and breakfast was done. "There are also a few things I'd like to get that aren't for healing or anything so we'll have to wait until we get to the Goldenrod Department Store."

"I've heard about that place," Typhlo said, chewing on his toast that he kept dipping in the porridge. "It's supposed to have tons of cool stuff!"

"It's strange, though," Flora said.

"What?"

"Hailey actually wants to go shopping for stuff."

"Hey! Well, I just wanted to get some hair ties, some actual shoes, and some actual clothes that I won't feel weird in. Plus I want to get you guys some stuff too."

"Like what?" Typhlo asked, looking at her strangely, trying to see what she could possibly be thinking in that blonde head of hers.

"You'll see. Plus, Goldenrod is supposed to be one of the biggest cities ever! It's bound to have an awesome gym!"

Once they finished, they put everything away and walked out the room. They had just entered the lobby when she felt someone covered her eyes abruptly from behind.

She squeaked and the person behind her chuckled. "Never woulda imagined you squeaking. Don't worry; it's pretty cute and it works for you."

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Right. Now. This very second." Hailey growled, regaining her composure from her frightened girly one, turning her emotions to icy cold ones. She knew it was Gold without even looking. Typhlo snarled and growled up at him while Flora looked from each of the three, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I just came to say that I'm really sorry for yesterday. Anyway, I saw what you did to that dude when I got here. I knew you were tough but, really? You need to stop going around hurting guys where it can kill. You could've really ripped his balls off, you know?"

"Shut up. I had my reasons. Now let me go."

To her surprise, he actually released her. "Sorry. So, what do you say? Let's join up and go after Team Rocket!"

"Sorry, but I don't work with assholes."

"Hey! I apologized, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it." It was a cold, hard statement.

"Does that matter? Fine, I apologize that we can't see on the same terms. I actually am sorry for that. But I know what I saw better than anyone. And—"

"Let's just stop there. I mean," Hailey smirked, "if you still want to travel together. Though, I must warn you, I seem to attract more trouble than I might be worth."

"Hey, me too! Oh, great, now the power of wrecking havoc is going to be doubled," he chuckled.

"Double trouble," she agreed.

"Well, at least I'll be there to protect you!" he exclaimed, trying his best to sound cool.

"Do you really think I'll be needing your protection?" she retorted, waving him off.

"Not really…" he dramatically sobbed, having been shot down.

"Now then, let's get going. We have a mission to accomplish, remember?"

His face brightened as he said, "Yup. After you, of course."

"When did you become such a gentleman?" she asked sarcastically, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It had been such a huge flipping pain to undo what Olivia had done to it, so she had just done a side ponytail instead.

"What? Am I not allowed to?"

"Nah; it just makes me think you're plotting something. Sorry, I have too many guy friends so I automatically know."

"Eh. Go figure. One guy plots something; all the other guys have to be too."

"Exactly!" she agreed in a sing-song voice that was meant to irritate him. She still hadn't entirely forgiven or forgotten what he had said about Pryce.

"For such a cute, tiny girl, you're awfully violent, aren't you?"

"I am not cute! And totally not tiny! I'm five foot two!"

"Aww!" he said, glomping her as she flailed her arms in surprise. "You are too cute!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" she said as she stomped on his foot as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" he shrieked. "Never mind; you totally aren't cute at all!"

"That's what I said in the first place!"

"Never mind again… You're not cute. You're absolutely adorable!" he laughed as her face grew a brighter red than Lyla's fur.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh no; not this again!"

Whew. I hope you enjoyed! Remember, to give me any suggestions or whatever do so by giving me a PM. I don't want any reviews asking me things like that. But please do review and such and I'll try to get out as much as I can to you guys. I love you a whole bunch for reading and staying with me and all my crazy! Bye, bye!

Random quote of the week; I had honestly considered drowning myself in the toilet but then I realized that it wasn't really a graceful way to go out.

Love you and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Yay, I'm alive! I'm just kidding, haven't been off _that_ long! However, I really am sorry that I'm this late and haven't uploaded in a couple of weeks. Just so everyone knows this story is NOT on hiatus and never will be! However, just a quick warning; I'm going to D.C. for a week on Monday and have to stay with my grandparents the weekend I get back and I'm going to be so tired I won't be able to write anything so don't be expecting another chapter for a while. It might be a month, more or less, but who knows?

Good news is that it's summer vacation and I have all the time in the world to write for you guys! Yay! The only other brake I have to take from writing is in July when I'm going to Idaho to visit family. But I'll be getting inspiration, ideas, and plot situations/developments from everything I do, so the stories will get very, very interesting (insert smiley face).

I hope none of you are too mad at me and don't stop reading the story, but I just wanted to let all you wonderful people know. I love you all and am very grateful for your support of me and my writing over the past almost year; that's right, the anniversary of me joining Fanfiction is in only two months! I joined July 29, 2011. I can't believe it's been an entire year! It seems like just yesterday I joined… good times, good times. Thank all of you for supporting me and keeping me writing and I hope you keep cheering me on cause I'm gonna keep writing until I die!

Green: Where the hell have you been?

Lillystream: I've been studying, packing, and doing a bunch of crap! You can't expect me to do all this stuff in one day! It's time consuming!

Yellow: *Sobbing* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

Gold: *Comically weeping* ME TOO!

Lillystream: It's cute when Yellow does it, Gold; it's just plain creepy when you do it…

Gold: But I don't want to wait any longer! Make me and Hailey get together right this second!

Hailey: *Blushing a deep red* W-what the heck, Gold!

Lillystream: All of you shut up and let the good people read their chapter! Geez, you'd think that people would be calm after you return from the dead after a month or two.

Crystal: No… that would be really weird if people found that normal.

Lillystream: Then I'm a freak!

Ruby: Is that anything you didn't know before?

Lillystream: Of course I knew that! My mommy says I'm special!

Red: So does mine!

Green: So does mine…

Everyone: *Stares at him, some holding back giggles*

Green: *Blushes* W-what?

Lillystream: Nothing! Now then… WAIT! SOMEBODY, QUICK! Do the disclaimer!

Sapphire: Hah! I get to do it this time! Lillystream doesn't own pokemon or everyone would worship Eevee.

Lillystream and Hailey: EEVEES ARE BEAUTIFUL!

Ruby: Did someone say beautiful?

Sapphire: Good grief… Well, while I'm dealing with these idiots, please enjoy your chapter and look forward to the next one in a month or so.

Chapter 5

(Crystal's POV)

Yawning loudly, Crystal sat up groggily. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and looked to the door of the room. She heard Silver and Pryce talking to each other in hushed voices. Silver sounded worried while Pryce sounded grim.

_What's going on out there?_ she thought.

She hurriedly slipped out of her pajamas and into her civilian clothes. Pulling on her skull cap, she cautiously opened the door leading into the hallway of Pryce's home. She slowly tip-toed down the hall until she could hear their voices crystal clear (Haha, get it?).

"—but, Pryce, we can't do that at this point! She could be in danger!"

"What in the blazes does that mean? She's always in danger, whether there's an evil man involved or not! Either she found trouble or it found her. That's how it's always been and probably how it always shall be. But that doesn't matter right now; what matters is that I didn't plan on Naotis finding new henchmen to replace Brown and the others so quickly, which is a huge, huge problem. I got word from one of the other gym leaders that one of them is really close to where she is now; and that, my boy, cannot be a mere coincidence."

"I have no doubt that it's not, so don't worry about that. I'm just saying it might be too rash to do anything about it right now. I'm sure she can handle anything the new guys have to through at her. She beat Copper, Brown, and Garnet. Onyx is still with that stupid group of idiots we call Team Rocket, but at least he's on our side now."

"Ah, you're right. I nearly forgot about Onyx at this point. You know… We'd better keep our eyes out for him as well; just in case he decides to backstab us."

"True enough," the red-headed boy grumbled through gritted teeth, Pryce's comment obviously bringing up painful betrayals from their past.

"Anyway," Pryce said, changing the subject. "How's about we go down to the gym? We should start training as soon as possible so we're ready for battle any time we're needed."

"Yes," Crystal said, emerging from around the corner, scaring the living daylight out of the other two. "But you seem to be forgetting something."

"Holy Arceus! How long have you been there?" Silver exclaimed in surprise.

"Long enough," she said, shooting the redhead a small glare, making him flinch in turn.

"What is it that I am forgetting, Miss Crystal?" Pryce asked in an apprehensive tone, eying her quietly, wondering the same thing as Silver.

"You threw our pokemon to Gold when you helped us all."

"Oh… Yes, I suppose you are correct. I should have thought of that. What should we do from this point? At least, until Hailey gets here?"

"Hmm. I'm not too sure, really. We might want to send out spies, but we don't really have any. Do we?" Crystal asked, not sure whether or not she wanted to know the answer from the look on the elder's wrinkled face.

"Of course we do. We have Will, Karen, Cart, and Shum. They can spy for us!"

"Are you _FLIPPING_ kidding me right now?" Silver asked incredulously. "You guys kept in contact all this time?"

"Yes," Pryce replied guiltily. "But we had grown close where you and Blue never did. I sincerely apologize, but I like to think the other four enjoyed the days of the mask. Okay… maybe that's incorrect. Rather, I should say that I'd like to think they enjoyed the time we all spent together. We were like a distorted family in a way. They should be here within the day if I call them."

"All right…" Silver relented hesitatingly. "I suppose having them reporting to us would be useful. I don't think that having them all together at the same time and place would be smart though. I mean after this meeting you're proposing."

"True. We should send one to each and every corner of Johto if they agree."

_Sounds like a plan_, Crystal sighed to herself. _I sure as heck don't have one…_

(Yellow's POV)(Right After Gold Left)

"Seems like there's no way I'm going to be travelling with them, huh?" Yellow commented once Gold bolted out and chased after her new friend. She knew more than anyone, she felt, about the other girl's sudden attitude adjustments.

"Seems like it." Professor Elm smiled at her. "What are you going to do now?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I'm probably going to try and follow some leads, if I can. I might follow after Gold and Hailey, but who knows when I'll be able to catch up to them, they're both so fast! I might visit the daycare center to see how everyone is doing there."

"Hey… Yellow?" Elm began nervously.

"What is it, professor?"

"You know how you can heal pokemon?"

"Yes…" she replied, not knowing where he was going with the conversation. Her eyes flickered over Olivia who lay across the couch, completely knocked out from trying to "beautify" the two girls.

"Well… Have you ever tried to heal a human before?"

"No. Why?"

"Johto's government is starting to rally troops to start helping in the fight against Team Rocket. You know, take out branches of them one by one. The big jobs are still up to Hailey, of course. But I'm sure they'll need a healer."

"Well… Gee, I'm not too sure. Where is it?"

"All the way in Blackthorn. If you caught up to Hailey and Gold, I'm sure they'd take you there. But, listen, if you do go, prepare for extreme dangers. I didn't tell you guys this because, one, I didn't get the chance to, and two, because it would scare the living Jigglypuff out of you guys."

"What is it?"

"There's been a heck of a lot of reports from Blackthorn. Everybody's saying that Claire, Blackthorn's gym leader, is hiding and sheltering some of the men Naotis has recruited for Team Rocket. Here's a hint; she's a dragon only pokemon leader. Who else only ever used dragons?"

"Lance…!" Yellow automatically whispered the name in fear and disgust.

"I'm hoping the rumors and myself are wrong, but, you see, I'm thinking it's a probable possibility. The troops could be in some pretty serious danger; and so will Hailey and Gold when they arrive there. And I'm sure the enemy will be looking forward to destroying the world's newest and talented hero; preventing her from bringing them to their knees in defeat."

"Oh my Arceus!" Yellow gasped. "I need to warn them!"

"Yes. And I really would appreciate it if you could try to become a healer for the army or whatever they're gonna be. I just know they'll be fighting and they'll need someone to look over them. So I think the person most eligible for the job is you, Yellow; so just give it some thought."

"I'm flattered. I'll go find Hailey and Gold as soon as I can, and I'll think about the healing thing. Goodbye, professor." Yellow stepped outside and called out Dodosk, her Dodrio. "Dodosk," she said in a cheerful voice, "we need to catch up to Hailey and Gold really quickly. Think you can do that?"

The three-headed bird pokemon nodded its head…s vigorously.

"That's what I thought. Let's head to Cherrygrove, and if they're not there, we can always keep going." She hopped onto the Dodrio's back as he began to trot in the direction Hailey and Gold had ran off in a few hours earlier.

(Gold's POV)(Present)

Walking without looking up and down at the girl in front of him was starting to get really difficult for Gold. He kept glancing, but also kept reminding himself that she was a pure, innocent lady that could hit like a pro man-killer.

He and Hailey were walking along Route 30, and on their way to Violet City. He wasn't used to not flirting with a girl to win her over; though that never really had seemed to work in the past with girls he was interested in; and he knew this one girl in particular would destroy his soul if he even tried.

Explotaro walked behind them while her Sentret and Cyndaquil rode on her shoulders and head. He was trying to think of something to bring up in conversation, but whenever he did come up with something, it sounded stupid so he stayed quiet.

"Hey, Gold?" her voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you mind telling me about yourself?"

"What?" he deadpanned.

"W-well," she stuttered, momentarily embarrassed, "Er, I mean; I think, since we're going to be travelling with each other and all, we should get to know each other better. I mean, I don't want to spend all my time with a complete stranger, you know?"

"Sure, so; what do you want to know?"

"Umm… What's your favorite pastime?"

"Oh, let's see, that's…" he thought about it._ I can't tell her about me chasing after girls… Not about gambling either… _"I like to raise pokemon eggs!" he shouted stupidly and lamely. _Really?_ He thought to himself. _That's what I came up with? Raising eggs? Really Gold!_

"Really?" she said with a smile. "That's so sweet. I raised a lot of my previous team from eggs. In fact, I'm actually raising one right now."

"Oh?" he said, surprised it had worked. "Can I see?"

"Of course." She reached into her bag and pulled out the egg. He took it and looked it over, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"This is a Togepi egg. I raised one when I was on my journey. He's a Togekiss now; a pretty strong one too."

"Wow. Really? I can't wait!"

"That'll be two pokemon we have in common," he smiled as he nodded towards Typhlo. The Cyndaquil merely puffed smoke from his nostrils and glared at Gold, hard. "Aren't you tough," Gold remarked.

Hailey obviously didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice because she responded with, "Don't you think so? He's such a strong pokemon; he'll be a great fighter when he gets some more training. This reminds me of my first couple of pokemon on my journey in Kanto."

"Yeah… we'll have to exchange some stories. I want to hear all about that. I'll tell you about… well nothing interesting really happened on my journey. Most of it was all work and seriousness. That's never any fun to tell stories about."

"My journey was tons of fun. Well it all started when the professor, Oak for me, called me over to the lab. That's where I got Bulba, my Venusaur. He's so great. I can't wait for you to meet him. We found my Pidgeot getting beat up by some jerky kids from my town. I nearly killed them, I swear!" she paused as he laughed. "Pidge is great too. Typhlo reminds me of Bulba, but more aggressive towards others and overly protective, while Flora reminds me of Pidge, always so quiet and collected. I beat some gyms, met some bad guys, caught some more pokemon and that's about it. So, my trip through Kanto was pretty uneventful."

"What about what I heard the gym leaders talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The cave incident. Or something like that."

A look of remembrance crossed her face as she broke into a wide grin. "Oh that. That was actually really, really fun. Though, in the midst of it, there was no time to think that."

"What happened?"

They spent the rest of the time they walked sharing stories and jokes, laughing and changing moods when they switched subjects. Gold felt, personally, he had never been happier, ever, just like this. Just at this time, with this one girl.

Is this what Silver meant about how Kris was really special? Because this girl was one of the most special things he had ever seen or met. His smiles weren't his usual grins or smirks; they were beams. Smiles filled with happiness and hope.

The thought kept crossing his mind every once in a while, though;_ I wonder how Silver and Kris are now…?_

(Silver's POV)

I'm so confused. Does Crystal like Gold? Those four little words made so many emotions happen within me. Anger, frustration, sorrow, angst… I guess, betrayal, and so many more. Then there was the disgust and humiliation I felt at myself for thinking those things; it sickened me that I was jealous of Gold. I couldn't believe I felt this way about my two best friends. If they liked each other, I should support them, right?

But I couldn't help feeling this way; the soft blue hair, the pretty blue eyes, her voice, her smile… they all made my dark world a little brighter. I didn't want my best friend to take this away from me; not my Crystal. But those four words stopped me from ever making her and all her light mine.

"Damn it!" I cursed to myself. "I am sixteen fricking years old! I should be able to ask out a girl. Gold's done it a billion times! Why can't I?"

I knew the answer; my fear of rejection and never being able to talk to her again kept me away; kept me from asking the vital question. From saying the three magic words that could change their relationship and friendship; I like you.

I didn't think Gold had romantic feelings for our female friend, but I couldn't help but feel insecure about this. I mean, she was my world; the one that made my darkest days bright with happiness and glee. I don't think I'd be able to keep living my life without her there. Or, worst, her being there in Gold's – or any other man's for that matter – arms.

Without her, I really had no purpose. Sure, I had Blue and Hailey… but Blue was like a sister and so was Hailey… even though the latter was actually my real family.

But I can't help but feel that she wants nothing to do with me lately. She keeps shooting me these glares and leaves in a hurry whenever Pryce and I talk about Hailey coming to Mahogany Town. She only ever comes in to eat; grabs her food, consumes it, then promptly leaves. I was confused as to why she was acting like this.

Was she upset with my cousin for not being able to save us because of Naotis? The petite blonde got shell-shocked pretty badly from what the man had said; thus Crystal shouldn't have had any reason to be upset with the other girl. We were safe and sound at Pryce's anyway, so what did it matter that she couldn't save us at that one time? She would have, if she could have, but there was no way she could do it after learning so much about their family at that point.

I just couldn't understand the reason as to why she got upset. I thought about asking her, but something in my head told me to drop it every time I tried; and I've definitely learned to trust the universe with this kind of shit 'cause the universe can be fricking scary and despicable if ignored. It's the whole reason as to why Team Rocket's back. Maybe Arceus got tired of all the peace and just decided to have at the chaos juice again and get drunk off it to a point where bad guy is your lunatic uncle dead set on taking over the world and killing your cousin? Karma's a bitch from Hell.

I sighed as I looked over at the beautiful girl again. I opened my mouth to say something before being interrupted by her voice.

"Silver?" she called over to me, looking at me with her lovely blue eyes.

"Yes?" I replied weakly, feeling the blood rushing up into my cheeks, probably making my face as red as my hair.

"So… tell me more about this Hailey girl. What's she like?"

"She's really great; I'm sure you're going to like her. She actually reminds me a lot of you. But with more Gold-like factors than I'd like to have around."

"I see," she said, unsure of what else she could say to that. "So… she's a loud pervert?"

I nearly choked over my own saliva at that. "W-what the hell? No, she's not. She just goes around beating the crap out of people that piss her off."

"Alright." We were enveloped in an awkward silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "What did she look like when you were younger?"

"Blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her eyes got way prettier, huh?"

"You had time to look at her eyes? I was kinda busy freaking over the fact that we could have been set free and she didn't because she was a coward; all because that stupid man said a few words that could have been completely false1"

"Hey!" I snapped at her, suddenly feeling defensive of my blonde cousin. "That was not her fault! She got Yellow free, and now all of us are free; that's way more than we had originally been asking for. What is your problem? Why do you hate her when you haven't ever met her? This isn't you, Crystal."

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Whatever, Silver."

I got up and stormed to the room I was staying in. Pryce was with the others; they had come within a few hours at his call.

What in Arceus' name was her problem? She was the one that kept bringing up Hailey. If she didn't want to talk about it, why'd she keep asking about her? She couldn't be that upset about her not being able to set them free right then and there… She overestimated her… Just because she had done so many things doesn't mean she can ignore something like what Naotis was talking about. A few words my ass; those were words someone like Hailey would take as words that said "I just murdered your best friend".

Sure; Hailey could be so goofy and carefree, it normally annoyed people. But the girl could get so serious it ended up scaring a lot of people. As a result, she had absolutely no friends besides Silver and the pokemon; and she never cared one bit. Family always mattered to her; so much that if someone told her all that stuff in one moment, the only expected answer you would get from her would be absolute shock. Then screaming, fighting, and sobbing.

The people around them always had said she was very emotional and animated… they had no idea. Though… it had never really been a bad thing. It showed how great a person she was. Way better than all the asses that went around assaulting others and doing crimes and drugs.

Crystal didn't know her; she had no reason to be upset. Hailey didn't know her, but I had a feeling Hailey would like Crystal right off the bat. Well, that was if Crystal wasn't snide to her the second she saw her.

Plopping himself onto his bed, he thought about the short while he and Hailey really knew each other. He had known her since the very day she was born; his very first friend. He had taught her a whole bunch of things; though they could barely speak since they were so young. They climbed tree stumps, went swimming, went on walks, and played with all the pokemon in and out of the gym.

_Hailey_, he thought, _where are you?_

Author's note:

Whew… Well, I'm sorry to say, but this is goodbye, for a little while at least. I hope you all wish me luck for my trip/s and I'll see you soon!

If you have any suggestions on what to do with the story, please put them in a review or PM me. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Also, feel totally free to read my other stories and check out my profile and read a lil bit about me. Heck, ask me all sorts of questions and get to know me; I love when people do that!

Also, a couple of people are going to be using Hailey in their fanfics, so keep an eye out for them. I'll put a link in future chapters once the stories are published. Goodbye and I'll miss all of you for the time being!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't posted all summer. That totally went against my plans. I'll definitely get more out (I hope) and I hope you all like what I gots for you. The trip to D.C. was great just in case you're wondering. It was nice because I got to spend time with the guy I like before he went to different school, but I won't bore you all with my love life. Anyway, so I hope you like this chapter, look forward to the chapters yet to come, and maybe, just possibly review or whatever. Just have fun reading my stuff and I'll be perfectly happy.

Few other things I'd like to add;

One; a friend of mine that I met on this site has been using Hailey (don't worry, she asked) in her story **Pokemon Adventures Jewels!: Aster**. Her username is Cache Ame Pour le-Filles, so if you want to check it out, feel absolutely free. If you don't want some sort of spoilers, because there are definitely spoilers, you don't like that someone is using someone else's character, or whatever, then just don't read it. But it's pretty good so far as a separate thing.

Another; You know Momoko Harukaze? No? Then you need to. She is SO awesome and is a great person, funny, and an all around good author on fanfiction. She's going to be helping me with my cover pages for my Pokemon Special Hail stories which I'm psyched for. She has a Tumblr account so check out her art and tell her I sent ya! She's really good and I hope you all think so too. Here it is, _** .com**_

Thank you so very much to all those who have been reading my story since I've first started writing on this site. It means so much to me. And another thanks to all those who have reviewed or do review. Actually, you know what? THANKS TO THE WHOLE FRICKING WORLD! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, look forward to all that stuff, and look forward to my anniversary coming up on July 29th.

Blue: Wow… Where the hell have you been?

Lillystream: Gone, busy, not here.

Green: What's with the long ass Author's note?

Lillystream: I had a lot to say! Sue me!

Silver: At least now the story can continue.

Lillystream: Exactly! Hope you all enjoy and I'm just gonna let the disclaimer do itself.

Disclaimer: Lillystream does not in any way, shape, or form own pokemon. The only thing she owns is the OC's and the nicknames of the pokemon of the OC's. And the idea. And her hair. And her b-

Lillystream: THAT IS ENOUGH! Thank you all for everything and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

(Gold's POV)

Biting into the pastry, the crème from the inside filling his mouth, Gold sat at a small café near the gym in Violet City. Falkner had agreed to battle Hailey but had asked for complete privacy. Gold knew from the look in the blunette's eyes that he liked the petite blonde, but was too smart to try anything; especially with the glares Gold kept shooting him.

Gold could hear the battle from where he sat; the loud sounds of explosions and crashing could be heard from miles away.

"Do you hear that?" one of the customers of the café, who happened to be an old man, was speaking to one of the waiters. "What on earth is in there?"

"Apparently this new battler was a huge deal in Kanto… I hope Falkner is okay in there; that battle sounds tough."

"Hey, maybe that's the sounds of him winning."

"I don't think so," Gold said, his signature smirk on his face.

"Why is that?" the old man asked, obviously upset Gold intruded on his conversation.

"I know the girl that's in there battling the leader; she's tough. Plus, ask yourself this; do bug types make explosions like that?" he said, pointing to the gym. There were flames and smoke erupting from the doors and windows. The force of the blast sent a warm wind burst around them.

"It looks like the leader's lost. Better go congratulate the new winner, eh?" Gold sat up, placed his money on the table and walked in the direction of the gym. He saw the blonde girl coming out with Flora on her shoulder and Typhlo in her arms, a few wounds making his pelt bloody.

"Is he okay?"

"Yup! We're all great! You should have watched us, Gold; they both kicked some birdie butt!"

"That's awesome! But I was hungry and the stuff from the café smelled so good… Whoa! His wounds are gone!"

Indeed, the torn coat of the Cyndaquil was now even glossier than how it was before the battle. Flora's tousled fur was glossy as well.

"Well; it kind of comes with the whole talking to pokemon kind of thing. I can heal them too; but instead of falling asleep like Yellow… well, let's not talk about that now. C'mon, we should keep moving! What town is next?"

"Azalea Town…" he said slowly, slightly confused by the abrupt subject change. "The gym leader is Bugsy; he may look like a girl, but trust me he's not."

"Okay," she said, taking notice of the slight shudder that shook Gold's spine. "There an incident that caused that shudder?"

"Yes."

"And we'll leave it at that?"

"You learn fast don't you?"

"You could say that. I'm used to it now, kind of like how everyone around me says 'it's a long story' or 'never speak of that' or whatever."

"Well, awkward and creepy moments happen a lot with Dex Holders; getting used to it could be just as much a bad thing as a good thing."

"You could say that again."

"I would, but it's a mouth-full."

They both laughed but were interrupted by a smooth, cool voice saying; "Hello, my dear lady. But I seem to be lost; could you please give me directions?"

A very handsome boy stood behind Hailey, a hand on her shoulder. He had styled blue locks that rested just at his neck with chestnut eyes that blinked flirtingly at Hailey.

"Oh, sure."

"I'm hoping to find the gym but I haven't seen it anywhere. Do you think you could tell me where it is?"

"Absolutely; it's just that way past the building with the green roof and one block to the right. It's pretty big and it's next to a café. The food there smells really good, so you can't miss it."

"I have to say… you are absolutely adorable."

The comment was so out of the blue that both Hailey and Gold turned bright red. Hailey stuttered, looking like the world's cutest blonde tomato, while Gold glared with all his might, almost on the verge of snarling.

The bluenette got on his knee and took Hailey's hand in his, saying, "I am so sorry to not have introduced myself earlier; I am Yamato Sphian. May I please have the honor of knowing your name, my lady?"

"I'm Hailey…" she said in a tiny, embarrassed voice, completely winning both boys over.

"What a wonderful name! One I shall not dare forget, eh?" the blue haired boy said with a wink. "Will you come and watch my battle with the gym leader? I understand that you just got out, but I would be overjoyed if you did."

"Sure… I don't see why not. What do you think, Gold?" she turned to him.

"Fine. But make it quick, playboy."

Hailey gasped as Yamato chuckled darkly.

"Gold! That was so rude! Say you're sorry!"

"Naw; let's watch this guy lose so we can leave. Sorry buddy, but we're on a pretty tight schedule."

"I completely understand; I just wished for Miss Hailey to support me in my battle is all. Oh, and trust me, it will be very, very quick indeed."

"Fine…" Gold muttered, not liking the guy one little bit.

"We'd love to come! Let's hurry up and go!" Hailey said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oh my, you're quite energetic for one who isn't battling," he said as they began walking back to the gym. "You must love pokemon."

Yes, I do. Pokemon are great. We just won our own gym battle, actually," she replied sweetly, completely oblivious to Gold staring the other boy down.

"Your Cyndaquil is quite a handsome fellow, isn't he?" he said as he pat the pokemon's head. Gold nearly choked on air when the fire-breathing demon beamed at the blue haired boy.

_He hates me!_ Gold thought. _That little bastard really wants me to suffer, doesn't he?_

"And the Sentret is quite the beautiful specimen isn't she?"

"Thank you very much."

"You raise them very well; of course people are going to give them notice and compliment them on their glossy fur. Do you groom them?"

"Yes; every other day or so."

And this went on until they reached the gym, for which Gold was very glad for because it would mean that Yamato would shut the heck up.

"Well, good luck," Hailey said as they went to sit in the stands. "We hope you do well."

"Yeah, break a leg!" Gold growled, obviously meaning for it to actually happen.

"Wouldn't you love that?" Yamato sneered, an evil glint in his eye that made Gold's eyes widen. "Anyway," he turned to Hailey, "I hope you'll cheer me on, my dear Hailey. It would mean the world to me."

"Of course I will. That's what we came here for, silly! C'mon, Gold! Let's go find some seats." She ran off through the rows of seats.

"Don't think anyone's going to fall for what you're doing," Gold said the moment he and Yamato were alone. "I know who you really are."

"Really? Then who am I? Go ahead, tell me," he smirked. "I'm not afraid of you, Dex Holder. And I'm definitely not here for you, so don't think so highly of yourself. I've heard plenty of you; what are you doing with someone like that? She doesn't seem like she would fall for your usual stuff, eh?"

Gold's eyes narrowed and he said, "Have we met somewhere before?"

"Aren't you forgetful," Yamato glared. "Well, not any more forgetful as you usually are. Don't you remember? We were neighbors before all this Dex Holders nonsense was started; back when we were just mere children."

Gold's eyes widened as he gasped. The image of two young boys, one with explosive black hair and amber eyes and the other with smooth blue hair and light brown eyes, playing and laughing together right outside of Professor Elm's lab."Matt?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" the blue haired boy spat at him in a whisper. "Those days are long over. "So, I take it you recognize me now?"

"What the hell are you doing, working for them?"

"You see, back in that old town in the middle of almost nowhere, I used to be really helpless with girls, never being able to get one for myself; I mean, who could? With you running around, that is. Even if I was ignored, I was nice, kind even; always paying attention to what the girls said but then you'd come in and sweep her off her feet with your crude remarks. Well, not anymore! I'm the one getting all the girls now. You know why? Nice guys finish last! And I'm not Mr. Nice Guy anymore."

"You seem to think you know all about me, eh? Playing it up, are you?" Gold asked sarcastically through grit teeth.

"Yes indeed," Yamato smirked. "For no, my act is simply for the mission I was given and for my own personal gain. You see, the girl you are travelling with just so happens to be a large threat to Team Rocket and Naotis-sama. All the old captains and subordinates flocked to throw themselves at her side the second they met her or saw how she looked or acted. Well, all besides Onyx and Garnet. Garnet joined merely after seeing her battle, deciding on how only she could lead others; through kindness and security, unlike Naotis-sama, through tyranny and threats. Onyx is the only one remaining loyal from that platoon; he now is the captain of my platoon and I am here in his name to extinguish the threat. Or take her home with me; either way is fine, so says Naotis-sama. Just as long as she is gotten rid of and can no longer stop him."

"You're a lot of talk, aren't you, Pretty Boy?" Gold snarled, disgusted by the "human" in front of him. "You don't deserve to live, you know that? You creep."

"That's hysterical coming from you. It's hard to even imagine the irony. We've switched places over the years, don't you agree?"

"I can't believe you…"

"Yeah? Well I, for one, can't believe the girl thinks you're a good person when you're actually a real pain in the kisser."

"So bite me!"

"Such foul language! Do you kiss your pokemon with that mouth?"

"Well, at least I don't French mine!"

But, thankfully, before their exchange could continue, they were interrupted by;

"GOLD! Hurry up!" Hailey's voice sounded from the doorway, making both boys spin in panic. "Geez, you're going to make us miss it."

"Sorry, I'm coming."

"Better hurry along, before anything gets out of hand with your girlfriend."

"Better hurry up before you try and rape her with that creepy smile of yours." With that, Gold walked calmly away from the other boy, leaving him standing there, aghast.

"What were you doing?" Hailey asked him.

"Having a _pleasant_ conversation," he lied, not wanting to worry her with the news of Yamato working for Naotis. Gold knew he would have to keep a strict eye on the other boy, in case he tried anything that would cause harm to Hailey.

"Oh… Sorry I interrupted then."

"No problem. But I was just telling him that we were in a hurry to help our friends and he said to go on ahead. I'm sure we'll see him again anyways."

"Oh," she said, looking a little disappointed. "Well, you're probably right. Alrighty then, let's go!" she took off running with Typhlo hanging onto her shoulder desperately while Flora stood next to Gold. He picked her up and chased after her.

(Yellow's POV)

W…What the heck?

What I was witnessing right now was crazy! There were troops upon troops of Team Rockets all around Goldenrod City.

Whether they were lounging around the place, harassing innocent citizens who hadn't yet taken refuge somewhere else, or taking things from people; they were there and they were unwanted. It looked as if they'd taken over the city…

Where was Whitney? I dashed around corners, trying to stay hidden from the Rockets as I slowly and quietly made my way to the Goldenrod City gym. It was a gym leader's duty to protect their town or city… Was Whitney defeated?

That would really surprise me. Whitney was considered very strong among the gym leader's rankings. She only acted weak when she was beaten, which has only happened a few times, at least that I know of.

I finally reached the gym to see no Rockets around the area at all. I quickly dove towards the door and attempted to pull it open, expecting it to be locked. To my utter surprise it was open. I entered the building to find it was pitch dark without a sign of light anywhere. I took a few steps further inside, just to be knocked to the ground by unexpected weight being thrown at me from behind a mere few seconds later.

"Kyah!" I squealed in alarm.

"HOLD UP!" a booming, yet feminine voice shrilled from somewhere above. "That doesn't sound like a Rocket! Let them go for a sec!"

I slowly got up and brushed off my shoulders nervously. "Who are you people?" I asked.

"That depends; who are you?" the voice from before spoke, a dark threat laced in an undertone.

"Amarillo De Bosque Verde… But people call me Yellow for short…"

"YELLOW!" the voice lost all of its threatening tone and the lights blared on. Before I could register anything, or get used to the suddenly bright lights, a blur of pink threw itself at me, knocking me over yet again.

"Oof!" I let out as I lay there, apparently being hugged by whomever, or whatever, was currently pinning me to the floor of the gym.

"Yay! It's so good to see you again! Thank Arceus you're here! We need some serious help and I think you can provide that help!"

The weight lifted itself off of me, allowing me to survey my surroundings. There were a handful of lasses and beauties. When I looked up I saw Whitney jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, Whitney," I breathed in relief. "I was seriously worried about you, especially after seeing the city like this; I had thought something had happened to you."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though. You're so sweet!" she pinched my cheek and ruffled my bangs like one would with a child.

"Give me the story," I told her. "What happened?"

"Oh, that…" Whitney's mood darkened a little. "Well… we were completely unprepared. A bunch of troops that were originally supposed to go to Blackthorn were ordered to come here instead; you know, largest city in Johto, second largest in the world; might be a target. They were supposed to get here next week, but then a whole army load of Rockets came and took the place over! They didn't even come and beat me!" she fumed at the last part.

"Why didn't you go and confront them?" I asked.

Everyone in the room had different reactions; some glared at me and I shivered – but nonetheless kept calm – some stopped smiling and sad looks replaced their ones of merriment, and some began to even cry. Whitney had a sad little smile upon herself.

"One of my Gym Apprentices was killed upon attempt of reclaiming the city."

I gasped and growled. "Those monsters are going around killing people now?"

"Yellow," Whitney spoke in a calm, slow voice, "they've been killing people. They have no souls; they're like an army of gingers," she cracked and a few of the girls' mouths twisted upward a little. "Kidding. Anyway, they don't fear because, to them, if their leader is almighty, so are they. They don't hesitate to kill and they aren't weak. Not like the last teams; their grunts were… well, grunts. These guys all have skill and power and, frankly, that's not a good thing. At least, not for us it isn't."

"Tell me what to do and I'll help."

"I knew I could count on you!" she threw her arms around my neck and proceeded to choke the living daylights out of me.

"Any time. After kicking their butts, I'll have to be off though. You see, I'm actually supposed to be going to Blackthorn after meeting up with Hailey and Gold."

"GOLD ESCAPED?" she shrieked. "Seriously? When?"

"Whitney," I said in a warning voice.

"All right, all right; I know, totally not the time for my gossip intuitions. Okay gals; time to gear up for battle! I may be your leader, but today we follow Yellow's orders."

"W-what!" I asked in shock and surprise. "W-whitney, I'm more of a healer anyways and I can fight pretty well if I'm, how you put it, pissed off."

"Whatev's!" she whispered urgently. "You lead, we follow. Not that hard. You just call the shots. I've done it; nothing to be scared of."

"I thought you said we could get killed!" I whispered right back.

"We've already located their leader of this section of the army," Whitney went on with her plans as if Yellow hadn't said anything at all. "He should be around," she pulled Yellow over to a map of the town and pointed at a dot with her finger, "here! In the underground tunnels!"

"Underground?" I repeated, a brilliant idea popping into my mind. I could practically see the light bulb over my head.

"You've got an idea?" Whitney asked hopefully.

"Yeah… But you have to listen carefully. This just might work, but only if it's pulled off flawlessly."

(Sapphire's POV)

"W-where the heck are we?" I asked out loud, my throat burning as I spoke, my voice rasping and cracking. "Do you know, Ruby?"

"I don't know!" Ruby snapped, exasperated. "It's pitch dark, I don't think anyone else besides you, Rald, and myself are here, and the enemy's left Kanto for safety reasons! You seriously think I know where in Arceus' name we are?"

"No need to be so negative..." I whispered, truly put down by what he said.

"Yeah, and stop being so loud, Ruby!" Emerald said grouchily. "We're obviously in an enclosed space, 'cause you're obnoxiously loud voice is echoing. Oh, and no matter how vulgar and unlady-like she is; Saph is still a girl. You don't talk to girls like that..."

"Whatever..." Ruby grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." I asked, hugging my knees closer to my chest.

"They probably aren't wasting their time arguing," Emerald pointed out.

"Yeah, we should put our efforts into getting out of here; wherever here is; instead of fighting. Sorry, Ruby."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, looking taken aback. "I'm the one who snapped... Sorry, Saph. I didn't mean to be like that... It's just that we've been here for a while now and it's getting on my nerves. I mean, it was better when we had our seniors, but that's because they kept their cool pretty much the entire time. Except for Pearl, but that's because he's just always like that. And Silver, for reasons I don't know. And Red, but that one was quite understandable."

"Yeah," Rald said. "He's lucky..."

"H-how?" Ruby and I asked, light shades of pink tinting both our faces.

"Well, he's got Yellow. And she really likes him, so it's only a matter of time before they get together. Then there's Silver and Crystal... again, only a matter of time."

"Silver likes Crystal? Crystal likes Silver?" I said, confused. "I thought Crystal liked Gold and Silver just doesn't seem to like anyone besides Blue."

"Crystal and him used to have a thing for each other, but they didn't feel anything more than friends so they gave that up. Silver's probably would've asked her out by now, but he thinks they like each other... I only know they're over 'cause Crystal told me. Oh yeah, and then there's Green and Blue, huh?"

"I forgot about that," Ruby mused. "I would say Diamond and Platinum with the Sinnoh group, but I can't be too sure.

"You're that shipping?" Rald asked. "I'm all for Pearl and Platinum. You, Saph?"

"Neither... What does it matter?" I said, completely uninterested in the conversation. It was so girly! Bleh, I just couldn't stand that kind of stuff!

"What does it matter?" Ruby repeated, surprised. It matters a lot! They're all our friends, so you should care if they get together."

"Really?" I asked. "Why? If they're happy, it really shouldn't matter what we think about it."

"Your words of wisdom would make me change my mind," Ruby began, "but... it's too exciting for me to care."

"You really are a girl, aren't you?" I asked, scowling.

"You really are a barbarian, aren't you?" he shot right back.

"Oh Arceus... You've got to be kidding me!" Rald exclaimed, exasperated. "Not this again! No; no more! I've had enough! We're supposed to be planning how to escape, not arguing about whom the more ladylike of the two of you are! Oh, and guess what! It doesn't matter one little bit!"

"Sorry Rald..." Ruby and I said, though we didn't mean it.

"Anyway, we're probably on a boat 'cause, if you haven't noticed while you were fighting, the floor's rocking back and forth."

I felt for the floor and found he was right. "Why would we be on a boat?"

"Probably a cargo ship..." Emerald said. "Another thing; we aren't in a cage. We aren't locked up or tied up or anything. Why do I feel like we're not on Rocket property?"

"RALD!" I shouted.

"W-what?" he asked in alarm.

"What in the good name of Arceus is going on!" I grasped my head.

"Ruby, Saph's lost her mind!" Rald shouted, pointing.

"She can't lost what she never had..." he muttered to himself. "Saph, what's wrong?" he walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No locks, no chains, no cages, no imprisonment!" I shouted. "We're not on enemy territory! After Yellow and the Johto holders got away there's no way we'd be treated like guests without some sort of restraint!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, jerking away at my loud volume.

"I bet if we walked outside this door, there wouldn't be any enemies!"

"What if the door's locked?" Ruby pointed out.

Suddenly, we heard a large BOOM coming from outside the hall. It shook the entire ship and Ruby fell over... and on top of me.

"W-w-w-what are you doing!" I shouted, my face as red as his eyes.

"I'm not in this position because I want, you barbarian!" he shouted right back.

"Who's a barbarian?" I growled.

"You are!" he shot back.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME! YOU DAMNED IDIOTS!" Rald scolded as he quickly went to work on trying to see through the peep hole.

"Ouch, my ears..." I whimpered, holding my hands on either side of my head, trying to block out the noise.

The door blasted open, making dust burst into the air around us and shoot into our lungs. We all started coughing and I brought my arm up to shield my eyes from the dust and the bright sunlight coming through the door.

"Well, well, well," a man's voice came from the now open doorway. "Is this really what you guys have been up to lately? Sapphire and Emerald I expected this from, but Ruby?"

"Master!" Ruby said, his eyes beginning to sparkle at the sight of his teacher in all things pretty and gross, in my opinion. "You came for us! This makes me overjoyed! But we can't leave without our pokemon, sir."

"I know that," Wallace said, flipping a lock of his long blue hair over his shoulder, which Ruby swooned over. "Winona went to go get them for you. Since she's the reckless one. Plus, I thought I would simply, and elegantly, save you all from your imprisonment."

"Yes, sir!" Ruby encouraged him, clapping his hands.

"Oh, brother!" me and Rald whispered in aggravation.

"Wallace!" the voice of a woman came from the hallway. "Are they there? Did you get them?"

"Yes, my love. I have them right here. I'll be out in a moment. Come now, children. We have to go! Quickly now, oh and watch your step. We wouldn't want you tripping and falling, now would we?"

"Sheesh, you talk to us like we're your kids!" I complained as we dodged through the doorway after him. I just barely saw him flinch. "And like we're five."

"Well some of us act like it," Rald scolded. "Why do I have to be the strict one? Oh well, at least I don't have to deal with Gold."

"Last time I heard," the woman's voice said ahead of us, joining the conversation, "Gold's with Loner at the moment. They're off to save the rest of the Johto gang from the Mask of Ice while we're here to save you guys."

"COACH!" I screeched and threw myself at her.

"Hey, Saph. No time for a touching moment here; yes, we're reunited and that's all nice. But we won't be reunited for long if we don't hurry up and get the heck out of here!" Winona said while rushing through the halls. "At least I have you guys while the other one is stuck with the perv."

"Where are we, coach?" I asked. "How'd ya find us?"

They all dashed quickly around one of the corners before Wallace answered; "Right now we're in Lilycove. The old Magma base was turned into the Rocket's main Head Quarters in Hoenn. We thought to look there and take them by surprise. We got here just the other day when they started preparations to have you ported over here from Kanto."

"It took a couple of days staking the place out, but we eventually located the room they had you all locked up in. We kinda bombed the submarine that we are all now currently in that was bringing you to port today." 

So we had been in a submarine… no boat. What's better, being trapped out at sea or trapped under the sea…? I thought to myself. Oh well, you drown either way.

"We got all your pokemon back, Winona said, tossing Rald and Ruby both their pokemon. "Your father has yours, Sapphire. We'll get them when we meet back at the ship." 

"Papa came too!" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "Ya gotta be kidding!" 

"Nope. He was the first to volunteer. You have no idea how devastated we all were when we heard of your kidnapping. All three of you along with the other Dex Holders getting taken is a very serious problem. Now all we have to do is get the others back and we'll go all out on the Rockets with nothing to fear." 

"We'll destroy them! If there is even a smudge of a fingerprint on my lovely Mimi, I'll have Zuzu blast them with a Hydro Gun!" 

"Ruby..." I shook my head at him as if he was a lost case. "Does it matter if they touched Mimi right now? We should get out of here first. Don't worry; whether or not they did whatever, they're going _down_!"

"That's the spirit!" Winona cheered as we all turned around another corner.

"Master," I heard Ruby's voice call to Wallace from behind us. "You've been awfully quiet. Is it possible we hit a subject you're uncomfortable with?"

"Not now, Ruby!" Wallace _snapped_, yes snapped! It was so un-Wallace-like that Ruby flinched and looked completely shocked. "That's a story I won't be sharing with _anyone_ for a _very_ long time."

We kept running until we all boarded a ship right outside the caves of the old Magma base. I saw my father at the wheel of the boat and I quickly made my way through the halls to meet with him and get my pokemon back.

"PAPA!" I squealed, even though the floor began to rock.

"SAPPHIRE!" he shouted in joy as he picked me up and spun me around. I guess there are some good things about getting bombed on a submarine. I just wouldn't try it a whole lot.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading through all this useless crap! Was it good? Was it bad? Please, please, please, please tell me these things! I'll do a bunch to make it all the more enjoyable for everyone. Stay tuned for next chapter which I should have up around next week maybe. Kay, bye


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! This is sort of a fill in chapter, 'cause nothing really important happens, until the very end that is! Anyway, the chapter's up and running and I shall not update until towards the end of this month.

Why you ask? Because it's gonna be my stinking anniversary on this site and I want to get out a stinking long chapter to both my currently ongoing stories to show you guys how awesome you are! Seriously, you, my readers/fans/haters are awesome! Well, not the haters, but you know; haters gonna hate. No biggie. But really, you wonderful, wonderful people who review my stories and show your love and how much you like the story with your reviews and positive comments are awesome and make my day. It seriously makes my day reading your reviews and it gets me pumped to write more! Not kidding; more reviews equals more happy Lillystream and more Pokemon Special Hail for all you good people!

Hope you like it

Hailey: Wow, somebody's full of energy!

Gold: Well she just got done writing for a couple of hours straight after not writing since she got the last chapter up like she should've done.

Lillystream: You two shall be married.

Hailey and Gold: WHAT?

Gold: YES!

Lillystream: Nevermind, I'll just torture Gold slowly and let someone else date the hot blonde.

Hailey: Hot?

Gold: Fine, I'll behave.

Hailey: Gold, what does she mean hot?

Lillystream: Somebody hurry up and do the disclaimer! She's too naïve!

Gold: Only if you give her cat ears in the next chapter.

Hailey: Cat ears? What'll that do?

Gold: Make you one hundred percent cuter. Anyway, Lillystream owns nothing but this story, Hailey, and all that kinds of stuff… Plus her growing collection of cat ears.

Lillystream: Why are you talking about your own collection? I don't have anything like that…

Gold: I don't either…

Green: You can borrow mine if you want.

Lillystream: You closet pervert… *Whispers dramatically*

Green: W-what?

Lillystream: CLOSET PERVERT! *Runs away sobbing*

Green, Gold, and Hailey: Ignore her and enjoy the chapter!

Hailey; Alrighty then, let's get this started!

Chapter 7

(Hailey's POV)

What do you get when you add a crazy, uncontrollable boy, a calm, daring girl, and a handful of chaos? Even more chaos; that's what.

"GOLD! Don't light that place on fire! It was one of the only places left that isn't!"

"I forgot I was using Explotaro! I meant to use Politaro!"

"Why was this place destroyed in the first place?"

"Who knows and who gives a crap? All I know is these Rockets are getting on my flipping nerves! You know what? Forget safety! Explotaro, flamethrow the whole lot of them! If civilians were still around, they'd deserve to die for being so stupid!"

I sighed just as another platoon of Rockets were coming. "Oh great," I grumbled, "their reinforcements are here."

"Damn," Gold cursed as Explotaro fainted. "Yeah, because we needed more of them!"

The second we had arrived in Azalea Town was pure and utter Hell. The streets were on fire, the place left looking like a ghost town; with the exception of Team Rocket being everywhere that is.

"Isn't Azalea supposed to be calm and soothing?" I asked Gold.

"Apparently not," he remarked, commanding Politaro to use Water Gun on one of the Grunt's Arbok. "GET SOME NEW POKEMON FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE! It's always the same damn thing with you guys!"

"I know right?" I smiled as Typhlo, now a Quilava, used Flame Wheel on a whole group of them.

"Sheesh… It's like wearing the same underwear for your whole life!"

"Gold," I began, bringing out Bulba to help aid our predicament, "you have absolutely no idea how much I really didn't need to hear that."

"I don't do that!" he snapped defensively. "It was just an example!"

"Can we get back to the battle?" I asked, really wanting to get off the subject. "I'm not in the mood to multi-task right now."

"Tsk, fine. Politaro, use Focus Punch!"

"I think we're almost done! These guys are weaker than some of the Youngsters I've met," I commented as I punched the last Grunt in the face, leaving him to collapse on the floor in pain and turn and flee the scene.

"Cleared them up over here," Gold reported, calling Politaro back into his pokeball. "They really screwed this place over, though… It used to be pretty serene…"

I looked at him in amazement.

"W-what?" he asked, blushing.

"You used an intelligent word."

"Oh, shut it!" he said in a half depressed tone, but gave up when a huge smile pulled his lips into a goofy grin.

(Silver's POV)

"When is she going to get here?" I asked irritably, crossing my arms over my chest.

Silver sighed and gave me a scolding look. "It's only been a week since we got here. Be patient, Crystal. Give her some time, and I promise you that she'll come through."

"We didn't take this long to get to Mahogany Town. If she's so great, why isn't she here already?" I sounded like a spoiled child.

"How should I know? There could be tons of things keeping her back! She could have found information on where the other Holders are, which would be way more important since our entire team isn't captured anymore."

"We don't know what happened to Gold."

"Karen reported that he was safe and sound, on his way to Elm's last time she saw him. You also have to think of the dangers she's going through! There are _five-million-two-thousand-four-hundred-forty-three_ Rocket grunts working for Naotis; and that's not even the higher ranking members. How many do you think they have stationed in Johto?"

I glared at him. "I don't know."

"There are about twenty percent from headquarters stationed in Unova. That's about one-million-four-hundred-eighty-eight-thousand-six-hundred Rocket Grunts."

"How in Arceus' good name do you know all this stuff?"

"I listened while you guys calculated a way to escape. The walls weren't actually sound proof, you know. I found out it was one way stuff; we could hear them, but they couldn't hear us. Anyway, that's a shit-load of Rocket Grunts. She could be fighting them this very instant for all we know! You do realize she's risking her life trying to rescue us, right?"

"… I hadn't thought to remember that," I whispered, remembering our journey; our dangerous, almost life taking journey. Gold had almost died, Silver had been risking his life his… well his entire life. I thought I was going to die when I broke both my arms. "She'll always be safe with pokemon, won't she?"

Silver looked at me, then smiled one of his rare smiles. "You're right. As long as she has her pokemon, she'll be fine. She has a way with them, you know? Hailey plus pokemon equals an invincible fighter. She's tough without them, but with them she could destroy even the mightiest evil."

"Plus, she's a Dex Holder. We're not ones to give up; never have been. Not even our juniors would lose faith and give up."

"True. It would reassure me to know how she's doing though. I have a good feeling she's perfectly fine, but it wouldn't hurt to know."

I looked at him, noting the concerned look in his eyes. "Yeah… Hey, Silver?"

"Yeah, Crys?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing…" I looked down at my lap. The amount of thought on Hailey was evident in Silver's eyes. And just when I got the courage to confess! Oh well…

(Yellow's POV)

"So what are we going to do, Yellow?" Whitney asked as we leapt from rooftop to rooftop with grace and agility that we had built up over the years. Whitney from being a Gym Leader and me from leaping from tree to tree in the Viridian Forest, and a few other things.

"You said their HQ was in the underground tunnels, correct?"

"Yes, they are. I know the plan, but how are we going to do it?"

"I borrowed a special pokemon from Professor Elm that I was told to give to Hailey. He knows ember, and just so you remember, underground, fire, and smoke don't really go well together."

"YOU PLAN ON SMOKING THEM OUT? I thought we were just blowing the place up! What'll we do when they all come rushing out?"

"That's when we blow them up," I said calmly. "Just kidding," I quickly corrected after seeing Whitney's look becoming diabolical and happy at the statement. "We're going to round them up and leave them all under the survalience of the troops that were supposed to come here. I sent Freesuke and Dodosuke in the direction they were supposed to come from. I tied notes to both of them so that the troops are in on the plan too, and come directly here instead of going to the gym."

Whitney looked amazed. "You really thought all this through, didn't you, Yellow? You can be pretty scary, when you're all war planning…"

"I've been told I can be scary. But that can be a good thing sometimes; especially now. C'mon, Whitney; let's get to work. We've got tunnels to smoke out."

I walked over to the entrance, greatly surprised that it wasn't being guarded. Tugging slightly at my belt, I pulled free the pokeball Professor Elm gave me. _Is this something Red-san would think of doing?_

The thought flashed quickly through my mind. Then, before I could even think about why the thought entered my head, my expression grew fierce, and unforgiving. Those Rockets would pay for taking Red-san and everyone! The world needed us now, but since we're not here, they had to suffer. I sent out the pokemon without any more hesitation.

The male Bagon sat on the ground, looking slightly confused. He looked at me and growled, clearly knowing I wasn't to be his trainer.

"Look," I whispered to him, "I know I'm not your trainer. But could you cooperate this once? I need your help with something very important. You can use Ember, correct? Please light the tunnel on fire. That is all I need, then we'll go back to searching for Hailey, alright?"

The pokemon nodded its head and many small flames whirled into the tunnel. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded and the Bagon and I ran for cover.

"I thought you said there weren't going to be any explosions!" Whitney complained as we reached her.

"Good work," I said to the Dragon type. "Next is to search for Hailey, okay? I promise." I put him back in his pokeball just when the huge mass of Rockets exploded from the underground tunnel.

"What the hell?" I could hear some of them shouting amongst many other curses and swearing.

"HALT!" a stern male voice commanded.

All the Rockets skidded to a stop several feet away from the forces of the Johto army. Freesk and Dodosk made their way over to me alongside one of the men. He had several badges, making me assume he was high ranking.

"Hello, miss. These two are yours, correct?" he asked with a slight southern drawl.

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much for coming. You got here right on time."

"Why are ya thanking me? Without you, well shucks! We couldn't have been able to catch these hooligans! A mighty thanks to ya miss."

"Just doing my duty as a Holder of the Pokedex. What are you going to do with them?"

"We're 'a gonna toss em were they belong, so don't cha worry your pretty face 'bout it. They're goin to the slammer to rot for years and years to come."

"Thank you," I said as I looked at the Rockets being handcuffed, roped, and chained. "You're going to stay to watch over the city, right?"

"Of course. We were given orders to make sure this city is safe 'n sound. What're you going to be doing now, miss?"

"Oh, well, you see; I was asked to go to Blackthorn to assist a fleet of troops there. I'm good with medicine and healing, so they asked me. I'm glad to have been of service, but I have to meet up with some good friends of mine to deliver something to one of them. I must be off; thank you for the help."

"No, again; thank you."

"Trust me, I haven't done anything. The entire world is at war with the Rockets and not many people are doing much good about it. Just a lot of fuss. It's up to the gym leaders and Dex Holders to put a stop to all this! We have to round up as many sensible trainers as we possibly can. Anyone who can fight with their pokemon must fight! FOR THE NAME OF JUSTICE AND FREEDOM! Goodbye; and good luck. Arceus knows we're all going to need it. "

I turned away from the officer to look at Whitney. "Bye, Yellow. Good luck," she said with a smile. "Thanks a lot for helping me. You were right. We're all going to start fighting against the Rockets. I'm going to tell as many trainers as possible to fight for the Holders. I'll stay in Goldenrod to protect it."

"You do that. Thanks, Whitney. I'll be sure to visit you after all this is over."

"YELLOW?" another voice, this time feminine, called from a building ahead of them. I looked up to see Hailey who was followed only several feet behind by Gold. "What are you doing here?"

"HAILEY!" I shouted, running towards her. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE IT JUST WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE! Wait… How'd I get in front of you guys?"

"I don't know… How've you been?"

"Looks like a lot of stuff'ves been happening here. HOLY-! Did you explode the underground tunnel? You might as well have destroyed the Gaming Corner while you're at it!"

"Gold," Whitney said in a low voice, "the Gaming Corner was destroyed two days ago."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gold screeched. "WHY! Arceus, you are too cruel!"

"What's the gaming corner?" Hailey asked.

"Only the best place on this Rocket-ridden earth! How could you let this happen?" he turned to Whitney, demanding an explanation.

"Gold," I interrupted, "let it be. All this is over now. We need to concentrate on defeating Team Rocket! Not gambling and playing arcade games!"

"Gambling?" Hailey asked, looking bewildered.

"They aren't arcade games!" Gold said defensively.

Whitney rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gold, they are."

"Gambling?"

"Can we just get to the darn point? What've you guys been up to?" I asked, changing subjects.

"Oh, that? Azalea Town is a heck of a lot like this good old place right about now," Gold answered looking at his destroyed hometown. "Down in flames."

"But there's no fire here…" Whitney murmured.

"I'd hate to prove you wrong but…" Hailey was pointing towards the underground tunnel which still had smoke and flames fuming out from the entrance.

"That was to put the Rockets to shame," Whitney defended.

"Where are you two off to next?" I asked. "I just had to give Hailey this," I handed her the pokeball with the Bagon inside, "and get to Blackthorn."

"We're probably going to skip Olivine and all those towns and cities. They must be under attack too, but Hailey and I have to save Silver and Crystal from the Mask of Ice. Who I have good reason to believe is in Mahogany Town."

I saw Hailey give him a quick, furious glare out of the corner of my eye. The sight of that much malice in her otherwise normally pure, friendly oceanic eyes sent shivers down my spine. Then she turned to look at me, all the murder intent suddenly gone, vanished as if it never were.

"Sure, they could be in Olivine and Cianwood, but that would be a huge waste of time if they're not. Plus, Mahogany Town is closer."

"Well good luck, you two," I smiled knowingly at them. They had been getting closer to each other, and that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"Good luck on your journey too, Yellow," Gold pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't mean on your journey, but good luck on that too."

Gold looked at me confusedly as Hailey waved goodbye to me and a few of the other people that she had been talking to.

_Good luck you two; Gold you're gonna need it. That girl's pretty dense, so if you just play it like a shy guy, it's not going to work. It works on other girls, but not ones as dense as Dex Holders._

(Emerald's POV)

"Does anyone have a plan other than just running?" I shouted as the Rocket Grunts chased us through the halls of their base. It really didn't help that they were being joined by more and more of them for each room we ran past.

It seemed like they didn't take lightly to us blowing up holes in their submarine and their base. Sapphire had already escaped to go and see her father on the resistance's ship, but the four of us were still stuck running in circles around the inside enemy territory. We would've gone to the ship already, but we couldn't risk letting them know where it was, or they'd blow it to smithereens with no mercy.

"Run faster!" Winona barked as we all turned around a corner.

"That's your brilliant plan?" I yelped accusingly.

"You got anything better kid?"

"It's a great plan, let's follow it!" suddenly nervously enthused due to the evil twinge to her voice as she snarled her response.

"Stop the useless chit chat and let's hurry up and get the Krabby out of here!" Ruby shrieked as a Poison Sting attack from one of the Grunt's Arbok flew past him, nearly hitting his head.

"Stop screaming already, sheesh!" I growled. "We're all trying our best. I definitely am, 'cause, if you haven't noticed, I can barely run on my short, stubby little legs!"

"You're not going anywhere!" one of the Grunts shouted after us in a failed attempt to slow us down. It didn't work; it just made us run faster.

"Well then, why aren't you wearing your ridiculous, ginormous shoes?" Ruby asked in disgust, being one to never had thought of the shoes as attractive or fashionable; whether alone or worn by someone as short and tiny with huge, oddly shaped hair as me.

"Because, if you don't remember, those stupid Rockets took all our belongings the second they captured us and dumped us off with their leader! They took our stuff, our pokemon, and our dignity! DO YOU SERIOUSLY NOT REMEMBER ALL THIS, RUBY!"

"Stop screaming at the top of your puny little lungs, you midget ruffian!"

"Stop calling me weird ass shit no-one else in this world would call anyone as a fricking insult!"

"Stop being so vulgar, you unsophisticated barbarian!"

"Don't you call me something you'd call Sapphire! I love her and all as my teammate but I don't want to be lumped in the same category with her!"

"Are you sure you guys really want these two?" Wallace shouted back at the Rocket Grunts over his shoulder. "I highly doubt their worth all this trouble, work, and war!"

"M-master!" Ruby gasped in wounded tone. "Have you always disliked me so? This entire time you haven't seen me as your worthy student? Have I always been this disgusting to you?"

"Ruby, this is so not the time to be your vain, pretty boy self! At this rate, we're all gonna be captured and killed!" I cried, dodging a Sludge Bomb heading straight towards us.

"You think I'm ugly and disgusting too!" Ruby wailed.

"Shut it, you wannabe princess! Focus on moving your feet, not flabbing your jaws!"

"Look who's talking, you horrid hobbit!"

"At least I'm true to how my feelings!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in a suddenly unsure, and threatening voice; meaning he'd kill me if I didn't answer with what he sought as a good answer. He wasn't going to get one.

"Running now, drama later!" Winona commanded; we probably should've listened to her then…

"I mean, seriously Ruby? 'I forgot'; is that really the sort of lame excuse you tell a girl to reject her confession of love for you?" I knew I was pushing buttons no-one should ever push and probably rubbing salt in some old wounds, but I didn't care at that point. I was too riled up to think straight.

"Shut the fuck up!" he cussed back at me. "That's none of your business!"

"Now look who's being vulgar! You have no idea how sad you make her; ignoring everything she does to make you happy and saying you forgot about how you said you loved her too! Sapphire deserves better than you, she just hasn't realized that yet! And when she does, you'll have realized you screwed up big time, you gay faggot!"

"Leave this for later, boys!" I heard someone pleading with us, but in my red blotched vision, I couldn't tell who. I could tell blood-lust was clouding over his vision as well.

"Yes, gentlemen," someone who had to have been Wallace, due to the deeper tone of voice, pleaded urgently. He tugged on Ruby's arm in an attempt to put some distance in between me and him. "I agree with Winona; you two can save your romance battle or whatever you may be arguing about for later. What I would like to focus on right now is escaping this horrible, murky place. SO please stop arguing!"

"Wow, normally people say that to just you and Saph; well it's mostly me that says it, but whatever."

"Don't talk to me," Ruby snarled. "You can just shut up. Actually, never speak to me again, while we're at it!"

"Oh my," I gasped in an innocent, southern bell voice. "Have I pushed a button, Ruby-kun? Bah!" I dropped the accent and talked in my normal voice. "Sorry; but hey, you'll forget about it eventually, now won't you?"

"That's it!"

"What're you going to do, she-he? I'd love to see you try!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Bring it!"

Suddenly, I stumbled over something and slammed into the floor, my breath getting knocked out of me. That ass! He tripped me, the coward! Only a few moments later I felt gruff hands pull at my shoulders and tie my arms and legs together with rope. It was then when I realized something; I had been captured again, re-captured! And Ruby had helped!

"Ruby!" I heard Wallace and Winona's voices blare at the red-eyed boy, their voices erupting with venom and disbelief.

"Let that jerk rot! Let's focus on our own escape; he wouldn't have made it anyway; his legs are so fricking tiny."

"I'll never forgive you for this!" I bellowed. "You hear me, Ruby? This isn't over you jack ass! I'm coming for you, you traitor! You heart-breaker! Just imagine what Sapphire's going to think! She's going to be so upset with you! It doesn't matter if you 'forgot', she'll never feel the same way about you again!" is what I said, but what he didn't know that each word stabbed my heart. Nor did he ever look back to see the tear slip from my eye and roll down the side of my face.

Then that was when the gag was stuffed into my mouth and I was hauled off of my feet and carried away and thrown back into a cage. Freedom had never seemed farther away than it did then.

(Ruby's POV)

"What the HELL do you mean you left him?" Sapphire screeched at me. "I can't believe you!"

"You left all of us too!" I growled back. A look of shame crossed her face.

"She had good reason to! She ran faster than any of us, and her father was waiting for her on our ship! Anyway, he didn't just leave him behind, "Winona continued, her voice quivering in anger. "He tripped him; right back into Team Rocket's greedy, filthy hands."

"WHAT?" Sapphire roared. "Did you really do that, Ruby?"

"Yes, I tripped him. But he said things he should not have said."

"Then you should've been mature and saved the discussion for later!" she spat, surprising everyone. "You were just as childish as he was for tripping him as retaliation! You put his whole life at stake for a few harmful words he said!"

"Are you mad…?" I asked, looking down at my feet with sudden newfound interest. It was a stupid question; of course she was mad! I felt like a child who was about to get scolded for doing something he shouldn't, something wrong. Though… I had done wrong; very wrong. I had realized that the second I stuck my foot out to trip Emerald. He could've apologized for what he said; I'd never be able to make what I did right, not something like this.

"No, Ruby; I'm not mad," Saph whispered in a quiet, low voice. I looked up, sudden hope flaring in my chest. My heart sunk into my belly in despair as I looked into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. The grief, confusion, frustration, and all around betrayal was evident there, portraying how she felt.

"I'm not mad," she repeated as I prepared for the worst, "I'm disappointed in you." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. I could tell she was holding back tears, making sure I wouldn't be able to see her like that.

I'd never been so ashamed in my life.

I betrayed one of my best friends and hurt and disappointed the girl I loved.

Author's Note: Was it good? I hope so. Well, love all my reviewers and fans and readers and I hope you keep on reading! Peace


	8. Interview Announcement!

Author's Note: I know this isn't a part of the story and that this sort of thing might not be allowed, but I'll add this to the top part or bottom part to the next chapter when I upload it.

Lillystream: Okay, so I know all of you thought I wasn't going to be posting for awhile. Well, I'm not. This is just a fun thing I'm going to do while we all wait for the next chapter! I might even do more from now on if it gets popular!

Yellow: What is it?

Lillystream: Interviews with the characters!

Green: How the hell are we going to do that?

Lillystream: The lovely people on FanFiction that read this story will ask questions via Private Messaging to me about the character that I say will be interviewed that chapter!

Red: Who's going to be interviewed this time?

Lillystream: Either me or Hailey. Me, 'cause it's my flipping story and my flipping anniversary; Hailey… because she's the main character to my flipping story and everyone seems to just love her. So I thought you'd all like to ask us questions!

Silver: What's the point of this?

Lillystream: I just thought it would be fun and a way to let our readers interact with everybody. Plus it lets everyone get to know everybody a little better!

Crystal: What about the rest of us?

Lillystream: Again, if this gets popular with my readers, we'll do it again! I want at least ten questions in all, so about five questions each! Five for me or five for Yellow! Just give me your name and your questions in the Private Message and I'll give you a shout out and answer your question! Heck, you can even ask multiple questions! I only said ten at the least! But it can't be over fifteen, 'cause that would be way too long. So get your questions in to me by the 28th so I can get 'em answered and get them in the story before I head to my trip to Idaho at the end of the month! Thank you all for reading and if you participate, that just means you got fifty times more awesome! Well, at least in my eyes. Thank you all and see ya in about two weeks!

Everyone: Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey everybody! The chapter's up a little earlier than I thought it would be, but I'm leaving the 25th instead of the 28th. Yay! Not. Anyway, so I had the interview thing up and it really wasn't that popular amongst the fan peoples. I mean, I got the minimum and all because of the wonderful jcube01, by asking both Hailey and I five questions each. Thank you so much and thanks for supporting me like always, jcube!

I will, however, give this one more chance and see if anyone likes it more this time because last time it was a random note instead of a chapter and people get more into chapters then notes, I think. So the questions and answers will be at the end of the chapter. Happy anniversary to me and everyone else on this site that has one coming up or has had one recently! Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me on my own journey to become the author I am today! I hope you enjoy.

Hailey: Wow, I figured we'd be past chapter 8 by now…

Gold: Yeah... What's up?

Lillystream: Hey! You're lucky I'm writing a story about you at all, so zip it!

Yellow: Can I do the disclaimer?

Lillystream: Of course you can you sweet little fairy of goodness!

Yellow: Lillystream does not own anything from pokemon besides me and a few of the others. And the story idea. Thank you all for reading and supporting us! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

(Hailey's POV)

It had been a month and a half since we left Goldenrod and met up with Yellow. The egg I had been carrying hatched into a strong, male Togepi whom I named Toge. At some point along the way, I had captured an adorable Mareep whom I named Mami and an Eevee I named Lilly. The Bagon Yellow gave me rocked! I named him Parker, for what reason I don't really know.

Typhlo had evolved into a Quilava, Flora evolved into a Furret, Parker had evolved into a Shelgon, Toge had evolved into a Togetic, and Mami had evolved into a Flaffy.

We had run into Bill in Ecruteak City. Quite a bit happened…

(Flashback: Run-in with Bill)

"Hey! You two!" we heard a man's voice call out to us somewhere in the middle of the wrecked city. We turned to see a man with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, and a Vulpix on his shoulder.

"Bill!" Gold and I said in unison.

"Hey, Hailey, Gold! What're you two doing here?"

"We're on our way to Mahogany Town," I answered.

He furrowed his brows. "For what?"

"We have good reason to believe the Mask of Ice has Silver and Crystal; and what better place to start searching than in Mahogany?"

"Anyway," I growled, cutting him off from anything else he might've said, "What are you doing here, Bill?"

"I was supposed to come and help out Daisy with research, but she said she had to stay behind in Kanto. I came anyway, but for what? A pile of ashes! Ruined landmarks, artifacts, and history worthy buildings destroyed! Stupid Team Rocket! Oh, and, Hailey?"

"What?" I asked.

"You do know I was aware of you being a girl the whole time, right?"

I grinned sheepishly and put a hand on the back of my head. "Yeah… That's sort of why I dropped the guy disguise thing; it wasn't fooling anybody."

"That's too bad… Oh well. I personally think you're cuter as a girl," he smiled, "Well, you guys better be on your way. I'm meeting up with Professor Birch in Hoenn in a couple of days, so I have to get going soon. He says he has a few things to discuss with me, and I'd rather die than say no to someone as important as him. See you later!" he took off in a jog before we could say anything.

I squinted at his figure retreating into the Pokemon Center. "He's so… Random? Is that the right word?"

"I think the proper word is spontaneous."

I stared at him with big eyes.

"What?" he asked accusingly.

"You used another big word."

"SHUT UP!" he growled playfully and ruffled my hair.

(Flashback over: Back to Present)

We were just arriving in Mahogany Town… I'm sure we would've gotten there much sooner if we went the way I had said, but of course Gold had to go and take his "short" cut. It was not short at all. We went all the way around Mount Mortar instead of through it, we got lost on several occasions, and we found loads of Rocket Grunts all over the place.

It was an anti-productive month; if it hadn't been full of great training opportunities it would've been a huge waste of time. Our pokemon were seriously strong right now, and that was the only reason I chose to forgive Gold for taking a month to get around a mountain.

"Hey, Gold?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he grumbled tiredly.

"Let's take a rest… You seem really tired. I'll set up camp and make something to eat, so just sit down, okay?"

"But we're so close!" he complained.

I put a hand on my hip. "What's the use of trying to save them if we're exhausted, physically and mentally, we're hungry, our pokemon are wounded and need treatment and I'm sure they're tired and hungry too!"

He sighed deeply. "Fine," he relented. "But only for the night; tomorrow morning we get the heck over to Mahogany!"

"Agreed. Over there looks nice, I'll start making dinner."

"Thanks," he said tiredly as he went to sit on a tree stump.

Then it started snowing.

"SHIT!" Gold cursed and dove into our bags for coats.

"What?" I asked innocently. "Isn't it great? Pryce taught me that snow means a sign of hope in times of bad."

"Oh yeah," he muttered, shivering as he pulled on a brown coat and a green muffler. "I forgot you're a snow woman."

"Hmm? What's that?"

He explained as he pulled on green snow gloves. "I mean you're immune to it. You were raised in an ice gym, after all."

"True… But isn't it pretty?" I giggled as I looked at the sky.

"Not as pretty as what I'm looking at."

I turned to see him staring at me. I felt the blood rush up to my face as I blushed a light shade of pink and stuttered, "W-what are you talking about?" I didn't know why, but my heart was beating almost as fast as Thunders could run. Why did him saying that make me feel so… weird? So… fluffy and warm inside?

He quickly turned his head to hide his own blush. "I was looking at the…"

"The what?"

"The forest…" he finished lamely. "The trees are really nice around Mahogany, especially during the winter."

My heart immediately froze over and my sudden happiness turned to disappointment. The thundering sound of my heart-beat silenced and I turned away from him, throwing a pot at his head hitting him right on target.

(Crystal's POV)

"What is it, Silver?" I inquired as the normally cold and calm red-head jumped up and raced over to the window.

"They're here…" he whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"Who's here?" I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, looking past all his red hair to see… nothing. "I don't see anyone; I just see a bunch of snow."

"I don't know why, but I can sense they're near."

"Who?" I demanded. "Or do you not want me to know?"

"She's almost here…"

I threw up my arms, exasperated. "Who is she? Is she going to help us or hurt us?

"… Loner. Hailey's almost here."

I lowered my arms slowly to my sides and I looked at him. He had a look of longing, a look of desire. Not the lust kind of desire; but the desire to be reunited with the girl from his past.

"It's exactly how it was back at the Rocket Building," Silver whispered.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Please explain, Silver."

"I had a feeling like this when she was coming to save us when we were in Saffron. Remember? We built the fort then Green exploded at us."

"Oh, yeah; I remember that!" I exclaimed in remembrance. Good times. "That's sort of… strange. Do you have any idea why you can do that?"

"No, not at all."

(Red's POV)

"Is, this not just lovely?" Blue remarked sarcastically as we rode in the back of a mover's van.

"It could be worse…" I tried reasoning with her.

"How so?" Green growled.

"Well… Okay, I don't know! It just could! At least we don't have to deal with Naotis right now. We should be happy that everyone seems to be finding ways to escape."

"True," Blue murmured. "Silver and Crystal are with Pryce, right?"

"The Mask of Ice," Green corrected.

"Yeah, yeah; they're the same people, Green."

"Pesky woman."

"Whatever; that worries me! Silver is with that jerk! Oh yeah, so is Crystal… But still!"

"They'll be fine, Blue," I attempted to reassure her. "Let's not forget that Ruby and Sapphire got out okay!"

"Yeah, but let's not forget the fact that Ruby left Emerald for dead." Of course you would Green, of course you would.

"Emerald will be fine," I said, trying to convince myself just as much as the others. "He's too valuable to kill. If they hurt any of us, Team Rocket won't hold power over people and they can attack as blindly as they wish! Okay, that would be a bad idea, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but still!" Blue sighed. "Ruby definitely should not have done that. The three of them could be free right now, but since he went and did that we still have Rald to worry about. We haven't even heard anything about the Sinnoh group, I don't know where Gold or Hailey are, nor do I know anything that is outside this stupid truck!"

"…" Neither Green or I could say anything in response.

"I guess you're right… But we don't even know what happened. Damn…" Green sighed.

"There's nothing we can really do until we get out of here for ourselves," I admitted quietly.

"So, you're basically saying we should give up, right?" Blue chuckled sadly.

Green closed his eyes and Blue slid down the wall until she sat against it on the cold, cement floor. The sight of my two best friends in this state made my throat clench and my eyes sting.

"No," I rasped. The two of them looked up at me in confusion. "This is far from over. I'm just saying we aren't the stars of the show anymore."

"Where have you been?" Blue wiped at her eyes and stood up, giving a little laugh while Green smirked. "That role's been given up a long, long time ago."

"Yeah," Green agreed. "Our spotlight started shining on somebody else when Yellow came."

The mentioning of the blonde girl made my heart break into pieces. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms right now.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Blue looking into my eyes, a concerned yet understanding expression on her face. "I know you miss Yellow; so do I. She's my best friend and I'm just as worried as you are. But she's safe for now and that's all that matters. Nothing's going to happen to her; you know it just as well as I do that she's stronger than she looks."

"I know. But at least…" _At least you're with the one you love_; I finished in my head, not bothering to say it out loud. I knew my friends loved each other, but neither of them knew how the other felt about them, so they kept their thoughts to themselves.

"At least what?" Blue asked as Green raised a confused eyebrow at me.

"It's nothing, Blue. I wouldn't worry about it now."

"Okay…" she said slowly, as though she didn't know to believe me or not while letting the subject lie at the same time.

Green shook his head. "I didn't think of you as the kind of person to keep their thoughts to themselves."

"Time and situations can change people," I sighed. "I never would've figured you to be so talkative when I first met you, but here you are having a normal conversation with your friends."

"Shut it," Green snarled, but it was only half-heartedly and was ruined by the grin that threatened to spread on his face.

"I so wish one of the girls was here right now!" Blue mumbled, sitting down once again next to Green, resting her head in her hands. "Or at least Ruby."

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to gossip so badly but you two wouldn't be any fun!"

"Why not?" Green demanded, an insulted look on his face.

"One of you is so naïve it's sickening and the other is a grumpy meanie! Yellow puts up with my nonsense, Ruby relishes in it, Crystal takes part in it some of the times, Sapphire likes to know what's going on with everybody; she's surprisingly more feminine than anyone believes or than she lets on; and Platinum politely adds to the discussion!"

"Sapphire can be feminine?" I asked in amazement.

"Those two words shouldn't ever even be used in the same sentence," Green said, I'm sure agreeing with me. I nodded my head.

Blue's eye twitched. "Is that all you two got out of that?"

We both gave a short nod in unison.

"See, you see! This is exactly what I'm talking about; neither of you two know a single thing about anything! At least not anything that matters."

Green gave her a look. "Is what you said going to get us out of here?"

"Well, no."

"Then it really doesn't matter much, now does it?"

"It does too!" she argued childishly, waving her arms and legs and pouting.

"How?" I asked.

"Girls thrive off of this stuff! I need gossip to live! So does every other girl on this planet; the only one I've ever met that doesn't really care for gossip is Yellow! And that's only because she's a saint."

"I don't care for gossip;" I said.

"You're a boy; why does that matter?" Blue looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry, but I felt like I was expected to add to the conversation at some point."

"… You really weren't."

"I'll keep that in mind."

(Gold's POV)

We had finished packing up camp after eating breakfast just as the sun was beginning to rise.

"So…" Hailey said, a wistful edge to her voice. "This is it, huh? The big rescue, that is."

"I guess so…" I agreed quietly. "Hailey," I called her name in a whisper as I turned to her."

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens," I looked her directly in the eyes, "you can't break down like you did in Viridian. You can't let anyone or anything get to you. Whether Pryce is there or not as the Mask of Ice or whatever, you can't break down on me. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Gold." She gave me a serious look and let me in for a moment. It was amazing, just looking into her eyes. The look she gave me was absolute trust, faith, loyalty, and belief in me; so much of it that I'm sure my face turned as red as our leader's name.

"You… really trust me, don't you?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Absolutely," she responded with no hesitation. "I trust you with all my heart. You're my friend and I promise not to let you down."

"I think I'll have to hold you to that," I said in a breathless voice as a small smile tugged at my lips. I didn't care that we were only friends; the pride I felt in that moment was astounding.

I heard footsteps down the road behind us and I think Hailey did too because she snapped her look to behind me and I spun around. A young man around our age; younger than me but older than Hailey; walked up the road towards us. He had spiked blonde hair and slanted teal eyes.

"Copper!" she squealed in delight as she dashed towards the blonde and leapt into his arms.

I felt a pang of something in my gut I'd never experienced before; I didn't like it. It wasn't a good feeling and it made me want to kill the teal-eyed boy.

I scowled at the boy who was holding MY Hailey. He looked really familiar, but I didn't recognize him exactly. I knew Hailey had said his name, but I had sort of blocked it out due to the strange feeling.

"How are you, Hailey?" the blonde boy asked the blonde beauty wrapped in his arms.

"I've been doing great!" she grinned. "Johto's pretty cool," she said with more enthusiasm than any other time I'd ever seen her. Less conviction than the moment we shared only moments ago, but definitely more enthusiasm.

Hailey was practically glowing! GLOWING! Who in Arceus' name was this guy again? Seriously! How could I forget this guy? I'm sure I wouldn't have if I hand know he'd become my rival for the love of the most beautiful girl in any of the regions.

"That's good. I have a few days off from Rocket Hunting, so I figured I'd search a little bit for you and come help you out in the field."

"That's great! I'm sure you'll be a lot of help. But that reminds me, how's the job been doing for you? A lot of Rockets to beat up?"

"Only a little bit," he replied. "Since you beat Garnet, most of the Rockets've fled Kanto. Only a few guys left to clean up. What about here? Has there been any Rocket's around?"

"Yeah, they're all stationed here to try and find Crystal and Silver. You've seen the damage they've been doing, right?"

His look got serious, "Yeah…" Then his face brightened. "Well, I've only seen the damage. No enemies, only friends and pokemon so far. But then again, I just got here, didn't I?"

I made a coughing sound as if I were clearing my voice. My purpose was to shut this guy up. I was sick of his talking; I wanted to know who the slanted teal-eyed blonde guy was already.

"Oh, yeah! Gold, this is Copper. Copper, this is Gold," Hailey introduced as if she just realized I was here.

"C-copper?" I sputtered. I knew I had known him from somewhere! Since when did he and MY Hailey get so buddy-buddy?

"Gold!" He grinned. "It's great to see ya again, man!" He extended his arm for a manly hand shake or whatever it was.

I accepted it and Hailey beamed at us.

"By the way," Copper turned back to Hailey, "where is Yellow? Isn't she supposed to be helping you too?"

"Yellow is getting more information while she goes to help wounded and injured troops settled in Blackthorn City."

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess I'm not needed now, am I? You and Gold have Mahogany Town covered. I'll set out for Blackthorn as well; Yellow might need some help and protection, right? I'll get going. Bye you two!"

Copper jogged ahead of us and out of our sight.

"Have you two met before?" Hailey asked.

"He helped spy for us for a bit before Garnet threw him out of Team Rocket. So, he went to you afterward, I assume?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He and the others joined the Rocket Hunters. They go after any signs of Team Rocket and well, hunt them down. They don't kill unless they have to, but they're willing enough to."

"I see. Well, we'd better get going, eh?"

"Alrighty then!"

It was then that I noticed that she was about to trip because over a pinecone at her feet. I reached for her shoulder just as she was beginning to walk. "Wait a second –!" Of course Arceus chose that moment to order my feet to trip for themselves over who knows what. Stupid feet; stupid Arceus.

I closed my eyes and opened them to see the blonde beauty… _underneath me!_

(Crystal's POV)

"They're getting closer!" Silver growled at the window. "They're within the town limits! They'll be here any minute!"

"Umm… Silver?" I hesitantly walked over to him and sat next to him. I placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder and looked into his eyes as he turned to face me. "You're kind of scaring me right now…"

"What? How?"

"You're kind of acting like a feral pokemon who would like nothing more than to kill something."

"Sorry… I'm just nervous, I guess. Or anxious. Or both if you'd prefer."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, what is the deal with you and this Hailey girl anyway?" I asked irritably.

"What's it to you?" he suddenly got defensive. "I've told you once I've told you a million times, there is absolutely no reason for you to dislike the person trying her hardest to save us! Get over whatever your problem is already!"

"HOW CAN I?" I screamed at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"You've been obsessed with her lately! It's always either Hailey this or Hailey that! I'm sick and tired of it! You're little girlfriend is almost here so just shut up!"

"Girlfriend?" he asked in a confused tone, scruntching his eyebrows together. "What in Arceus' name are you talking about?"

"You obviously like her!" I got in his face. "She's all you ever think about!"

"That's a lie!" he got right back in mine.

"No it's not! Nobody thinks that much about somebody and doesn't like them!"

"You don't know anything about how I feel! Don't act like you know me! And don't you dare pretend like you understand me! Only Yellow and Blue know anything about me!"

I was truly hurt by his words and I could tell he knew it.

"Crystal, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No," I whispered. "It's true. I had no right to say anything about you as if I knew. But it's… just so painful. Listening to you go on and on about another girl… It breaks my heart the way you talk about her. You obviously love her, and it hurts."

"Crystal?" he asked, his eyes getting wide. "What are you saying?"

"No!" I shouted, causing him to flinch back. I lowered my voice to a whisper; "Please, just let me say what I've wanted to say for a long time now." My heart was thundering in my chest and I wasn't sure he'd be able to hear me over it. "I used to like Gold, but I knew he wouldn't see me anything more than a friend. I know he thought I was pretty, but that was it. He was my friend and that was all. You never just treated me like a friend; you were always there for me, offered your shoulder for me to cry on, listened to my problems, and made me feel needed when you were feeling down as well. Before I had realized it… I felt something I didn't feel towards Gold."

My cheeks felt completely flushed and my heart beat faster with each words. I shut my eyes to block him out, giving me the confidence to finish.

"I felt… love."

I opened my eyes, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face. But instead, I found a look of utter… happiness? He beamed at me, tears collecting in his beautiful gray eyes and his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"Is, is that true, Crystal?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," I whispered back.

I felt his hand reach up to my face, cradling it as he looked deep into my eyes. I smiled at him, knowing his answer.

Then I felt his lips brush mine and I closed my eyes again.

(Silver's POV)

I couldn't believe it! Crystal just confessed to me! I couldn't believe after all this time of me fearing rejection, she had loved me back; feeling the same way!

Now I focused on kissing her. This might've been one of the best moments of my entire life. Just being there, holding the girl of my dreams in my arms and kissing her.

She tasted, absolutely the opposite of how I thought she would. I expected her to taste sweet and soft like how everyone else says their first kisses with the love of their lives go.

No; Crystal tasted… how would I say it? Refreshing? Like cool, crisp mountain air and she felt smooth against my lips.

We separated after what felt like hours, even thought it had only been about a minute. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw the same emotions I felt. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Silver?" her voice sounded softer and more gentle than usual.

"Yes?"

"Does this… make us…? You know?"

"I don't really know, but I feel the exact same way about you that you feel about me. I have for the longest time. I just never said anything in fear of rejection."

She kissed my cheek and said, "Well, I don't think you have anything to fear anymore."

"I guess not," I beamed at her, holding her hand in mine.

(Pearl's POV)

"LET GO!" I screamed at the Rocket Grunts shoving Dia, Missy, and I into a room. I knew exactly where we were; Veilstone City. This city was the heart of Team Galactic when they were the bad-doers of Sinnoh. Now it was probably the heart of the Sinnoh division of Team Rocket.

"Don't rough-house the lady!" Dia growled at a Grunt that pushed Missy a little too hard.

"You don't give the orders 'round here, kid!" and with that, the door to the room vaulted shut.

"Dang it…" I muttered as I desperately looked for a light switch. My hand grazed something on the wall and I clicked it. The room immediately grew brighter and I saw that we were in the storage part of the building; meaning this was the place all the Galactics, or in this case Rockets, left all the shit they didn't want or need; the trash, in simpler terms. "Well, isn't this just lovely?" I growled sarcastically.

"Well, honestly I find it rather disgusting. It's wonderful you can find the bright side of any situation, Pearl," Platinum said in her delicate voice.

"I think he was joking, Missy," Dia smiled meekly sorting a bunch of the crap so that he could build some sort of living arrangements. "Pearl, help me out."

"M'kay," I got up and started sorting through some of the larger stuff. I found a bunch of mattresses and bed frames so I put them in one of the corners until we cleared some more room.

"Here ya go, Missy!" Diamond pushed over a small sofa and dusted it off a bit so that Platinum could sit on it while she waited for us to finish.

"Thank you very much, Diamond."

I'm pretty sure the stuff in here hadn't been here long, because there was hardly any dirt or dust in the room or on anything.

"What do you think everyone else is up to?" I asked out loud.

"I heard that Gold is with Loner right now," Dia replied in his slow voice.

"He's lucky, then… I want to know what she looks like!" I sighed and leaned against one of the bed frames.

"Everyone else was deported back to their individual regions," Platina informed us, "just as we have been; though I believe that Senior Red, Senior Green, and Senior Blue have been taken to Unova until the chaos with the Kanto government dies down a little."

I nodded my head. "Yeah… I wonder how Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald are."

"Well, they're obviously alive," Diamond said. "They can't really hurt any of us; we're important hostages. They only care about killing Loner at this point because she's the only threat. They want to capture back any of our seniors that have escaped and bring them back alive."

"True," Platinum said just before the door slammed open.

"It's good to see you all again," Onyx said smiling.

"ONYX!" Dia and I both yelled in unison as we leapt up and walked over to him. "It's great to see ya buddy!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and giving him a thumbs up.

He grinned a bit before his face turned serious. "I come with good and bad news; which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news?" Dia said, making it sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Ruby, Sapphire, and the Johto group have escaped Team Rocket and Gold and Hailey are almost with the rest of the Johto group."

"That's awesome!" I shouted.

"Yeah, we're next!" Dia said excitedly.

"Wait," Missy said in a delicate yet strong voice, a serious look forming upon her face as well. "You said only Ruby and Sapphire; what about Emerald?"

"Ruby and him got into a fight of some sort while they were escaping and Ruby tripped him right into the hands of Team Rocket."

"WHAT?" we all screeched.

"Ruby wouldn't do something as fricking crazy like that!" I shouted in disbelief, hoping this was all some sort of sick joke, like I've been hoping about this whole thing. That I would just be able to wake up and have it all been a dream.

"Well, he did. So now, instead of Loner being able to just come right here to Sinnoh, she's going to have to go through Hoenn as well to search for Emerald. It would've helped if they had kept him in the same location, but they moved him to a different point of Hoenn the next day and I don't have the slightest clue as to where. I know where they're keeping everyone but Emerald."

"Where are Senior Red and the others?" Dia asked.

"In Unova as everyone correctly assumed, but if Loner gets past Sinnoh, they'll deport them all the way back to Kanto."

"I see," Platinum closed her eyes, obviously in deep thought.

"Well, we can use the extra time to come up with jokes to show Loner!" I brightened.

"Yeah! I came up with this one earlier; what does a Chikorita say on Halloween? Pearl?"

"I don't know, what does it say, Diamond?"

"Chik-or-treet-a!"

We both started rolling on the ground, hardly able to contain our laughter.

I managed to breathe again and said, "Okay, what about this one? When you think of pokemon, you think of medicine!"

"Yeah; there's sprays, there's items, and there's berries!"

"They all help for everything possible! Sprays heal wounds and injuries, items give them boosts;"

"And berries help my hunger!"

I smacked him upside the head, "Why is it always food with you!"

Onyx cracked a smile and Platinum burst into a fit of giggles.

"Let's come up with some new stuff! C'mon Missy, let's go!"

"Go where, exactly?"

"Oh, I guess we can just stay here then."

(Hailey's POV)

I had no idea what was happening. All I did know was that my heart was racing, my face was blushing, and I was being pinned down by Gold. It was this feeling again; the one I didn't get anywhere else besides when Gold was this close! It was the Strange Feeling! What in Arceus' name was it?

I looked into his golden orbs as I felt my insides… melt? Huh? Then, I noticed something. Gold's face was getting closer, and closer, and closer… What was he doing?

His eyes snapped open as he threw himself off of me. He stuttered an apology as I dusted myself off, trying to dust off the strange, warm new feeling away as well. The feeling was so weird! It seemed to control all of her at once. Her gut tightened and fluttered, her face burned, her skin turned hot, and her heart beat so stinking fast! I felt shivers up and down my spine and throughout my body after being in contact with him… Why?

"W-w-w-w-we'd better get going, h-huh?" Gold was still stuttering. His face was red as well, and when his chest rested against mine it felt like his heart was beating really fast; just like mine. Was Gold feeling the Strange Feeling too?

"Hey, Gold?" I turned to him.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?"

"What's this weird feeling?"

"What weird feeling?"

"When our faces go red and our hearts beat fast… that one. The Strange Feeling. Do you know what it is? I've been feeling it a lot lately, but I don't know about it. Am I sick?" I was starting to get worried now. I couldn't get sick! I still had to save everybody! And Gold was getting the same thing too! If both of us were out of commission, that left only Yellow; and she was busy with her own problems!

"N-no. You're not sick… I don't think so."

I breathed out in relief, not even realizing I was holding my breath. "Really?"

"Yeah… You should be p-perfectly fine."

"Okay, that's good. For a second I thought we were done for! Yay! But what's the Strange Feeling called?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Umm… Well I think yours is embarrassment for what I did…"

"Oh. Well I've been embarrassed before, but that was different. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm perfectly sure."

"But it felt warm and fuzzy…"

"Oh… then it must mean the other kind of feeling."

I was curious. "What other kind? There are more?"

"Yeah… This one is one you feel only towards certain people… People you like and trust a lot. Do you trust me?

I beamed at him, "Of course I trust you! I really like you a lot too!"

He got a weird sort of look on his face; it was like a mix of confusion and surprise; it got a little pink as well.

"Gosh, Gold, I'm so sorry! Did I give you the Strange Feeling?"

He coughed and said, "Just a little bit… I'll be fine."

I smiled. "Okay!"

End Note: YAY! Done! Whoo-hoo! Sorry, just had to get all that out of my system before… Can I get a drum roll here?

Lillystream: Bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum!

Let's answer some questions! Yay! Again, thank you so very much jcube01 for asking Hailey and me these questions. Getting a reply really made my day and pushed me to do it again! Oh, and if I misunderstood the actual meaning of any of the questions, please explain to me what you meant and it'll be answered correctly that time! This is also for future reference.

We'll interview each person one at a time. Let's start with the questions for me!

**Question 1: Who is your favorite canon character?**

My favorite character from the Pokemon Adventures/Special manga, at least I hope this is what the question is asking, would have to be either Yellow or Sapphire.

**Question 2: What is your favorite color?**

My favorite color is a sort of light baby blue to a rich royal blue.

**Question 3: Coke or Pepsi?**

Well honestly I'm not really fond of soda at all anyway and when I do drink it, I normally don't have either of these too often. I'm really not for either one, but I've tasted Coke before so I'll go with that one.

**Question 4: Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?**

My first pokemon EVER when I first got FireRed was a Bulbasaur and I've loved them ever since.

**Question 5: Are you a Nerd Fighter?**

I don't really know what it is, but I'm going to assume; if I'm wrong I apologize; that it is someone who plays a lot of fighting video games or something like that. I so would be, if my assumption is correct, since I love, love, love video games. But the games I play are pokemon, Mario Kart and barely anything else. So yeah, in other words I'm boring.

Well, that's enough of me! It's Hailey's turn to be interviewed!

Hailey: Okay! I'll do my best!

**Question 1: Would you kill somebody if they were trying to kill a pokemon?**

Hmm… I don't really know if I would _kill_ them; that would make me just as bad, violent, and mean as them. But I'd definitely put the hurt on them and save the pokemon! As Gold would say it, "I'd give him Hell." Pardon Gold's French.

**Question 2: Why don't you pass out when you heal pokemon?**

That's a very good question. You see, I was not only born in the Viridian Forest, but on a rare full moon, or an early full moon. It was rare, or early, because it was only the 12th of November. So, apparently, that makes me just the teensiest bit stronger than Yellow who passes out all the time. I do get weaker when I heal and it saps my energy, but I haven't passed out yet. Oh, and I've been training in a gym since I was born… So just a little bit stronger than with the moon thing too.

**Question 3:** **How is it possible that a large region like Unova, with all its technological advances, was only recently discovered?**

Unova? Oh, that must be the place Yellow was telling me about before she left to go to Blackthorn! Well, I don't really know for myself. I'm no professor. I'm pretty sure it was known, but hard to communicate with. I mean, it seems to me like new regions are discovered every other year; amazing achievements or not. I just didn't know because I'd been holed up in a shelter since forever and the professor only taught me about pokemon and stuff in Kanto. And I never bothered to ask…

**Question 4: Have you ever curve-stomped somebody?**

I had to ask Lillystream what that was and NO I HAVE NOT! Arceus it just sounds awful and painful! I may hurt people when they do bad stuff and threaten people and pokemon, but this would be a little too extreme for me…

**Question 5: Has Gold ever made a move on you, off screen?**

Nope. All he ever does is call me cute; which I'm NOT!

Okay, all the questions have been answered! We're going to keep doing this! Except it's no longer going to be designated characters or people you can interview. Just send a private message my way with the question you want to ask, who you want to ask, and anything else you want to put in. I want everyone to interact with the characters, so it'll be like fan mail! I hope… But c'mon people! Get involved and ask a few questions!

Again, thank you so much jcube01 and everyone else who have been with me this entire time! Sorry if I stink and you all just want me to leave, but the show must go on! And I'll apologize in advance for the suckish romance scenes. I have no experience on the romance matter and I'm shy and get embarrassed easily, so writing romance is kind of awkward and flustering for me… So thanks for suffering through it!

You all rock and I want to see some questions and reviews! Thank you all so much and I hope you've all been having awesome summers and I'll be sure to post sometime before I have to start high school! Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I FINALLY have the chapter up! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I've had stuff to do and I'm lazy. Thank you all for reading! I don't have a whole lot to say besides, with me starting school tomorrow, I won't be uploading a whole lot, but I'll write as much as I can in my spare time. I've decided to not do the interview thing since it doesn't seem to be catching on. I want to thank everyone for supporting me and I hope you enjoy!

Hailey: Yay! We're back!

Green: Save us already! We're in a fricking truck!

Yellow: That's not her fault…

Hailey: Yeah, Yellow had to blow stuff up!

Lillystream: SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

Green, Yellow, and Hailey: Dang!

Yellow: I'll do it. Ahem, Lillystream owns nothing but Hailey, the rest of the OCs and Hailey's and the OC's pokemon. Thanks for reading!

All: Let the story begin!

Chapter 9

(Gold's POV)

HOW WAS SHE SO DARN INNOCENT!? Did she like me back? She said she felt the same thing I was feeling… Plus she trusts me and likes me… Maybe not the kind of like I'd prefer, but she liked me all the same… PUBERTY SUCKS! Whoever came up with it needs to be punished.

I had gotten "the talk" from my mother the second I got back from the big senior stone rescue adventure crisis thing at the Battle Frontier and my mom noticed how many girls I was now friends with.

"You might fall for one of them, and if not them you will find someone someday, so you need to know a few things."

The Beedrills and the Pidgeys… Those were some dark, dark days.

The "Strange Feeling" was probably the thing my mom kept talking about; LOVE! I knew I was head over heels for the blonde, ocean-eyed beauty, but the slight chance of her liking me back made me want to jump for joy!

We kept walking and walking and walking… until a huge random THING knocked me into one of the trees surrounding the town! I got up and looked around to see a giant… robot? What was that? It looked like some sort of crane with a person standing on top. Wait a second… that was a person! Wait another second… where was Hailey!?

"Hey Goldy!" my head snapped in the direction of the voice. The figure on top of the crane-thing jumped down in front of me. It was Yamato.

"You bastard," I growled, not at ALL in the mood to put up with his bullshit right now. "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" the blue-haired menace said, trying to look and sound innocent. I simply glared at him. "All right, all right; I hid her you doofus."

"You'd better tell me where, or I'll rip out your stringy, stupid-looking hair one strand at a time." I meant it.

A look of terror seized his features. "Y-you brute! I'll show you what happens if you decide to hurt me!" He took out a remote with two or so buttons on it out from his pocket.

"What's that supposed to do?" I asked. He ignored my question and look of confusion as he pressed the big red button in the center.

Suddenly, I heard a scream; and not just any scream, a scream from someone I knew. "HAILEY!"

"Don't you worry," Matt said as he walked towards me. "I don't have her caged or anything. She's just immobilized and being kept invisible by my Shuppet and Metang! Ha ha ha!"

"You're fucking crazy!" I snarled looking around for her.

"Yes, well you won't find her like that. Again, she's invisible; what's not to understand about that? It sounded simple enough to me."

Not even looking up at him or giving up my search at all I retorted, "Well I'm not looking for a simple kind of person, now am I?"

"Gold…" I heard her voice again.

"Hailey! Where are you?"

"I'm-"

Her voice was cut off and my eyes widened in fear. I began to panic just a teeny bit. "What? Where are you? What happened? Why can't I hear you anymore?"

"Hahaha!" Yamato snickered. "I had my pokemon mute her as well. Only the strongest of foes would be able to speak above their powers and abilities, so I'm sure you won't be hearing from her in quite a while. I, of course, can still hear her since I have my connection with my pokemon."

Making a low growling sound deep in my throat I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"Join Team Rocket, and become my ally. I'll give her back if you do so."

"Never!" I snapped. "Just let her go, man! Don't let this get ugly!"

"Things got ugly as soon as I met you! But I'm willing to put that aside for now and become friends. Of course, I'll let the girl go as soon as you join us."

"…" I hesitated. "Is… is it really that simple? That's all you're asking for?"

Yamato's smirk grew twice its original size. Now it looked more like an evil little grin.

(Hailey's POV)

"GOLD! NO, DON'T DO IT!"

Yamato chuckled. "He can't hear you, you stupid girl!"

I was lying on the ground, trying my hardest to stand up or move, but all I could manage was to writhe on the concrete pavement. His pokemon's telepathy and psychic powers were strong, but I still didn't give up. Even if I was electrocuted again and every inch of me felt like it was on fire, my limbs being pulled in every direction, and my head ready to split apart. I couldn't afford to lose this fight, the world and my friends depended on me too much. I wasn't ready to give up; especially when Gold was in danger. Sure, it strained me; I was too used to physical battles rather than mental battles, but I was managing somehow.

"Hailey?" I heard Gold call out, a small amount of hope evident in his voice. "Where is she!?" I looked up at him, hoping and wishing with every fiber of my being that he would turn around to see me. It didn't happen.

"I told you;" Yamato growled, sounding irritated and impatient, "that I would let her go when you join our side!"

When I heard that my insides flared with fury. No way was I going to let Gold be corrupted by this blue haired guy! I gathered up all my strength to shout one last time; "GOLD!"

I saw him freeze; it had worked! "Hailey! Hailey, I can hear you! Where are you?"

"W-what?" Matt looked flustered and stupefied. "That's… that's impossible! How in Arceus' good name could you possibly hear her?" A look of arrogance understanding dawned on him, "Oh, I get it. You're bluffing! Stupid Dex Holder! Thinking you could fool me!"

"I… I guess you're right… But you have to let her go if I join, got it?"

Matt beamed, making me feel sick and angry. "Of course! That was the deal in the first place, was it not?"

"Don't you dare give up, you idiot! That would be so stupid! It'd go against everything we're fighting for! It'd be such a waste! You'd be betraying everyone we know and love!" I practically screamed at him, trying to make him hear me again. I could feel the control of the pokemon lessening every time I talked.

Gold's expression turned momentarily sad. "I'm… I'm sorry, Hailey."

I shook my head, trying to shield myself from what was happening. "W-what do you mean! Tell me you're kidding! You've got to be!"

"Yes, dear Gold," Yamato drawled snidely, knowing he had won. "What _do_ you mean?"

Gold sighed and said, "I'm giving up, that's what it means. All that Dex Holder is way too much work and drama, and for what? Saving the world? So not worth it. Plus it's obvious the Dex Holders are gonna lose; might as well join the winning side while I've got the chance."

My heart sunk; and broke into tiny little pieces. I felt tears well up in my eyes and my throat constricted as I said, "You can't be serious right now!"

"I'm being perfectly serious right now, Hailey," he droned in monotone.

"_**You traitor**_!" I screeched. "How could you do this to me? To our seniors, to everyone! How could you!?" My voice cracked at every other word or so, but I didn't care. I was trying too hard to hold the stupid tears back; but they came anyway.

"Say what you may, but I'm going through with this. There's no way you're going to win. There's way too many of them and way too little of you."

I sniffled. "I thought we were friends."

"You're too annoying for me, sorry. I never really did like you."

My heart crumbled even more than it already had. "Then… Back then, you felt nothing? You lied about feeling the Strange Feeling? YOU FELT NOTHING!?"

Gold sighed in quiet annoyance. "Nothing… absolutely nothing."

Yamato exhaled in irritation and said, "I have no idea what you two are talking about, but welcome to the dark side Gold. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear you've made the wise decision; we have cookies."

"I heard you hadn't," Gold smirked.

Matt snickered. "You heard right, but you still get the privileges of being a Rocket."

"Like what?"

"Living."

Gold smirked, "Well, that's fine. Let's take the girl back to Naotis then, shall we? There's no point in her being free if I'm going to join and we have her right her, now is there?"

"W-what? Gold! I trusted you! I fricking trusted you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, a tear finally managing to slip from my eye and down my cheek, staining my fair skin with its sorrow.

"Well you shouldn't have," he snarled. "I'm the kind of guy that will sell you out for a Klondike Bar."

I started to silently sob, letting the tears fall as they may, ignoring them in my misery.

"I like your style," Matt chimed as he threw his arm around Gold's shoulders. "I think we'll be great partners, you and I."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Well you know what I think?"

"What's that?" Matt asked removing his arm from his new best friend.

"THAT YOU CAN SUCK MY MOTHER FUCKING POKE BALLS!"

I snapped my head to look at him, the tears still falling freely.

"What!?" Matt asked in alarm. Gold kicked the remote out of his hand and sent a roundhouse strait into the other boy's groin. He made a few whimpering sounds before falling to the ground. The pokemon lost their control on me completely as I came into view and sound again.

Before I knew what was happening, like I had known anything that had been happening this entire time, I was in Gold's arms, wrapped tight in his embrace. I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it was too strong. I did, however, manage to get enough space between us where I could throw my fists into his chest.

"What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?" I screamed at him, my blows hitting harder and harder with each word. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? YOU JERK!"

"I was trying to protect you," he said as he still held onto me. I stopped fighting when I felt something on my face I opened my closed eyes to see Golden eyes staring at me in concern. My eyes widened in confusion and realization at what he was doing; he was… kissing away my tears…

"Gold…" I whispered as I threw my arms around him. "I was so scared! I was scared you would leave me!" My entire body wracked with my frantic sobbing and I barely responded to Gold's attempts at calming me down.

"I hope you can forgive me… Everything I said to him was a lie… I did feel everything then, just as I do now. I wouldn't betray you or my friends and seniors and juniors or the whole world. It's not my character to just leave people hanging."

I gave a small smile and I felt my heart beat incredibly fast at his expression. I shifted slightly as I gently brought my lips to his cheek. I felt my face flush and my heard nearly implode or explode or whatever; I didn't care.

All I cared about was the look in Gold's handsome eyes. I had never noticed Gold for his looks before, only his daring personality. I had actually never looked at anyone for their looks. I hadn't ever thought it mattered. But as I stared into his amber eyes, I thought differently.

We must've looked like opposites, I thought, with me sitting on his lap. He had sunny, playful eyes while my eyes were like that of an ocean; blue, green, and gray. Our eyes were similar only in the sense that we both were beings of justice; defending and loving pokemon and protecting people. Then there was our hair; oh our hair! I giggled in my mind at the thought. His explosive jet black hair and my golden curls were so different it was like a Caterpie next to an Arceus.

His face grew red and he said, "Well… Why don't we go get those two, eh?"

"Y-yeah!" I smiled sheepishly as I got up off of him. We began to walk again… but this time hand in hand. "Wait…"

"W-what?" he asked nervously.

"There's somewhere I need to go first. I'll meet you there; don't wait up for me." I jogged away without waiting for a response, because right in front of me was the last place I saw her… Right before the foster home… and where she was exiled from my family by that awful man.

(Silver's POV)

"I thought you said they were here…" Crystal said, her hand in mine. We had left the windowsill a half-hour ago; without a single sign of Hailey or Gold.

I sighed. "I don't know what could be taking them so long…" Especially since they both knew where Pryce lived. Even if they didn't know who took us; at least Gold knew for sure because he was with us, partially, for when Pryce, Ho-oh, and Lugia took us here; there was no way Hailey would go to Mahogany Town without seeing her foster father, caretaker, whatever.

The door burst open and a voice shouted; "Alright, Pryce! Show your ugly mug and tell me where they are!"

Well he obviously hadn't brought Hailey… That idiot.

"Gold!" Crystal gasped at our explosive haired friend.

"Super Serious Gal!" I saw her scowl and about to scold him, but whatever she was going to say was silenced as he picked her up and twirled in place with her in his arms. I felt a pang of jelousy, but I dismissed it as I gripped his arm in a firm handshake.

We both grinned. "It's nice to see ya, man."

"You too, man."

"Where is she?" Crystal's voice brought my attention back to reality. There was no time for hearty reunions; Hailey was missing, Gold was angry at Pryce and things were bound to get blow-uppy if she wasn't here, and the door was kicked down.

"Where is who?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hailey; you know, Loner?"

Gold smiled and said, "Oh, don't worry. She's in Mahogany, but she said she had something to do first. Don't ask me what that is; she just said that and ran off."

"You left her alone!?" I shouted at him in surprise and alarm. "She could be in serious danger!"

Gold flashed me an annoyed look. "Don't you think I know that?" I just looked at him confusedly. "I know she's in danger… But I know she's tough enough to deal with it herself. Plus, she told me she'd be here, and I'm gonna hold her to that."

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Hello? Silver? Crystal? Are you two here?" Pryce! Shit! The older man walked into the open, forced open was more like it, doorway and looked around at everyone. "Oh, Gold! Wow, I didn't expect you to be here for a while. How have you been?"

Gold's face contorted with rage and his expression grew merciless. "Don't talk so familiarly with me, old shit!"

"Such language!" Pryce sternly shook his head. "Oh well, I suppose you've always been that way, eh? Now where's Hailey? There's much explaining to do."

"Shove it, you geezer! Hailey doesn't know you're the Mask of Ice and she won't believe anyone when they say you are! So get the Hell out of here before she gets here and her heart breaks!"

Pryce frowned sadly and Gold stopped in his tracks, somewhat startled looking. "I never wished to hurt her or disappoint her… I love her as if she was my own grandchild… and in a way, she is. But that's aside the point. I kept this from her to protect her. No… I suppose that is a lie as well… She's strong and wouldn't let a thing like this destroy her. I did this because I'm a selfish old man who didn't want to lose her love… I didn't want to see her disappointment… I ruined her family… I ruined her life, dammit!" He had tears running down his wrinkled face. Trust me; there is nothing sadder than an old man crying. I've now seen it.

"Pryce… is that how you really feel?" a voice whispered from the doorway behind the old man. Everyone whirled to look in its direction. We all saw Hailey standing there with a sad expression.

"Hailey!" Pryce exclaimed in despair.

"I guess you were telling the truth, eh Gold?" she tried to force a smile, but it didn't work at all. "I'm sorry for not believing you." She turned back to Pryce and looked him in the eye. "I don't plan on forgiving you for this… not ever."

You could practically hear his heart break.

"But that doesn't mean I don't still love you." She beamed at him. "I mean, you are my family, so you didn't destroy it. You just made it harder to accept things, that's all."

He threw himself at her and sobbed into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms delicately around him, smiling down at him.

"Hailey…" I whispered. She glanced up at me and the look she gave me was filled with gentle love. "Is that really you?" I just couldn't believe she was there. Like if I touched her she'd vanish and I'd wake up, like all of this nightmare could just be a dream and I'd be with the rest of the Dex Holders and without her.

Instead of words, she took something out from her shirt and held it out to show me. It was Eliza's snowflake necklace. I couldn't believe it. It was her! She was actually here! I walked quickly over to where she and Pryce stood and wrapped my arms around the both of them. Pryce removed himself and Hailey threw her arms around my neck and nearly crushed me, but hey, I was doing the same thing.

"Silver…" she whispered after letting go of me and stepping away.

"What is it?" I beamed down at her.

"I…" she looked away from me, as if gathering courage. For what? "I found her."

My eyes widened. "No… No way…"

"Found who?" Crystal asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"After all these years…" Pryce muttered. "And she was in Mahogany Town?"

"Who?" Gold asked Hailey, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I'll show you… Come with me." She turned and walked right out the door and I followed with no hesitation.

(At the Mahogany Mental Institute)

We walked through the halls and I immediately knew I hated hospitals; mental or not. Everything was white and smelled sterile. Everything about the place seemed fake. Doctors laughed and smiled, but I'm sure that's because they didn't realize the hell around them.

We all stopped when Hailey stopped in front of one of the doors. Room 403. Hailey opened the door and walked inside, she left the door open just a crack, but I couldn't see who was in the room.

"Hailey," a woman's voice happily greeted her. "I knew you said you'd be back, but so soon?"

My heart panged with happiness. I hadn't heard that voice for years. But my heart also hurt, she sounded so lost and confused.

"Remember I said I wanted to show you someone?" she said slowly and warmly, as if talking to her own child.

"Oh, yes! That's right, you did! Silly me, how could I forget? Are they here?"

"Yes, he is. He's just outside the hall. I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you."

"Oh, child… Why do you weep?"

"Because I'm happy to have you again."

"And I'm happy to have you back, my love. Now go get this nice fellow you keep speaking of. It would be rude to keep him waiting, no?"

I heard Hailey come back towards the door. Gold, Pryce, and Crystal stood a little ways away to give Hailey and me some privacy. She cracked open the door and whispered to me, "Be very gentle with her. She'll be a little confused, and you might startle her."

"Okay," I whispered. I entered the room and I saw her. A tear ran down my cheek. There she was in all her glory… Is what I would like to say, but the woman I once called my mother looked frail and weak. Her fire engine red hair that used to shine looked dull. Her eyes, once full of life looked confused and lost. Hailey shut the door and that must've gotten the red-haired woman's attention.

She looked up to me and I saw her eyes widen in terror. "NO!" she screamed and I stopped in my tracks. "NOT AGAIN! STOP HAUNTING ME!"

"What?" I asked, suddenly frightened. Hailey rushed in and began to try and calm her down. I began to back away when Hailey said, "Calm down Auntie Arianna! This isn't a dream! I promise! I found him and he's alive; he won't hurt you!"

Arianna, my mother, seemed to calm a little, but still looked a bit on edge. Hailey gestured for me to come closer and I walked towards them, albeit very slowly.

"Silver… Is that really you?"

"Yeah, mom; it's me."

"You're not just another one of my nightmares?"

"No, I'm real."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh, I've missed you so much… Look how much you've grown! So handsome!"

I felt my throat tighten and I raced over and hugged her.

"Where have you been? I've missed you… I've missed you like a person would miss Oxygen if they went to the moon. I've missed my air."

"I've missed you too, mom," I sobbed into her hospital gown. Why was she here!? What the Hell did she do to deserve this? Where the heck did that man who dared call himself my father go, leaving his wife, the mother of his Arceus damn baby!?

"I'm glad you're alright," she whispered. "I was so worried about you, since you were taken away from me. Your father wasn't very happy with me, you see…"

My heart leaped into my throat.

"He banished me from the family… I was very sad. My sister-in-law kept me company and her daughter, our pretty little Hailey, was the sweetest; always baking me sweets and telling me about her recent adventures. That all stopped when Eliza died. Hailey was ripped away from me and given to Pryce who turned her away to a shelter! I was so upset… Hailey should have gone with me, but I was put here."

I was shaking with fury. This was all that damn Pryce's fault!

"But I'm alright now," I looked up to see her smiling at me. "I have you back, after all."

"Mom… I have to go and help Hailey beat Naotis."

Her expression grew serious and unforgiving. "Naotis? That lying, dirty man? He took over Team Rocket? What a joke! Where did your father go? Did he abandon his Team? I can't believe him! Tear that man down!"

As she released her grip on me, I stood and asked, "What about you, mom? I mean, I don't want to just leave you here…"

"I'll be fine. You and Hailey will visit again, won't you?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Hailey giving me thumbs up. "We'll definitely be back. I promise."

"Then go and get my revenge. I'm counting on you to bring that man down."

"I promise I won't disappoint you."

She hugged me once more and laid her head down on her pillow. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Bye mom, I–" She was already asleep.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "So… Off to save the world again, eh?" Hailey asked.

"Definitely! Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Oh my good gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to not post for like… A MONTH! I started high-school a few weeks ago and I've had so little time to write and whatever time I've had I've been sleeping because I'm so tired. I know you don't want to hear my whine about my life when so many people have it harder. But I want everyone to know I write as much as I can whenever I can and I'll update once a month at the VERY least; because I don't want to post that little but I can't make any promises. I hope you all enjoy what I've been able to write this weekend and I hope none of you are too upset with me. I just want everyone to know that I'm never going to discontinue one of my stories or stop writing it. I took the time to create it and write it, so I'm going to continue with it till the bitter end! Thank you so much to all the people who read my horrible writing and who have stuck by me even though they probably shouldn't. It means so much to me and I'll try to get more posts up, but; again; I can't make any promises. Thanks and let's get onto the story!

Green: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Lillystream: I've been busy! *Sobs uncontrollably*

Yellow: Don't cry, Lillystream!

Hailey: Let her do whatever she wants…. She'll get over it.

Lillystream: Gee thanks!

Typhlo: Lillystream doesn't own anything but her characters. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 10

(Brown's POV)

With Copper, Garnet, Mathias, and Yoi by my side, we walked up to the building in Blackthorn; the Blackthorn pokemon gym.

We'd asked around the town and every person we asked said the same thing every time; no-one had been allowed in the gym since Team Rocket's defeat in Kanto almost half a year ago. They also said that they rarely saw anyone come in or come out. They only saw suspicious-looking shipment trucks. The worst part was that the Dragon's Den had been completely blocked off by furious dragon-type pokemon. It was the first time that the Den could not be accessed, and this was a major problem.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. "Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

We were met with silence.

"If you are in there, please come out with your hands up!"

More silence…

"I don't think anyone's in there, Brown," Garnet commented, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"What are we going to do?" Yoi asked.

Copper sighed. "We can't just leave."

Mathias walked up to the door and shouted, "You have ten seconds to open that door or we'll blast that thing open with so much force you'll all go into menopause!"

Garnet snickered while the rest of us looked horrified. "How the heck do you know what that is?" I frowned at him.

"Hailey threatened us a lot with it," Yoi admitted.

"Is she not lovely…" Garnet commented sarcastically.

"TEN SECONDS!" Mathias shouted again. "TEN!"

He put his hand to his belt.

"NINE!"

He brought out one of his pokeballs containing Lupin and another containing Olasil.

"EIGHT!"

He released his two pokemon and motioned for them to wait for his signal.

"SEVEN!"

There was silence from the inside and anxiety coming from the rest of us.

"SIX!"

Mathias motioned for the two pokemon to start charging for their attacks.

"FIVE!"

Yoi was hiding behind Copper who was hiding behind Garnet who was hiding behind me.

"FOUR!"

Not a sign of movement came from inside that gym.

"THREE!"

I began to get very nervous. This wouldn't work well if those doors didn't open before the pokemon launched their attacks.

"TWO!"

Oh dear Arceus.

"ONE LAST CHANCE!"

Please open.

"ONE! FIRE!"

Shit.

The pokemon launched their moves at the same time. Lupin shot a powerful flamethrower and kept shooting balls of fire from each of his nine tails. Olasil's attack did the most damage; his Pin Needle attack shattered the glass like bullets.

I brought my arms in front of my face to protect myself from the oncoming glass. They implanted themselves in my arms and I felt my blood flow out from the cuts.

Everyone else was in a similar state as we all stood up. Where the door to the gym used to be, was now a giant gaping hole in the building.

"We should probably search it," Copper mused.

We all nodded in agreement and released one of our pokemon at the least; I had Fang, Yoi had Felinl, Copper had Major, and Garnet had Valentine. Mathias put Olasil back in his pokeball and continued with Lupin.

Searching the building, we found nothing.

"You damaged a gym for nothing!" Copper sighed in exasperation.

"Well, it wouldn't open!" Mathias growled in his defense. "They could just as well have been here as they could have not!"

"Who could be here? And what are you people doing in my gym?"

We all spun in the direction of the woman's voice. Standing right in front of us was Clair; the blue-haired beauty that had the title of Blackthorn City's gym leader.

I was the first to recover and I took a small step in front of the others. "Excuse me, Clair, right?"

She looked me up and down skeptically. "Yeah, that's right. What's it to ya?"

"Well, you see, Clair; we have a few questions for you."

Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously and I gulped. "Oh, I'm sure you do. But I don't wish to answer any questions you may or may not have."

"Why is the Dragon's Den blocked off?" Garnet growled, despite Clair's annoyance and lack of cooperation.

"Did you not just hear me kid?" Clair snarled. "I told you I don't have time to answer your stupid questions! I'm busy, damn it!"

Yoi gathered her courage and asked, "With what?"

"None of your damn business!" Clair snapped and grabbed Yoi by her long lavender hair. "Get the hell out of her you brats!"

"Let her go!" Mathias demanded.

"Hold on," I commanded calmly. "Please release our friend and let us speak like civilized people. It wouldn't do to have us be barbaric, now would it?"

Clair looked me up and down again and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, kid. If you're going to go through so much damn trouble." She let go of Yoi and the smaller girl ran over to Mathias who, in turn, continued to glare at the woman.

"Now then," I continued, "will you answer some of our questions?"

"Fine, kid; but make it quick. I've got places to be, people to meet, things to do."

I nodded, "Yes. I'll try to make it brief. But I'm sure that all rests on how this goes."

Clair made a clicking sound with her tongue and pursed her lips. "Well then, let's go to my office. Try not to make too much of a mess, alright?"

"You guys wait here and check out the place. I'll go with Clair," I ordered as I walked behind the older woman.

"Okay, buddy," Copper agreed. "But you'd better promise to be careful; I don't trust that woman for even a second."

"You got it."

I sat down across the desk from her and looked her in the eye. "You don't plan on honestly answering my questions, do you?"

"… You're too damn smart for your own good."

I sighed. "Are you honestly the gym leader? I thought gym leaders felt loyalty and dedication to their regions and towns."

She glared her eyes at me and said, "How dare you question my loyalty? Do you have any idea how much I've suffered so that the people I'm loyal to can remain safe and sound?"

"No. But that doesn't excuse you from your duties. There are Rockets coming! They've been all over the damn place. Please pardon my language, but this is slightly ridiculous!"

"Try telling that to Lance."

I froze. Lance? Shit; this was VERY bad. "Excuse me, Clair; but did you just say Lance?"

She sighed and she collapsed in her chair, holding her head in her hands, slowly massaging her temples. "Yes; I did," she confessed. "He'll hate me for this, but what do I care anymore? He's not the same Lance that he was when we were kids. He's completely changed. The whole 'I'll change the world thing' from seven or so years ago was ridiculous; but now he's even worse!"

"Pardon me," I said, "I don't want to interrupt you at all but, I've looked into that incident quite a lot during my life and can I just ask; what could be worse? I've researched the entire history of the Dex Holders and, besides from what happened with Kyogre and Groudon, what could be worse than the world being reshaped?"

"Well, kid," she said quietly, almost in a whisper, and her expression darkened, "now he has revenge against a certain person on his mind. He wanted revenge against humankind last time, but now he's out for cold-blooded murder. He'd been getting better with working with Silver; but now that Silver's realized Lance is a crazy fuck, he left him for the Dex Holders. I guess it's a ginger thing; I don't have a damn clue. But he's lusting after Yellow's blood; or her. I'm sure the disgusting piece of shit wouldn't mind raping her just as much as he'd kill her."

I sat there, cold sweat gathering on my forehead and the hair on the back of my neck standing up. "What?" I said stupidly. I must've misheard her. There was no way Lance was _that_ crazy! Right?

"You heard me; Lance is gonna rape and kill Yellow. Probably in no specific order."

"Holy crap and hollaback this is horrible!" I shot up and clasped my head in my hands in alarm. "We've got to stop him! Wait… Okay, that's horrible and sick, but again; how is that worse than remodeling the world?"

"Dude; that would be pedophile rape, homicide, and a bunch more. He wants to take over Johto, kill all the Dex Holders, take over Team Rocket, kill the gym leaders, and a whole lot more but I'm not going to waste your time explaining it to you because I'm sure you get the picture. The way he planned it before was way better than this; sex and uttermost murder wasn't involved. Sure; mass murder was involved; but he wasn't going to kill individuals slowly and probably with torture."

"I get your point…" I said slowly.

"Yeah; that's why the Dragon's Den is blocked off to the public. I'm keeping Lance prisoner there. The council would kill him, which is fair and all, but as his cousin I can't let that happen. However I can't let him do whatever the fuck he wants either, so thus, he got's to be locked up. Happy?"

"I guess… But you know Yellow's on her way here, right?"

"WHAT!?" she shouted in alarm. "You're aware that's really bad news, right?"

"Yeah. Do you know Hailey?"

Clair froze in place. "What?"

"Hailey; the newest Dex Holder and the person assigned to destroy Team Rocket. Do you know her?" I was confused by her alarmed expression. "Yeah; she's on her way here too…"

"Dear Arceus we have a problem…" she muttered. "Kid, this all adds up for disaster. The two blonde chicks from Viridian Forest and a crazy pedo-rapist hell-bent on murdering the two of them in BLACKTHORN of all damn places is B.A.D; bad!"

"Why is Blackthorn so bad?"

"You see; Blackthorn and the Viridian Forest were magically connected by Celebi in times of old. The legendary beasts travelled from here to there whenever a child was born. However; something magical happened every once in a while. This happened when Hailey and Yellow were born, but not with Lance. The Dragon's Den was where the portal was; that's why Lance is there now. It gives him enough energy to live and connect with his powers. But, if Lance were to be in there with both Hailey and Yellow under the moon of the Night of Legends, he could… he could… There are too many possibilities for the Hell he could bring! Well… If Hailey was there… It'd be worse; but it's bad either way."

"Why is it worse if Hailey's there?" I asked.

"She was born under the Night of Legends; November 12th. She'll be fifteen and her powers will fully awaken. Her powers are already strong; but she has the power to do so much more. The powers of those born in the Viridian Forest under the moonlight of the Night of Legends have never been fully known, since it's so vast and unexplainable."

"This can't be good…" I whispered. "Wait, all we have to do is keep Yellow and Hailey away from the Dragon's Den, right?"

She shook her head. "It won't be as simple as that."

"Why not?" I growled, fed up with things never being simple.

"The pull of the Dragon's Den during the moon will be too strong for them to resist. They'll give us hell just trying to get there. Even if they were moved across the world; they'd still try to get to the Dragon's Den on this specific night."

"Why haven't they been pulled here before?" I asked.

"It only happens ever fifteen years. Yellow's been pulled before; but she was very young and was being contained by her aunt and uncle."

"You know so much about everyone's private lives, it's almost creepy; useful, but creepy."

"I don't really care about what you think about it. I know things and that's good for me. We have to stand guard around the place to stop those two blondes from getting anywhere near the Dragon's Den. Do you understand?"

"I got it."

(Hailey's POV)

"THIS IS SO EPIC I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I rode my newly captured Gyarados. This wasn't your ordinary Gyarados; it was FLIPPING SHINY! Thus, it was red. So I named it Red ;)

We got at the Lake of Rage while what seemed like a bloody tornado was happening in the middle of the lake. We managed to get close, as we saw a bunch of Rockets shouting commands and yelling in disappointment or cheer. There were two Gyarados fighting to the death. Red and another. The blue one lost and was… decapitated by the Rockets. It was horrible to watch. I severely wounded the men and beat the heck out of them.

I approached Red slowly, and ignored Gold's and Silver's words of caution. It bit on my arm, nearly ripping it off. Everyone else shouted in alarm but I remained deathly calm. "It's alright; you're in so much pain, aren't you? What I'm feeling now will never amount to the pain you feel right now and what you've felt for your whole life. So I will not complain. I stroked his large whiskers and he blinked in surprise.

"How can I understand you, human?" his deep, rumbling voice shook my entire body.

"Is that very important?" I asked as I continued to pet him.

"I suppose not. Very well; I shall not harm you. Wait… did you do that to those horrible men?"

"The injuries? Yes; I suppose."

"Then take me with you; I shall serve under you as you are my savior."

"I don't know about that, but I'd love to take you with me Red."

"Red?" he asked.

"Yes; that's your name now, if you don't mind it."

"I don't necessarily care; but I suppose it's catchy."

I sat upon his head as we all raced towards shore. It was like flying; not like how it was with Pidge; this was amazing yet completely terrifying. I would probably be screaming and crying right now if Gold wasn't holding onto my shoulders.

"How close to Blackthorn are we?" I shouted so that I could be heard above the powerful wind passing by us.

Gold shouted just as loud, "It shouldn't be too far! I can see the tip of the Dragon's Den from here!"

"Do you think Yellow is there yet?"

"I have no clue! She went way before us, so I should hope so!"

"What are we going to do when we get there?" I yelled, my throat starting to feel raw.

Gold coughed a few times before shouting, "I'm not exactly sure! I just know some deep shit's gonna happen there and we can't leave Yellow alone!"

"Okay!"

(Crystal's POV)

"What do you think they're talking about?" I shrieked as Silver and I sat on his own Gyarados' head. "I can hear voices, but the wind is so loud I can't make out their words!"

"Who knows?" Silver yelled back. "We shouldn't waste our time and energy screaming at each other! Let's just wait until we get there!"

"Hey! I see Yellow down there!"

He looked down and said, "I see it too, but how can you be so sure it's Yellow?"

"Really, Silver? It's a blonde wearing a straw hat riding a Dodrio. Who else could it be?"

"… True… Very, very true."

End Note: Yay! I finally got this chapter up! Was it good? Was it bad? It probably sucked. But if you have any constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me! Remember; there's a difference between criticism and flames or complaining. Thanks for reading and really I hope you continue to enjoy and/or read my stuff as I try and get more up! And I'm sorry it was so short; I'm going to try and make them longer but I'll get them out as I can.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY! I've been so flipping busy it's not funny! High school sucks! I already want to kill everyone around me from utter boredom and frustration! And it's only been two months.  
>Anyway, again, I'm never going to quit writing so don't even worry about that. I wanted to get this one out so that you guys didn't begin to hate me or fill out missing persons requests. I'll try to get them out a little more often, but no promises.<br>I'm also running out of material to write about or situations (no matter how impossible that seems with these idiots for characters ;) I'm fine for the next couple of chapters; but for the next Arc I have nothing; so if there's a situation or idea you'd like to see in this story feel free to review it or message me about it and you may see it if I like it and can use it.  
>Sorry about the uncomfortable romance scenes… I have absolutely no experience in this stuff – writing about it and going through it – so please bear with me!<br>Again, I'm sorry for not uploading as much as I'd like, but I'm working on the stories whenever I can put enough time into it. I hope you like this chapter and will continue to read this horrible story :) Thank you for continuing to support me through this and I hope you'll continue to do so. You guys rock!

Hailey: Where have you been!?

Yellow: You've been gone for too long!

Gold: You know the story can't go on without you! GOSH!

Lillystream: I know that! I was just gone for a while… *Sobs* school sucks! Okay; Saph, you get to do the disclaimer today!

Sapphire: Eh? Oh, alright… Lillystream doesn't own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures; actually she basically owns nothing. Now on to the story!

Chapter 11

(Brown's POV)

"You can NOT be serious," Garnet growled.

Copper stared at me wide-eyed and said, "Yeah, please tell us you're shitting us and we can go back to Kanto and live our regular lives... Please, I'm begging you!"

Mathias sat there with a dark, murderous expression on his young face while Yoi looked scared and confused at the same time.

I sighed unhappily and said, "Sorry guys, but it's all legit. I looked up what she said to confirm it. We're meeting back up with her tomorrow to keep those girls away. Today is November 10th and the Night of Legends is happening on the 12th."

"Well, what are we going to tell them when they get here?" Mathias steamed. He sweetened his voice and said, "'Hi Yellow, hey Hailey! How have your journeys been? Oh, and by the way, a crazy psycho-path plans on raping you under the moon tonight; happy birthday Hailey!'? WHAT THE HECK, MAN?"

"Calm it down, little dude," Garnet said evenly. "We have to be calm and patient or this will spiral out of control faster than a Rapidash can run."

"How can I calm down?" Mathias steamed. "My mother-sister-whatever figure is going to be raped and have her powers taken!"

"These kinds of things happen," Garnet commented. "Okay; that's wrong. But still we can't lose our heads. The dudes who lose their heads in the zombie apocalypse are the first to die and get eaten! Do you want to die and get eaten?"

Mathias gave Garnet a confused and disturbed look. "Umm… No?"

"THEN KEEP YOUR HEAD!"

"Okay…"

Yoi shook her head;_ boys!_ "How are we going to stop Hailey and Yellow from going to the den?"

"We should tell them, shouldn't we?" I offered. "I mean, if I were them, I think I would like to know if some pervert was going to rape me and use me and my powers to take over the world."

"Who's going to what and use what to do what?" we heard a voice say from behind us. I snapped around so fast that my neck cracked. I didn't pay it too much attention to that at the moment because I was looking straight at Hailey, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, and Silver.

"Umm…" I muttered.

Garnet looked at everyone before saying; "This is one of the most awkward moments in my entire life… Other than the thing that happened at Cerulean that one time, but I'm never speaking of that again."

I slapped his shoulder. "Now's not the time, Garnet."

"Well?" Gold growled stepping forward and grabbing me by the collar, nearly pulling me into the air. "What the hell is going on?"

Hailey's hand settled on his shoulder. "Gold, calm down," she said in a warning tone. "They'll explain it; just let him down."

I felt gratitude as the suddenly violent teen dropped me and glared at me in the eye. "Fine; I let you go, now explain."

There was a moment of silence before Copper and Garnet began shouting. "LanceisintheDragon'sDenandisgoingtorapeHaileyan dYellowintwodaysontheNightof Legendsandstealtheirpowersan dusethemtotakeovertheworld!"

"…" there was absolute quiet when, "WHAT THE MANKEY!?" Hailey shrieked and Yellow fainted into Silver and Crystal's arms. Gold tackled Copper to the ground.

"YOU'D BEST BE KIDDING ME!"

"I'm not joking! Spare my life!"

I stepped towards Hailey who had gone completely pale. "H-how did he know?" she was whispering to herself so quiet I almost couldn't hear it. I had to strain to even catch her voice.

"Know what, Hailey?"

"That rape is one of my only weaknesses…"

I sweatdropped, "Isn't that one of everyone's weaknesses?"

"NO FLAPJACKS AM I GONNA LET CRAZY PEDO MAN NEAR ME! NUH-UH! C'mon everyone; back to Kanto!" Hailey shouted swiftly and began to march stiffly in the direction that headed away from Blackthorn.

Gold grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Don't be stupid," he growled, still glaring at me. "Nothing's going to hurt you or Yellow because we're all here to protect you, alright?"

Hailey ducked out of his grasp and pouted. "Who said I needed you to protect me?"

"I did, so deal with it."

I cleared my voice, "Anyway, I think you should talk with Clair. She's pretty knowledgeable about what's going on, so you should get it from her…"

"That and he doesn't want to say all that stuff again," Garnet added.

We walked back into the gym – yes through the giant hole… will you all just let that go already!? – and made our way back to Clair's office. She looked surprised yet not surprised to see everyone. She merely glared at Silver and took Hailey and Yellow into another room.

The two blondes came back looking shaken; more so than I expected them to be. They walked straight past us and outside. We all turned to look at them huddle next to their pokemon. Hailey was lying across Typhlo's back and Yellow was huddled next to Dodosk.

As the others stood there I went over to the room Clair had taken them to. Leaning against the frame of the doorway I asked, "You said something that you didn't tell us, didn't you, Clair?"

"Heh, you're too smart for your own good," she commented. "Come inside, I don't want too many people knowing this, so just you get to come in."

"HOLD UP!" we turned to see everyone else crowding around the door angrily besides Crystal who walked slowly over to where Yellow and Hailey were.

"There's NO way you're telling something to Brown that we shouldn't be allowed to hear as well!" Gold snarled, sounding like he wanted our blood rather than the information.

Clair sighed in annoyance. "Fine, you bunch of brats. I guess I'll tell ya; but you can't go blabbing this to ANYONE! Got it!?"

"Yeah…" everyone answered besides Silver, Mathias, and Gold who grumbled and scowled.

We all sat down, if not in chairs on the floor or leaned against the wall. She swirled in her chair for a few seconds before coming to a stop and looking around the room and at everyone's faces.

"Okay, so there's something I didn't tell you; you know that much, right?"

"Yes," I said quickly, before one of the mouthy grumps could say something stupid.

"Well, that something is something that should not be known by anyone that is out to get those two… actually… by almost anyone."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You see, those two are connected deeper than just their powers."

Silver narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

Clair looked to the ceiling and sighed. "You see, everything I'm about to tell you, I know because I was very close friends with Hailey's mother Eliza."

"Sometime around seventeen to eighteen years ago, Eliza was nineteen or so. She had met this guy that she thought was the one; they didn't love each other, but she didn't want to believe that. She had the man's child."

"T-that man… Was Hailey's father?" Garnet asked.

"No," I said. "That doesn't fit into place well enough. Hailey is fourteen and a half years old – this happened seventeen years ago, right?"

"Always the sharp one, eh, Brown?" Clair commented with a small smirk. "However, you speak the truth; this man was not the man she actually loved and cherished enough to raise a child for, like she did with Hailey's father. This man went by the name of Wilton."

"Y-yellow's uncle?" Gold stuttered.

"Let me correct you on that; it was Yellow's father."

"WHAT!?" all of us shouted in utter shock.

"That's right; Hailey's mother and Wilton had Yellow but Eliza was much too young to raise a child and she didn't feel ready for motherhood. She gave the child to Wilton who raised her as her uncle, not wanting her to know of how she was brought into existence."

"T-that's so sad!" Yoi cried.

"Not all endings can be really happy, can they?" Copper muttered.

"Three years later, Eliza found the man she truly loved. That woman… she never told me his name. She told no-one who he was or what he even looked like. All I know is that they loved each other greatly and, this time, she kept her daughter – Hailey. Eliza told me many times she regretted getting rid of Yellow and that she wished that she could've watched the two brats grow up with each other."

"So that means…" Copper whispered.

"Hailey and Yellow are half-sisters?" Gold finished, looking astonished.

'Both of them are my cousins?' Silver asked in his head, face-palming.

I put a hand on his shoulder; "Apparently – good luck, man."

Picking up my bag I walked outside to see Yellow and Crystal whispering to each other while Hailey stood upon Bulba's large leaves, staring into the distance. I went towards her and heard her humming silently to herself and Bulba. The large pokemon sensed my movements as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't move or interrupt the blonde's humming.

I sat next to them in silence until she was finished. She jumped down towards me and sighed. "You heard, huh?" she said finally, after moments of stubborn quiet.

"Yeah… it's pretty surprising. What're you going to do now?"

"Not sure… Probably what I've been doing. There's not much room for change, you know?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

She looked confused. "What do you mean, then?"

"Do you see or think of Yellow any different, now?"

"Oh, that…" she said quietly, a sad smile on her face. "Not really, I guess. I mean, it's a little strange; to find out I'm not an only child after all after fourteen years."

"Yeah."

We just stood there and watched the sun set. "There's only one day left, isn't there?" she said.

"Yup," I agreed.

"I'm kinda nervous about it."

I chuckled a little. "Who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah… But I'm not gonna lose myself. Just 'cause all this is happening, I'll take down Lance."

"You say that, but you know all of us are probably going to try and help you weather you want us to or not."

She turned to me and smiled a genuine, bright smile. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Heh, is that so?" I grinned. "Then all we have to do is beat my father!"

"W-what?" she asked, looking confused. "Who's that?"

I gave her a look similar to hers. "Naotis, duh. Didn't you know I'm his son?"

"!" she didn't say anything; she only stood there in what seemed like shock.

"What is it, Hailey?"

"He's your… father…?" she whispered.

"Yeah… What about it?"

"That man is my uncle!" she shouted.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked.

"Does that mean we're cousins too!?" she yelled in confusion.

"I don't know! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on!?" Gold's voice came from behind us. We turned back to see everyone there staring at us as if we both just grew two heads.

"WE'RE COUSINS TOO!" Hailey yelled.

Silver and Yellow's eyes got huge and they glanced at each other, Hailey, and then me. "Before this gets too out of hand," Silver said quietly, "just how many more people are we FRICKING RELATED TO!?"

"I have a brother…" I said weakly.

"Of course you do," Silver sighed.

Hailey's look changed completely. She went from completely torn and confused to radiating fury and disbelief. "Y-your brother? I'm related to your awful, evil brother? What the hell!?"

I remembered telling her about Thunders and my brother. No wonder that was her reaction; being related to him wasn't a thing to be proud or happy about. I knew from obvious personal experience.

Clair huffed. "You're all getting really worked up. I think we should call it a night before any of you geniuses start fighting."

(Normal POV – Dragon's Den)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" someone was laughing and sobbing hysterically. "IT'S SOON! SOO SOON! I CAN TASTE IT! THE POWER; THE SWEAT, TEARS, AND BLOOD! IT WILL BE MINE! ALL MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! IT'S SO SOON YET SO FUCKING FAR AWAY!"

"Stop screaming, dammit!" a grumpy voice sounded from the shadows. "I was ordered to watch over you, sure, but I ain't putting up with this shit, so calm the fuck down and shut the hell up."

"OH! SAITO, ISN'T IT!? HOW WONERFUL IT IS TO FINALLY SEE YOU!"

"I told you to shut the fuck up, you insane rapist."

"Fine, you bitchy brat."

The orange-haired man was handcuffed and chained to a mast in the center of the den. He had been in this state for years with Naotis sending men and supplies to watch over him and keep him alive.

"They're here, aren't they?" the older man grinned with malice.

"Yeah," the boy sighed. "My brother and them are all out there like the dumbfucks they are."

"Excuse me, but your language is horrible. Do you speak proper English?"

"Shut up!"

"Nevermind that… Are you going to let me out on the Night of Legend or are you going to leave me tied up here?"

"You're mentally insane, so untying you is very low on my list of priorities. But yeah, my father said to let you go for that night; but only if you remain strictly aware of your contract and alliance to us and Team Rocket."

"I got it, kid."

(Red's POV – in a truck somewhere in Unova)

"I have a really bad feeling, you guys…" I whispered to Green and Blue.

"Like what?" Green asked. My two comrades had never looked so horrible. Blue's once shiny blue eyes were dull with boredom and hopelessness and her lustrous brown hair was as dull as her eyes. Green's fiery eyes were put out and desperate. They were both so skinny, even though we ate every other day. It was awful to see them like this… though I probably didn't look very different.

"Something involving Yellow and Loner."

Blue smiled faintly at the mention of her best friend but winced seconds later at the movement of her lips. None of us had smiled this entire time. I think our face muscles have begun to erode, since none of us have had a change of expression for weeks – nothing but a sorrowful frown and an unfocused gaze. "What about them?" she managed to rasp out.

"I… I can't be too sure; but I have a sense of forbidding about tomorrow…"

"You're too vague, Red," Green growled and laid his head back against the wood outlining the inside of the trunk.

"Sorry… but I can't be precise if I don't know what's happening."

My stomach growled. "That reminds me," Green sighed, "how many days has it been since we were fed? Two? Three?"

"I don't remember," Blue whispered before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, Blue!" Green chided as he wrapped one of the worn out blankets around her. "You've had this cough for four days now! You have to lie down and rest."

"Yeah, Blue. It's not good for your health to be up and about worrying."

"I can't help that, Red, and you know that. Especially when something's going to happen tomorrow."

"Sorry, but again I'm not sure about it. We can only pray to Arceus and hope for the best."

(Gold's POV)

I was pacing back and forth in the room Clair let us stay in. Tomorrow would be Hailey's birthday… I've got to get her something. But what would someone like her want? She's not really girly so clothes and ribbons wouldn't do… Jewelry would be a heck no; besides she already has that necklace from her mother; another one probably wouldn't shine next to that one. She wasn't a complete boy so sports stuff wouldn't be much better. What did I really know about Hailey anyway?

I had only been travelling with her for a few months… All I knew was that she loves pokemon and is one of the most amazing girls I've ever met…

I got up and grabbed my wallet, figuring that walking around and looking through all the stores would give me an idea.

Flitting from one store to another I found nothing; a T-shirt here, a toy there. She was childish so I spent a lot of time looking around the toy departments of stores. I found nothing that fit her.

I was about to give up and throw in the towel when something caught my attention; an Eevee plush resting upon a snowflake scarf. The Eevee wasn't a normal Eevee though; it had a golden shine to it that reminded me of Hailey's hair – blonde with a twinge of gold. The eyes were bright blue and it had pure white angel wings.

Swiftly picking up the two items, I nearly ran back to the counter to purchase them. Something else caught my eye as I neared the check out. It was another perfect thing to add. I just sure hoped she liked them all…

I ran back to the gym and snuck back into my room to wrap the gifts and add a special touch to them in time for tomorrow.

Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me or give me some advice on how to make it better or hey, review it ;) Thank you all for reading it and I hope you liked it! I've already started the next chapter so let's hope it doesn't take as long for me to get that one up!


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I haven't uploaded in so stinking long! Even I'm upset with how long it's taken me to get this up. I especially wanted it up for today because today is Hailey's and my very own birthday! Today I turn fifteen years old and so does Hailey, so I wanted this story up and running so that the story could take place today. Thank you all so very much for staying and reading along through all my stories and I promise more than I've been giving. I really would like to update more often, so I'll work on that. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Gold: Happy birthday, Lillystream! Happy birthday, Hailey…

Hailey: Thanks Gold!

Lillystream: Thanks! I want to get to the story so I'll do the disclaimer; I do NOT own pokemon or basically anything in this story besides my OCs. Thank you all and enjoy!

Chapter 12

(Hailey's POV – Blackthorn City – 6:32 AM)

I sat outside, the sun not fully up in the sky yet but casting small streaks of light. It was gorgeous; there were still stars in the part of the sky that was pitch black, there were clouds, and the moon was full. The air was cool and crisp and I breathed as much of it as I could.

I was officially fifteen today. November twelfth, exactly fifteen years ago in the Viridian forest… Who knew my birth would cause this many problems. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Gold. He settled down next to me with his arms hidden behind his back.

"Morning," I said gently, smiling.

"Morning," he greeted, his face a little red.

We sat there in comfortable silence until he brought out a bag with snowflakes on it. "Happy birthday," he said nervously.

I blushed. "Y-you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I wanted to," was his response as he shoved the bag in my face.

Picking it up, I took out what was on the inside. It was beautiful! It was a golden angel Eevee. Wrapped around the pokemon's head was a snowflake bandanna and something shimmered on its ear; a flower clip of pure gold. I gasped and beheld the beautiful gift in front of me.

"G-Gold!" I whispered, "How on earth did you ever afford this!?"

He grinned. "That don't matter!" His face grew nervous and embarrassed again. "D-do you like it?" he asked.

I smiled and threw myself at him in a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

He sat there, unmoving, completely flustered and not knowing what to do. I got up off of him and looked down at the plush lovingly. "Thank you, Gold. I promise to treasure her."

We both sat there and watched the sun rise above the horizon. "I guess today's the day," Gold muttered, breaking the silence.

"Yup."

"Just so you know," he looked me in the eye, "there's no way I'm going to let anything happen to you; so don't worry. I promise nothing's going to hurt you – I'll protect you."

My face burned the color of a Fire Stone. This was like one of those scenes of those mangas I used to read back at the Foster home whenever I managed to snag one off of one of the older girls who got allowance. I was excluded from that since all I did was go off somewhere else and avoid doing any chores; secretly, though, I think those girls were into some "shifty work" if you ask me.

"T-thanks…" I whispered, embarrassed.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought his face close to mine. I closed my eyes in alarm, wondering what he was doing. I was surprised to feel pressure on my forehead and looked up to see him kissing my temple.

"If you haven't noticed, I kinda like you, so if anything hurts you they have me to answer to." He got up and left me there in a fit of confusion and an overly happy, excited heart that was beating at one-hundred miles an hour.

And even though he couldn't hear me, I whispered, "I kinda like you too…"

(Lance's POV)

"FUCK YEAH! TODAY IS THE DAY!"

"Stop screaming!" Saito stepped into sight and kicked me in the gut. I hunched over in pain, but laughed in merriment.

"But today's the perfect day for screaming! At least for those two!"

"You disgust me, you sick bastard," was all the brunette had to say.

"You're not the first to tell me this, you know."

He scoffed. "Oh, I know."

I looked at him and asked, "So, are ya gonna stick around for the show?"

Snarling, the younger boy shot around and snarled, "Hell no! I'm not going to stick around here while you fuck my slutty cousins! Oh. Hell. NO!"

I pouted. "Fine; be that way."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" a voice came from the entrance. There were three other boys standing there. One was a shorter blonde who was probably the same age as that kid who was always with Hailey. The other had blue hair and was around Silver's age. And the last one had brown hair, but his was much lighter than Saito's dark brown hair.

"Takeru!" the blunette said to the short blonde. "That language should not be used by one so young! And if you're aspiring to be a gentleman, you shouldn't - "

"Give it a rest, Yamato," the tallest boy huffed. "You know Takeru won't grow up to be a player like you; so leave the kid the fuck alone."

"You too, Bradford!? What has this group come to?"

"I've told ya once, I've told ya a million times; it's BRAD!"

Saito growled, "Bitches, shut the hell up. Why're you three assholes here?"

"Your dad sent us; why do you think we're here?"

"Like I know everything that old fool does. I'm just waiting for him to rot so I can take over."

Another form entered the room that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller in space. "That's not something Naotis would like to hear coming from his eldest son, is it?"

Standing in front of us was a young man with black hair and red eyes. If I didn't know any better I would think he was Red, since they looked around the same age as well. But I did know better so I recognized him as Team Rocket's executive Onyx.

"What do you want, Onyx?" Saito growled.

I sighed and snarled. "You guys should all leave! Those two will slowly be pulled here and the time will come for them to die! Well, of course, after I've had my fun. You guys should untie me and seal the entrance."

"You don't order me around, you bastard!" Saito spat. "Even so, I suppose you're right. I'll come back later before you kill them off. We'll see what father wishes to do with you when this is all over."

Taking out a knife, he cut through the ropes. The dark haired boy left the room and his followers left behind him; all but Onyx.

"Aren't you going with them?" I asked in annoyance. "They're going to seal you up in here with me, you know that?"

"He's not going to seal up the entrance," he growled, "and you know that. How else would those two girls be able to get in here otherwise?" The black haired boy began walking towards me and he grabbed a fistful of my now long, mangy ginger hair and raised me to his eye level. "You touch a blonde hair on either of their heads and I'll kill you! I'll personally get Red here and he'll kill you too!"

"Your threats don't scare me!"

He brought out a knife and raised it to my throat, pressing it against my flesh and putting enough pressure for it to break skin. My eyes widened as I felt a small flow of blood begin to flow from the wound. "Do you believe I'll do it? I could do it right now, but I don't want to have to have my hands stained red with another living thing's blood."

He dropped me and stalked out of the den. I barely felt myself shaking; out of fury or fear, I couldn't tell.

(Gold's POV)

"I don't want to have to do this, Hailey," I said in a disarming tone, "so stay put and be a good girl and I promise it won't hurt."

"NO!" she struggled against my arms as the others surrounded her with rope and chains.

The effects of the Night of Legend were already beginning to take hold of the pigtailed girl. Yellow was able to stay strong against it, but it was only a matter of time before she became a problem as well. We decided we would try tying Hailey up to one of the beds in the inn near the Gym. Sure, we probably could have held her on our own, but it'd get tiring holding a powerful, struggling girl for hours on end. However, it proved just as tiring just trying to get her to hold still while we tied her down.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as Brown, Copper, and Garnet finally managed to get some rope around her waist and tie her to the bed. Without a second of hesitation, Silver, Mathias, Yoi, and Clair began to tie her by her wrists and ankles to each of the bed posts. "I said let me go!"

"Me next, huh?" Yellow said calmly, putting her wrists together behind her back. Silver stepped forward with another handful of rope while the rest of us helped him.

"Sorry 'bout this, Yellow," the redhead apologized. "I wish we didn't have to do this, but we can't let anything happen."

"Don't worry about it; I totally understand the situation and that this is for my own good. Just hurry up; there won't be much time left until I'm like Hailey."

"You know what?" Brown looked Hailey over and then turned to Yellow and the rest of us. "I think it's just affecting Hailey more because it's her birthday."

"What do you mean?" Yoi asked.

"I mean, she was born on the Night of Legends, so the effects must be worse on her than on Yellow." We all looked at the younger sister and watched her struggle for a few moments. I felt horrible. I couldn't do anything to protect the girl I liked besides from tying her down to a bed.

Silver turned to me in concern. "You have the first watch shift… I'll take over in an hour or so. Stay strong, dude."

My lips upturned just a little into a small smirk. "You bet'cha."

I shifted slightly to glance at Hailey for a moment. The beautiful girl looked like she was suffering and in pain. My heart felt like it was being pulled in two separate directions.

I sat down in the chair I had set up so both girls would be in view. I kept my eyes averted from the new girl and looked at Yellow; sure, they had many things alike about them, but I would never have guessed they were sisters.

Yellow had been like an older sister to all of us younger Dex Holders; even if most of us were taller than her. She was gentle, understanding, friendly, and caring. I turned to look at Hailey. She fit the Dex Holder title well, if you asked me. Sure; we all had different personalities, but it took one thing to be a TRUE Pokedex Holder; you had to be completely out of your mind, and you had to be a good friend.

Red was a bit overconfident at times and didn't really ask for help even if he needed it more than anything – he might do this because he was the leader after all – but he was one of the greatest guys I'd ever met.

Blue – dear ARCEUS, Blue! – was just… Blue. There's no way to really describe her that does her justice. She's conniving, mischievous, clever, witty, and attractive. But she's always there for you through thick and thin.

Green, no matter how stubborn and cold he is, he'd fight all of Team Rocket just to give a friend a hand if they needed it.

Silver… He had so many problems… I thought the guy was a complete jerk who had everything against me when I first met him… but he was one of the coolest guys I know… Back then, if someone told me we'd be best friends, I'd have thought them crazy.

Crystal was a beauty. Pretty blue hair and lovely blue eyes; I'd fallen in love before I knew it… But I knew it would be unrequited the moment I realized what I felt. I mean, I knew she loved me too, but I also knew that it wasn't the kind of true love she was looking for. I was her knight and she was my princess with a kick like a Hitmonlee's. But knights and princesses only ever got together in fairytales. Silver truly felt for her and I would never harm him in such a backstabbing way. I had to make a decision and, in the end, I stepped back and allowed them to bloom for each other. I felt it was the right thing to do, even if it hurt so much. I hid it by hitting on more girls than usual, bringing them home, and going on dates. Nothing filled the endless, bottomless void that remained in my heart.

Ruby was one of the GAYEST men-boy-things I had EVER met, but he was a cool guy. He put up with a lot of shit and hid his feelings from Saph even if it wasn't what he wanted to do.

Emerald; I know he likes Crystal, but I won't tell him about Silver. He needs to find out on his own and date some other girl… or guy, but I don't think he rolls that way. I don't know much about Rald, but I know he's full of determination. He's big-headed sometimes; literally; and can be arrogant, blunt, and rude, but he'd never give up on a friend.

Sapphire… That Wild girl will be the death of us all. She's the most rambunctious, childish – if not Hailey – clumsiest yet coordinated and talented of the Dex Holders. If I was ever trapped on an island and I could choose one thing on this planet to keep, it would be her. She knows vegetation like no other, can hunt, make clothes out of nature, build shelters, climb trees, kill people, and make fires! Yeah… those last two are most likely more of a danger than help, but you never know. But besides all of this, she's actually a girl deep down. I know; I'm the famed Dex Pervert, but that means I'm the only one that notices things about the girls that the other guys don't. She enjoys complements, she looks beautiful in dresses whenever Ruby manages to get her into one somehow, she's adorable when she blushes, and she can talk like a normal person at times rather than her Sapphire talk. It's amazing when she talks normally; everyone just gapes at her, which is really funny! But she's also there for all of us even though a lot of us don't think too well of her.

Platinum can be a real snot, but she's sweet and gentle when she wants to be. She's pretty smart too, so that helps us when push comes to shove.

Diamond and Pearl are real goofs, but they're really awesome. Dia makes food for everyone and always goes out of his way for people. And Pearl has a sense of justice – like the rest of us – and uses it to the extreme, never letting someone hear the end of it if they're a jerk.

Yeah… I'd say Hailey would fit right in. I've only known her a few months, but she's amazing. She's got a real loud mouth on her, she can be violent, her vocabulary can be a little… much at times – but sometimes it's necessary to get her point across – she's powerful, unfeminine – yet utterly beautiful and girlish at the same time – mood-swingy, a tsundere, a tiny bit of a crybaby, puts herself in harm's way a little more than everyone would like, is clumsy, and sometimes overprotective. But, she was funny, adorable, cunning, smart, friendly, loving, gentle, understanding, serious – at times – passionate, forgiving, and she loves all pokemon and is willing to love humans that don't piss her off.

I had truly fallen for her. How had I fallen in love with a girl so different from the practical, always over thinking things, ridiculously serious Crystal? Hailey didn't give a care about almost anything besides her friends, all pokemon, those she loved, and most people. She just charged into everything without a second thought, only caring about the aftermath when it happened. I loved her for her personality; even if she was absolutely adorable and beautiful. Her long, flowing blonde curls; her eyes that changed from gray to green to blue; her random little facial expressions and the twinkle in her eyes and her smile. Everything. She was amazing in my eyes.

Yet there she was… tied to a bed frame against her will at the doing of my hands.

(Hailey's POV)

What was happening to me? I felt like I was in my body, but the one controlling it wasn't me. I struggled against my friends because of this new being. I screamed at them because the thing telling me to made me. I didn't know what was going on. I looked at everything as if I was looking through a movie screen… viewing someone else's life.

Everyone left after Yellow and I were tied up; everyone but Gold. I stared at the black haired boy, but he refused to look back, his gaze averted to the floor. I wondered why; was it because of this horrible version of me that took control? Was it because he was ashamed of my behavior? Or did he not want to be stuck with me while I was like this? I mean… they were all pretty good reasons…

I looked towards my belt that rested against the windowsill. I didn't want my pokemon to see me like this. I was always the strong one for them, so that they could just sit back and only have to do anything when I really needed them or they wanted to. I had to and always wanted to be there for them and I knew they would be there for me. They saw me as their hero; the one who saved them from a bunch of bad stuff that happened to them when they were younger.

It had already been a year since I started my journey in that little town people call Pallet Town. I remember everything from that day. Bulba and I meeting each other for the first time… me going on a ridiculous and seemingly impossible journey… rescuing Pidge from those boys… everything. Actually… every minute felt like a new journey. There was always a new twist or turn at the end, or beginning, of a road.

Thinking back to the time I was still in the shelter, my life wasn't much. I snuck out hours before the sun rose so I could go and play either in Viridian Forest with the wild pokemon or visit Professor Oak and help him around the lab and tend to the pokemon that lived there. If I was lucky, he would teach me things about pokemon and the world. Whenever he didn't I would go into his library and on his computer and do self studies. He allowed me and I was and am forever grateful.

Then he sent me on this wonderful journey; a spectacular adventure where I've been fortunate to meet so many new people, make so many new friends – human and pokemon – and see and experience so much more than I would have been able to back in my old room in the attic.

A thought suddenly hit me; was I still an orphan? Did I still have to live in the shelter when this was all over? No! I didn't want that! I wanted to stay with everyone! I was only allowed to leave that accursed place because the professor made an agreement with the headmistress…

Something tugged in my gut… what was this? It almost felt like… I was being… pulled towards something. The new being made me struggle against the ropes in response to this weird feeling. It tugged at my insides like the other strange feeling; but the other one felt nice. This one scared me and made me feel not like myself.

My blood pulsed and my throat was dry. I hated this. It hurt… but why? I was so confused. I looked at the clock; Silver would be here in fifteen minutes. _**You must hurry!**_ I heard a voice telling me. It was a horrible voice; was it high-pitched or deep? Menacing or disarming? Was it a man's voice or a woman's voice? I couldn't tell… all I understood was that this voice was against me and I didn't like it. I felt like screaming at Gold to help me, but I didn't dare. I didn't dare cause trouble for him. Or I feared I would do something else, like start screaming the things the voice told me to scream. _**It will be too late, you stupid girl! You must be there before midnight! Your powers are to be absorbed and you shall be killed! Go to the place where I tell you!**_

_NO!_ I tried screaming back, but my body wouldn't let me… the voice had taken my own voice away and locked it away, just out of my reach. I looked towards Gold again and saw he was asleep.

_**Here's your chance!**_ The voice commanded again and I felt myself tug at the ropes. I tugged again… and again… and again. Then, suddenly, I felt the ropes snap and the voice laughed in triumph.

(Gold's POV)

My eyes snapped open as soon as I felt the cool breeze coming in from the window. We had made sure all the doors, windows, and any other possible ways of escape were locked and secured. I jumped up and looked to where Hailey was supposed to be that was now an empty bed with torn ropes strewn across the sheets. There was a jacked up looking paperclip resting next to the now unlocked lock which is what the blonde must have used to escape.

I tore my eyes away to see Yellow sleeping soundly and softly where she had been tied. I shook her slightly to wake her up. "YELLOW!" I yelled and whispered at the same time in urgency.

"W-wha…?" she muttered drowsily.

"Hailey's not here! She went to the cave!"

She gasped and we both heard the sound of many footsteps racing down the hall towards the room we were in. "What's going on!?" Silver shouted as he threw the door open with Crystal and Brown behind him. We heard the late footsteps pounding behind them of everyone else.

"It's Hailey!" Everyone looked to where she was supposed to be.

"DAMN IT!" Brown shouted as he, Copper, and Garnet spun around and sprinted out of the gym and most likely to the den.

"Yoi," I turned to the lavender haired girl, "I need you and Mathias to stay and watch Yellow. Lock up the windows again and make sure there's nothing for anyone to use to pick the locks. We don't want her getting out as well." Without another word, I sprinted along with Crystal and Silver.

(Hailey's POV)

I staggered into the cave in a dreamlike state. Upon entering the opening in the rock, I had heard the horrible sound of a boulder scraping against stone as the entrance was sealed off from the world. It was dark besides for the torches that were blazing from the cave walls. I heard the constant drip of water and the echoing sound it made as the noise bounced off the walls and around the cave.

Somehow, I felt stronger in this cave. The being's control over me no longer had any effect on me and I felt my powers blazing with energy, which gave me a sense of courage. If only my pokemon were here…

I continued to walk forward, no longer out of being forced to but because I felt stronger as I walked on and I wished to find out who or what was causing this change to occur.

Suddenly, I heard a splashing noise as I stepped into water. I looked forward and saw the ceiling of the place was ablaze with some kind of glowing moss and little particles of light. There was a lake that had a sort of old fashioned temple resting atop the surface of water. I saw a figure standing in the doorway of the temple and I felt chilled at his presence. I couldn't see his face, but I knew who he was… This man standing so far yet so close to me was Lance, the old Champion of the Kanto Region. What a lovely not-surprising surprise.

The cavern began to shake and rumble as some sort of bridge formed, closing the gap that separated the land from the shrine… and the distance between Lance and I.

The man started to walk forward to where I stood. I began to back away and before I turned to sprint away, he seemed to teleport right in front of me. And that was when I saw his face; his orange hair was matted and clumped to his head; he had a beard that must have been three inches long; and his eyes – dear Arceus, his eyes! – were the eyes of a senile fanatic who had lost the will to live yet continued for no purpose other than the fact that he had no other options.

Before I could move, he grasped a handful of my hair and threw me against one of the walls. It hit me square in the back, knocking the air out of me and I collapsed onto my hands and knees, gasping for breath. I heard his footsteps approaching again and I rolled out of the way just in time to narrowly avoid being kicked in the throat.

I shakily stood up and backed away a few feet to put some distance in between us. I put a hand on the wall to regain my balance and steel my nerves, trying to silence my frantically beating heart.

"Y-you're Lance… right?" I managed to ask over the fear that was forced into me the same time I saw his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" He said nothing… he just came closer, taking slow, confident steps toward his prey – his victim; me. I felt the power surging through me again.

Without any warning, Lance threw himself at me with a gut-wrenching battle cry. He tackled me to the ground as I heard someone's terrified shriek. Wait… I did know its source… It had been my shriek.

I struggled against him as I felt his hands wrapped around my throat. I lashed out with my fingernails aimed like claws and kicked with my legs but to no avail; he was much heavier than me and more powerful.

I twisted painfully to a point where I could sink my teeth into his forearm and I did not release even when I tasted the metallic flavor of his blood. He let out a guttural, almost feral, scream of pain as he released his hold on me. Without wasting a second I leapt up, albeit in pain, and we glared at each other as we gasped for breath.

He clutched at his wound. "I see… this isn't going to be as easy as I had hoped," he spoke, catching me by surprise. It was my turn to stay quiet. I simply glared into his eyes as he chuckled darkly. I felt a chill go down my spine as I took a few steps back.

We stood there, staring at each other, until we both made movement to do something. He leapt over my head as I ducked and ran across the cavern and over to the bridge. I felt someone grab the hood of my coat as I was thrown backwards and onto the ground. I felt a stinging pain in my arm as I looked down to see I had sliced it on a cut part of the railing.

Before I could even think about getting up he brought down all his power in his foot and stomped on my stomach and a loud crack split the air along with Lance's maniacal laughter. My eyes felt like they popped out of my head as I kneeled over his foot, which he had left on my stomach, and I coughed blood up on his boot.

"Ooh!" Lance laughed in amusement, "You're so not going to be able to have kids after that! Well, not like that matters since you're not getting out of here alive." My vision was already growing hazy but I managed to cling to consciousness.

He pulled my hair out of its pigtails and pulled me up to his eye level. He began to punch me repeatedly on where he inflicted the first blow with his free fist. I must have broken a few ribs when he kicked me on the ground because I had streams of hot tears rolling down my cheeks as I yelped and screamed in pain at his blows.

I couldn't let it end like this… but I couldn't help it… and the world grew black…


	14. Chapter 13

Author's note: I AM SO FLIPPING SORRY! I haven't been able to properly get on my computer or the internet since November! I've only been able to use my parents' stupid laptop and my step-dad despises me using the flippity thing! Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long and that this short chapter really doesn't make up for anything whatsoever, but I promise that this story is almost finished and I'm working hard on all my other stuff and I plan on getting it all out to you wonderful people in due time! I can't believe you people are still reading this but it makes me super happy! Thank you for your unwavering support over the past two years and I hope you enjoy!

Hailey: It's about flipping time!

Gold: The first chapter of the New Year!

Silver: She couldn't have gotten it up faster? God damn.

Hailey: I know right!?

Lillystream: All of you calm down! Gosh, you're lucky to even be here! You're all being mean to me so Brown gets to do the disclaimer.

Brown: Really? Sweet! Lillystream does not own pokemon; if she did there would be way more moments with her shippings. Anyways, please do enjoy the chapter and thank you from everyone here on Lillystream's account for reading and continuing to support us.

Chapter 13

I opened my eyes to see I was in the Ilex Forest. The sky was a baby blue with pink splashed towards the west; not a single cloud in the sky. There was no breeze and everything was silent. And… I WAS NAKED!?

Why was I here? I got up and off of the ground and was surprised to find that I wasn't in any pain. I mean, I hadn't had any time or opportunity to check, but I'm sure I had broken some ribs, sliced my arm, and I basically had the living shit beaten out of me at the very least.

I called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly there was a massive wind pelting me with sleet. Gray clouds popped up all over the once beautiful sky, raining thunder and lightning. Massive infernos spiraled up and pillared into the sky.

It ended as quickly as it started and I looked up to see the three legendary dogs of Johto; Raiku, Entei, and Suicune. My eyes widened to the size of plates.

Suicune stepped in front of its companions; "Human," it said in a feminine, yet strong and confident voice, "you can understand the words I speak, correct?"

I tried to speak but I was in such awe my throat must have clogged, allowing no words to come out. I weakly managed to dumbly nod my head. Then I looked down and tried to cover myself.

"Good; and there is no need for you to act bashful, all of us are just pokemon – legendary or not. We do not care for your naked human body, especially when we have much else to discuss," she said, and by her tone I could tell she was smiling, making me blush darkly at my shyness. "Now, you are facing great danger," she said, her voice concerned, "and, if this battle continues the way it has been, you shall die." A sudden fear overtook me.

"However," Entei stepped forward, his voice deep and mighty, "this is the reason we have brought you here, to us."

"We got Celebi to freeze time," Raiku stepped forward as well, his voice quick and witty like lightning, yet deep and rattling like thunder, "so that we could meet in your consciousness and assist you in this battle." I had to think for a second because I had initially thought he meant Celebi had frozen time in the forest but I realized he meant in the cave – well, everywhere else as well, but what did the rest of the world really matter at that point in time?

Suicune spoke again, "We lured you here to awaken all the powers that have resided, dormant inside of your being for so very long. And, with these powers, you shall win."

After several minutes I asked, "Why are you helping me?" My voice sounded so little and weak compared to these great deities.

All three seemed to laugh; "Because you are the chosen one," Suicune said. "You were born to protect the pokemon and the old heroes who have helped us and whom we have assisted to protect the world as well."

"And," Raiku joked, flashing me a toothy grin, "you cannot really do that if you are dead."

"All the legendaries," Entei said, a gentle, reassuring smile on his face, "are here to help you. One of your new powers is to call upon us when you need to; meaning only when you have no pokemon with you, they have all been defeated, or you are on the verge of death or something equally as drastic; but you may only do so with the legends you have met or have access to. The amount you call upon… well that honestly all depends on your strength and how much energy you believe it will take."

He walked forward until he was directly in front of me. Touching my forehead with his muzzle, he said, "I bestow upon you the power of Summoning!" A sudden, horrible flash of pain shook my body.

After it subsided I rasped, "What… what on earth was that!?"

Suicune shot Entei a dirty, meaningful look before explaining gently, "With power comes great responsibility and the transfer of powers may hurt you. Do not worry; the amount of pain you may feel during the power activation will vary, depending on how strong that certain power is. And we shall all take turns to awaken them."

She walked up to take Entei's place as the dog of fire went back to his original place. "As Entei was saying, we legendaries will do everything in our power to come and assist you upon your summoning. However, you should only do so in times of dire need. If you feel that you can handle a problem with your pokemon, it should not be a problem. Though, if you were to leave your pokemon behind; like instances such as today; or they were injured or any other reason why you cannot use your pokemon, you should be able to use many other powers to fight on your own. I bestow upon you the power of morphing and the power to fight!" It felt like someone just lit me on fire and poured axel fuel on me.

"You shall need powers that you may use to protect your friends and yourself other than ways of fighting," Raiku stepped forward carefully, seeing the state I was in. I wasn't in much pain, for each shock, jolt, burn, or attack I experienced lasted only a few seconds. But I felt like my whole body was ripped apart for three seconds, put back together, and then taken apart for something else.

"I bestow upon you the power of being able to protect!"For some reason, these powers didn't inflict pain, but rather were a more soothing feeling.

"Finally!" Suicune called. "You have but one power left and it is for times of only the rarest, and most dire of situations." She touched her forehead to mine so we looked each other in the eyes, "I bestow upon you," she whispered, "Dimensial Travel." And everything went dark again.

XXX

I woke up to the sound of a zipping noise and I looked up to see Lance… TAKING OFF HIS PANTS!? My face went red as I screamed in his face. He let out a cry of shock, fell over the railing, and splashed into the lake.

I got up, my injuries perfectly fine. _What the?_ I asked myself. I heard a gentle voice whisper in my ear, _**It's the healing factor you already had, but now it works on you as well. It won't drain your powers any more unless you've used your powers too much.**_ _Suicune…_ I thought, smiling to myself.

I had to train my powers for myself, huh? I stretched out my arm and froze the lake… WHOAH! It could NOT be that easy! _**Your powers will come simply for you**_, I heard another voice rumble. _**As we said, you have always had them, but they have been asleep inside of you.**_ _Entei…_ I beamed.

I turned to run and try to leave, but I bumped into something… or someone. Lance towered over me, a menacing look on his face. But I wasn't scared anymore; I didn't feel that fear.

I commanded my body to change shape and I felt my limbs grow longer, my hair turn to fur, and my nose stretch forward. I stood in front of the man as an Arcanine. "Sweet! It works!"

"What the fuck!?" Lance shouted in surprise as I leaped up and ripped into his arm with my teeth. He screamed in pain as I shook my head back and forth and growled intimidatingly.

_**Child!**_ I heard Raiku's voice calling to me. _**You are doing a wonderful job with your new powers, **_he said._** However, I warn thee now, do not stay in the same pokemon form for more than an exact month. If you turn into a pokemon on a full moon, you shall stay as that pokemon forever. Even so, I don't exactly recommend staying in one form for too long anyhow; you just may begin to pick up traits from that pokemon. And you can only turn into pokemon or borrow the powers of pokemon you have already seen or met.**_

Releasing Lance's blood splattered arm, I shape-shifted out of Arcanine form; I loved Lyla, but that didn't mean I wanted to be one of her kind forever. I looked down in alarm to see my clothes slightly tattered. _SUICUNE!_ I screamed in my mind, my face blood red. _YOU GUYS TOLD ME NOTHING OF THIS!_

_**Well**_, Suicune answered, _**not even we knew nor did we think about it because; seeing that we are pokemon; we do not have the need to wear clothes.**_ Lucky you guys… I muttered sarcastically to myself.

The man got up and glared at me, clutching his bloody mess of an arm. My mouth had blood around it that I wiped off with my forearm. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, he looked so furious.

"You DAMN kid… you're getting way too cocky. I'll take off whatever clothes you have left!"

I would have been surprised that I didn't get flustered or embarrassed at that… if it weren't for the fact that I was too busy being pissed off beyond belief. "What did you just say?" I asked in an icy tone. I twirled my finger towards the lake and the water rose in spiral shaped towers and flowed up and over us. They grew sharp at the ends to make them look like spears. I snapped my fingers and they all threw themselves down and aimed at Lance. The spears skewered through his body and all that could be heard was a resounding scream of pain coming from the grown man.

I was too upset to care. I felt something around me ignite and fire spewed around me, melting the ice and burning the man's open wounds. He made a gagging and choking noise and I snapped back into sanity. I was slightly horrified by what I had done, and I had to get away from the bloody, burnt mess in front of me. The worst part was that the orange haired man in front of me was not dead.

I walked forward, despite my feelings of guilt and dread, and I bent down to check him over; just because he had to be a creepy ass perv didn't mean I had to be a jerk. His eyelids fluttered and he shifted his gaze across the cavern in slight recognition and looked at me regretfully. He was slightly dazed, and I realized he had been taken over by some kind of hypnosis; something I really regretted that I hadn't realized or took notice of earlier.

"You're going to be all right, okay?" I asked.

"What's the use?" he asked, "I'm gonna die anyways… If you weren't gonna do it, it was going to be one those damn Rockets. I know; I'm a dirty bastard." I started at his words… I knew what was to come. "But, please, I beg of you to take my pokemon."

"Your pokemon?" I asked. "Why?"

"I love them very much and I want them to go to a good place. I wish their fates hadn't brought them to a sick guy like me."

"Don't say that…" I pleaded quietly, "You were only being controlled…"

"I understand I was being manipulated... truthfully I had no feelings of lust for you or that cursed Yellow physically. But I did, however, have extreme lust for Yellow's death and minor lust for your power. They turned that into their power; and I greatly apologize for that. They don't call such things deadly sins for nothing… I know this is much to ask, but, please; end my life."

I gasped slightly. "I don't want to kill you. I defeated you and that was all I needed to do."

Suddenly, there was a deafening **BANG** and the words the Dragon Master was about to utter were silenced. I snapped my head around to look a boy who looked a lot like Brown – yet much more grim and unforgiving looking – who had deep, untrusting brown eyes and dark brown hair. At his side was an Absol who looked plenty intimidating all on its own. And, in the boy's hand was a gun.

Standing into a wary fighting position, I asked, "Who in Arceus' name are you?"

He looked me up and down in disdain. "Why must _you_ know?"

"I'd like to know who the _HELL_ just killed the guy I was having a **FLIPPING CONVERSATION WITH! DID I MENTION YOU KILLED SOMEONE?** _**That's**_kinda why I want to know."

The boy chuckled darkly. "You get so flustered over the simple matter of death? How quaint."

"You bastard," I growled, glaring. I backed from him, walking backwards so I could keep eye contact, and bent down to fumble with Lance's belt straps to get to his pokeballs.

He watched in faint amusement and said, "I should kill you as well, but I want to do that after you kill Naotis. I wish to take over and I don't have the time nor the care to kill that idiot. However, you will be able to do so. Adieu," he waved over his shoulder as he and his pokemon left. Whoever he was, he was a cocky jerk.

I turned back to Lance's dead body. I hadn't wanted it to turn out like this! Not at all! Looking over towards the shrine looking building on the center of the lake I figured the man would have liked to be buried there.

I went to pick up the corpse but it began floating. Apparently I had telekinesis too (which didn't really surprise me all too much, since my sister said she had it too, even if it was only slightly and powerful enough only to move a pokeball or something of a lighter weight) along with my other powers.

_How many powers do I have in all?_ I wondered.

I walked along the bridge and over to the stranded, deserted building. I willed it, picturing it in my mind and a deep grave dug itself. I sent out all of his pokemon and explained to them the situation. "Please forgive me…" was all I could beg of them. They all looked mournful and grim, yet understanding and unsurprised, as if they had expected something like this to happen.

I asked his Dragonite what he, as Lance's closest pokemon, wanted to be carved into a piece of stone the two Dragonairs surfed out of the lake. "I'll leave it to you…" the dragon pokemon replied. "You must have seen it in his eyes… what he truly wanted."

I inscribed, "_Here lies Lance, the Predecessor of Red and the most loyal Dragon Master_~"

XXX

Again, thank you very much for supporting me, watching me grow as an author, and assisting me and reviewing my stupid nonsense! Thank you and I promise to have the rest of this story up very soon!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG! I am so, SO sorry! I'm a horrible person! Wait; no, my stepfather is the one to blame for your and my problems! He STILL hasn't fixed my computer! I am SO frustrated! Agh! Anyways; on a more positive note, depending on how you look at it; this is the last chapter of Pokemon Special Hail Johto! I've already written the first part of Pokemon Special Hail Hoenn, so look forward to that and check that out after you're done reading this chapter! Thank you all, again, so very much for your continued support and not giving up on me. I promise, like I've been every time I upload a chapter now, that I will NEVER, EVER quit writing and I hope you will all continue to read my stories, even though it's been taking longer to get them out to you guys. Heck, let's all start a petition! I want everyone who agrees that my father should fix my computer to mention it in a review and tell me what you'd like to see me do with the story as well or if you have any questions that won't reveal too much. Ugh, I must be blabbing; I haven't made an Author's Note in so long. I've missed you guys and I really hope I can get back to writing to all of you regularly, and I really hope the awesome reviews, favorites, follows, and everything else you all do continues as I get better and yeah… you guys absolutely ROCK! Thanks for supporting me and see ya in Pokemon Special Hail Hoenn!

Hailey: WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Me: *Cowering and whimpering* I'm so sorry!

Hailey: *Heaves a huge sigh* Sorry for the long wait everyone! I would like to thank you for your support as well! Pokemon does not belong to Lillystream, however I do and so do the rest of the OC's. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the story!

Chapter 14

(Gold's POV)

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! I raced ahead of all the others to the lake that acted like a moat in front of the Den. I called out Politaro to swiftly glide us to the land on the other side. I paced before the rock in front of me and I searched for any way for the darned thing to open. I drew my hand across the rough surface of the stone and felt an unnatural dip. I looked closer and it looked as if someone had moved the stone so that part of the rock lay atop the other.

Soon after I realized this, everyone else had come across the lake. I called out to them to help me move the rock; it began to move all by itself. I jumped back from it, surprised, as Hailey walked out from behind it, carrying some sort of belt. Her clothes were torn… and my mind exploded.

"WHERE WERE YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL!?" I shouted at her, my eyes stinging at the threat of unshed tears. "You made all of us worry so much about you… you stupid girl…"

(Hailey's POV)

As soon as I saw the others, I did something that surprised me; I broke down. Not mentally like losing my mind or something like that, but I was sobbing hysterically; quietly, yet with such emotion I was choking on my tears. My hands covered my face as I sunk down to my knees and I shook, rocking back and forth. Lance's death hadn't bothered me a moment ago because the reality of it hadn't hit me yet. Seeing the faces of all the people I've come to know and love made the realization of the significance of Lance's life slap me in the face.

Gold pulled me up gently to his eye level and gave me a stern, yet caring look. "Don't do this to me again… I don't think my heart will be able to take it."

I jumped into his arms, ignoring the others completely.

(Gold's POV)

She broke down and clung to me. I raised my arms to hug her reassuringly; one arm wrapped around her slim waist and the other resting on the back of her blonde head. My shirt slowly began to feel damp because of her tears soaking it.

It felt really strange; good but weird at the same time; to be in this kind of position. I had no idea what had happened in the cave, but it must have been horrible. The most I was hoping for was that she wasn't raped. However, the very thought of the ginger haired man even touching her or harming her in any way made his blood boil with such fury it could challenge Typhlo.

I pet her head in attempt to calm her down. It worked a little at reducing her hysteria, but she still sobbed quietly against me.

Everyone stood around solemnly. Silver and Crystal looked at us in slight confusion. I hadn't told them about Hailey and I – and I highly doubted the blonde girl had told them either. Though, I don't think I could have if I had tried; not even I knew what we were! All I knew was that we both really liked each other.

Clair looked sullen as she grieved within her heart. She must have known what we all could tell from the blonde girl's behavior.

"He's dead… isn't he?" Yellow asked what we were all thinking. Her voice was just barely above a whisper, making us all strain to hear her.

Hailey didn't speak; she could only nod her head.

Clair sighed, the one action weighed down heavily in her despair. "I really shouldn't be all that surprised… I actually should have been expecting it and should have seen it coming at some point."

Hailey muttered something against my chest, her words muffled against my now drenched shirt. "What was that?" a soft, sympathetic voice asked. It took me a second to realize it had been mine. Everyone else looked just as surprised at the evident care I showed the vulnerable girl in front of me.

"I'm so sorry…" she croaked out when she pulled away from me. She turned to face everyone. "I can't do anything to make up for killing him. I got these powers and attacked him… not thinking of the consequences. I stopped and we both realized he had been brainwashed and manipulated by Team Rocket. I tried to heal him, but he wouldn't let me. Then, before either of us could do anything about it, some guy with an Absol came in and shot him."

She walked up to Clair and thrust the belt in her hands towards the blue haired woman. "What is this?" she asked.

Hailey sniffed and said, "Lance's pokemon."

Clair's eyes lit up in recognition. Taking the belt in her hand, she eyed the spheres that each contained a dragon of their own.

Silver placed a hand gently on Hailey's shoulder and lead her away from the cave and towards the water pokemon on the bank.

Clair, Yellow, Brown, Copper, and Garnet went inside the cave to either pay tribute to Lance or investigate the battleground shared between the dragon master and the girl.

Matthias, Yoi, Crystal, and I went after Silver and Hailey with the pokemon and got on them; the others who had gone in the cave had also re-called their water pokemon before going inside. I got on Politaro while Silver and Hailey got on the red head's Gyarados. Crystal got on Tupeon, her Xatu, to fly across rather than swim. Matthias and Yoi got on the lavender haired girl's shiny Dragonair. I think she named the pink pokemon Roku, but I didn't really pay much attention during introductions.

I could see Silver trying to talk to Hailey, but the normally cheerful and spunky blonde wouldn't speak again after her explanation to Clair.

Sighing, I put my arms behind my head. I didn't think that Lance actually got to doing anything to her… which was good. But what did she mean by powers? I knew people born from the forest of Viridian sometimes retained powers from it like Yellow or Giovanni had; but those two could only do things such as healing, mind reading, and slight telekinesis. And even after using their powers, they would immediately go to sleep or at least feel some of the recoil of using them.

Looking over at the troubled girl, I analyzed her. She had grown a bit during the nine or so months I had known her; not so much height wise or physically – besides her hair being much, much longer – but more emotionally.

She was… a little more open to all of us. Not that she wasn't before, but she was less touchy about certain things. That was probably because most of the problems around her family were resolved. I also noticed she was much stronger at heart and more in control of her emotions… well, for the most part. And still, somehow, she managed to stay so innocent and beautiful; something else that grew by the day.

We reached the other side after a few minutes and called back all our pokemon – both flying and water types. Hailey refused to leave my side after getting off of Silver's pokemon, following after me like a kicked Poochyena. I know; this was extremely out of character for her. I was confused too; just as much as you, so you're not alone on that subject if you're dumbfounded.

She tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, her eyes telling me to follow. I walked after her, her tiny hands pulling me after her.

We went through the hole in the wall and towards the room she and Yellow had been in before Hailey's "great escape". She motioned for me to sit down. She sat on the bed and I settled down next to her.

"…" she looked like she was trying to speak, but couldn't even think about where to begin to find the right words.

I sat patiently, some part of me knowing this was going to be very important. I noticed her pokemon's silent distress, and so did she, but neither one of us moved to comfort them. I was, again, surprised by the girl's behavior and lack of empathy for the many pokemon in her bag. Normally she would ignore everything and everyone before going to check on her pokemons' wellbeing; even before her own. Who am I kidding? She put her pokemon especially before herself. She loved them so very much; it was obvious to even the most oblivious stranger that her pokemon were precious and dear to her; her very important friends. Yet here she was, talking to me rather than them.

She shifted slightly, twiddling her thumbs quietly. I could barely handle this! She was so out of character today! The silence, the hesitancy, the reluctance for everything, the failure to go immediately to her pokemon… the list continues! Did I not get the memo for Opposite Day or what? Sure; she had just gone through a very traumatic experience. But I had seen her deal with things much worse than that and she had always jumped right back to her normal, boisterous self.

"I'm glad none of you were there…" she finally sighed. "I don't remember all too much because it all happened so fast – in a flash – but what I do remember pretty much, basically sucked." She sighed again. "When I went to that cave… he wasn't tied up like Clair said he would be. He was untied and he flew at me the second we made eye contact. I tried to question him… tried to ask him what he was doing there… what he was there for… but all he would do was attack… all he would do was hurt me. I was a complete idiot and I hadn't brought Bulba or any of the others along with me, so I couldn't even defend myself against him."

"What?" I asked in mild surprise. "But you're so strong; I'm sure you could have landed at least a hit or ten…" I mumbled quietly, slightly to myself but loud enough for her to hear they were for her as well.

A faint smile flickered across her light pink lips but disappeared almost as quickly as it came. "Let me word that last part differently; I couldn't defend myself against someone like him… not against someone of his level. He was way out of my league – I don't think he was even playing the same sport – in pure brawn and power. He wasn't even using any of his pokemon, Gold."

I looked her up and down. "Your clothes are torn… and you say you couldn't defend yourself… did he… I mean, are you…?" I stammered, Mareepish to ask her something like that.

She blushed heavily and found a sudden intense interest with her muddied shoes. "No…" she answered after several minutes of silent anxiety – at least on Gold's part. "He didn't get to do anything with me and I'm still a…" her eyes flickered around the room and her blush worsened about ten times as bad as it was before, leaving her looking like the world's cutest blonde-topped Tamato Berry, "… a virgin." Her face was absolutely scarlet just at using the one word. My face was tinged pink, but it could hardly be noticed next to her. She could have put Rudolph the red-nosed Sawsbuck to absolute shame.

I sighed in relief. "He tried though, didn't he?" I immediately regretted asking due to the emotion of fear and grief flashing across her face.

"… Yeah…" her voice was just slightly more than a whisper. She looked straight into my eyes – stormy blue-green against gold. The raw emotion in her heart was displayed strongly through her eyes and it made my heart clench and tighten in pain at seeing her like this. "He was going to kill me, Gold – I knew it the entire time I was in that cave with him. I felt it deep in my heart that, in that time, that man was going to kill me the second he got the chance. And I could do absolutely nothing about it."

"Then how are you alive?" I asked icily. She flinched and I felt horrible the second I said it, but I had to push past that and ask. I had to know; I knew it was unkind of me, but I really needed to know the truth.

"He knocked me unconscious… okay, this next part is really important but kind of hard to believe, but it's absolutely true. Do you trust me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course… what is it?"

She took a deep breath and said, "While I was unconscious, Suicune, Entei, and Raiku summoned up and Ilex Forest inside of my mind or something like that – I'm not too sure how any of that worked – but they summoned me there and awakened all of the powers within me that have been dormant since birth that I received because I was born the Night of Legends.

I blinked at her a few times. She was right… it was downright difficult to believe her. She must have assumed I thought she had a few screws missing because she exclaimed;

"It's true! I promise!" she quickly defended herself. "I know it doesn't seem like it at all and I may seem really crazy, but it really happened!"

"Don't worry; I believe you!" I desperately tried to calm her down.

"You... do?" she paused. "Okay, good; 'cause it happened."

(Hailey's POV)

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Something in the back of my mind kept bothering me and I had something I really needed to tell him, but he seemed so content just sitting there; I couldn't just come out and say it.

"So," he said after a while, "what are we going to do now? We've reached the end of Johto – just in case you didn't notice – so what's next?"

Now! My brain shouted at me. Now's your chance to tell him! "Well," I started slowly, dragging out the poor, innocent word, playing with it to stall and buy myself a few seconds, "I was thinking and that lead to me deciding that I'm going off to train with my pokemon for a few months before meeting you guys in Hoenn."

He gaped at me as if I were psychotic. "What?" he asked. "What happened to 'the quicker we save the others, the better'?"

I sighed. "I need to spend way more time with my Johto group. I want the pokemon I have now to be even stronger."

"Where are you going? I'll come with you!" he said getting up. "I'll just go and tell the others-"

"No, Gold," I said firmly. "This is something my pokemon and I need to do ourselves. I'll come to Hoenn when we all feel like we're ready to move on."

He sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn't relent and give in to him. "Damn it, why did I have to fall for you?"

I felt my face heat up slightly, but I smiled. "Honestly, I have no idea why you would in the first place," I laughed, "Even though I say that, I feel for you too."

He was silent before saying, "Fine; you can go, but I don't have to like it." I smiled a small, sad smile at him, both of us knowing that I would have left regardless of his consent. "I'll take everyone to Hoenn and meet up with Sapphire and Ruby."

"The two Dex Holders of Hoenn, right?"

"Yeah, but we can't just skip over Hoenn like we had originally thought we could. We would have been able to if Ruby hadn't gotten into a fight with the last Hoenn Dex Holder, Emerald. Ruby got out of the base they were in and Rald didn't. Thus, we've gotta go and get him."

"He's the one with the really weird hair, right?" I had laughed for over a half an hour when Gold had pointed out who was who in all the Dex Holders group photos and he landed on Emerald.

Gold smiled at the memory as well and said, "Yeah, that's him alright." His smile faded into a small frown. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'm not really too sure… probably somewhere outside the regions."

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Again, I'm not too sure. It may just be a month or two or it could be seven. I think it all depends on them," I said, gesturing to my belt on the dresser where my pokeballs were tucked away safely.

He looked hesitant before asking, "And you're sure I can't come?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I replied without missing a beat.

"Sheesh, you Ice Woman!" he called me by the name he had called me outside of Mahogany Town. "Okay, then when are you leaving?"

"Well, I was thinking the sooner the better," I said. "That way we can be gone and back quicker. I'll leave on the fourteenth; in two days."

He stared me straight in the eye. "Then, for these two days, I'm not leaving your side."

I smiled, "You say this like you have before."


End file.
